


Lagoon

by foureyedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Blowjobs, Cops, Divorce, Drama, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secrets, Violence, escort AU, fluff later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: A few years ago Tooru would have never thought to end up at a place like the Lagoon. Even less he thought to meet his childhood friend again at the very same place.A story about resurfacing feelings, secrets of the past and a hopefully brighter future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ill Lit Ships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927062) by [Jya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jya/pseuds/Jya). 



> Hi there :)
> 
> This has been in the works since November I think and finally I can share the first chapter. Exciting :D 
> 
> This work is inspired by Ri‘s fic Ill lit ships (you can find it here—> https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927062/chapters/22242158) Thank you for your wonderful IwaOi‘s! 
> 
> And thank you to Jay for screaming with me about this idea, planning some of the plot and beta-ing the first chapters— I learned a lot :) 
> 
> So, now enjoy! Comments/ Kudos are highly appreciated but more important is you enjoying this fic :) I plan on updating once a week ^^ 
> 
> Happy reading!

The food on his plate looks delicious and matches the tasteful surroundings. Tooru eats in small bites, all the while attentive to the words of his accompaniment. It is the head of some rich family and Tooru doesn’t really know anything about Fujiwara in front of him. But that isn’t important. The man on the other side of the small table isn’t here because Tooru knows him so well. It is rather that Tooru is here because of Fujiwara. 

At least he isn’t as old as some other men Tooru escorted in the past. He is handsome so it is not that hard to pay attention. Of course he is not as handsome as Tooru is, but that is another story. 

"I wonder,” Fujiwara says, folding his napkin to place it on the table. "If I can enjoy your company further in a more... private environment." 

Tooru laughs, a small, calculated sound. He already knows by now that Fujiwara likes that kind of chuckle. "That will cost you more than just the dinner." 

Fujiwara quirks a smile. "Money isn’t a problem." 

Tooru hums. "I thought so. But you know I won’t come to your house, right?" Luckily this is a condition his boss agrees with. 

"That is not a problem. I’d prefer it that way." 

Tooru smiles, false but convincingly true. "Do you want to leave right away or shall we have dessert first?" 

"We can call the room service once we’re there. What do you say?" Fujiwara‘s eyes are dark and hungry as he looks at Tooru. 

"Sounds good to me,” Tooru replies. 

***

As long as they are in public, Fujiwara is a gentleman. He helps Tooru into his coat and holds the doors open for him, but once they arrive at their destination he changes. 

The hotel room he chose is a luxurious one with a large bed and soft looking pillows. But Tooru hasn’t the time to admire his surroundings as Fujiwara pushes him forward roughly. 

"On your knees,” he orders. 

Tooru obeys without complaint. If he does well tonight, it will be worth a lot of money and his boss will be pleased. And it’s not the first time that something like this happens. At first Tooru just escorted rich men, kept them company, but one day a client wanted more. Tooru refused back then- he didn’t want to sell his body- but he soon learned that he hadn’t a say in this. At least his boss agrees that Tooru only offers this kind of service in hotels or similar places and never at the home of his clients. 

He looks up from his kneeling position as Fujiwara opens the zipper of his pants. 

"Suck me, Doll,” Fujiwara commands and grabs Tooru by his hair, pulling his head closer to shove his half-hard cock into his mouth. Tooru’s hand finds its way to the base of Fujiwara‘s dick and then he starts to lick over the heated flesh. He can feel it in his mouth as it hardens further and starts to bob his head. Fujiwara moans and out of the corner of his eye Tooru can see him throwing his head back in pleasure. 

Good. 

Tooru concentrates on Fujiwara‘s cock in his mouth as he blows him. It is kind of mechanical how he licks and sucks it, but Fujiwara doesn’t notice. Of course not. Tooru has become pretty damn good in this kind of stuff, but he isn’t Tooru right now. He is Doll and Doll sucks dicks for a living. 

***

This evening sure brings some money for Tooru or most likely for his boss. Fujiwara is more than pleased and pays him even a little extra before they part ways, not without a promise to see him again. 

Tooru leaves the hotel and takes a deep breath in the cold air of the evening. Dinner and a blow-job wasn’t that bad. He sighs and waves for a cab. He has to get back to the Lagoon and hand over today’s earnings. 

His feet are aching in the new leather shoes he is wearing and he really looks forward to the moment he can change from this suit into something more comfortable. There shouldn’t be any new clients tonight. At least he hopes so. 

But of course this hopes are shattered as soon as he returns to the Lagoon. Kuroo is waiting for him in his room, sitting on a chair and grinning as soon as Tooru enters. 

"Doll is home,” he grins. 

"Panther. Why are you waiting for me, big cat?" Tooru replies. 

"There’s a new client,” Kuroo starts and Tooru suppresses a sigh. "And the boss wants you to take care of him when he comes later." 

Tooru grins. "I will make him come in more than one way. But why don’t you do that?" 

"I totally would! But the guy wants your type, not mine." 

"When will he be here?" Tooru asks, slipping his shoes off and sighing in relief. That feels good. 

"Around 11 p.m.. He will wait in the blue room,” Kuroo explains and then smirks. "Boss said he‘s a virgin. It’s his very first time..." 

"I know what a virgin is, Kuroo,” Tooru laughs, throwing his tie at the black-haired man. They’re both in the same boat and Tooru is glad to have a friend here. 

Kuroo catches the tie easily. "I just wanted to make sure", he grins and gets up from his chair. "I have a client in a bit- midnight movie." He wiggles his eyebrows. "See you later, Tooru." 

Tooru smiles at Kuroo. "See you." 

The door falls close behind Kuroo and Tooru is alone. He runs a hand through his hair, glancing at the clock on the wall. He has half an hour left before he has to meet that new client. Enough time to freshen himself up a bit. 

***

Tooru chooses a tight pair of jeans that nicely hugs his ass and thighs accompanied by a simple button down shirt in green. When the client comes here there is no need to wear a suit, luckily. He changes also into more comfortable shoes and is pleased as he meets his reflection in the mirror. Tooru leaves his room and follows the corridor to the stairs. 

The Lagoon is a club where special services are sold just like alcohol at the bar. It is officially an establishment owned by the Ushijima family and unofficially also a place where the heads of the big families of Tokyo meet. Tooru mostly earns his money with simply escorting men to dinner or official events, but the longer he works here the more his tasks changed. He still isn’t a prostitute but he is walking on a thin line to become one. Tooru knows that but he isn’t in a situation where he would have a choice. Or not a choice he would consider. 

He arrives at the hallway where the blue room is located- next to the purple, the red and the yellow room. Here they meet clients that came to the Lagoon instead of ordering someone to a hotel. One of the bodyguards stands in front of the door, looking down on his phone and most likely playing some kind of game. 

Tendou Satori. 

Tooru knows the red-haired guard since his first day here and he knows as well that he is pretty close to the Ushijima families heir, Ushijima Wakatoshi. Except of that he knows next to nothing about him. But that doesn’t bother him. Most of the people here, be it the guards or bartenders or bouncers, are strangers to Tooru and he is one to them. They just know Doll; the mask that helps Tooru to survive this somehow. 

Tooru clears his throat as he approaches the guard. "Hello Satori-chan. Is the client already there?" 

Satori looks up and grins lazily. "Doll, hi. Yeah, that guy is already inside." 

"Anything I should know?" Tooru asks. 

"He seems pretty shy and he turned off the lights inside,” Satori says, circling his finger next to his temple. "Strange guy." 

Tooru chuckles. If anyone is strange it would be the guard in front of him, but he doesn’t say anything like that. "Wouldn’t be the first shy one." 

Satori crooks his head, nodding, "I’m right in front of the door if you need me." 

Tooru waves his hand dismissively. "I know, I know. Thanks." He knocks lightly at the door before he enters. 

Just like Satori said, the lights are switched off. Some clients preferred it that way, especially when they - like Kuroo said- were virgins and most likely ashamed. But it is Tooru‘s job as well to help these clients relax. 

"Good evening,” Tooru speaks, paying attention to let his voice sound calming. "My name is Doll and I will be at your service tonight." His eyes adjust a little to the darkness around him and he can make out the darker shapes of furniture against the all surrounding dark. So he notices a silhouette sitting on one of the chairs. "What can I do for you?" 

The client is silent for a few heartbeats, but that is nothing out of the ordinary. Tooru hears the clearing of a throat before a voice speaks, insecure and quiet. 

"I’m not really sure. I’m here for the first time." 

And even though the tone of voice isn’t usual Tooru‘s heart skips a beat. This voice sounds so god-damn familiar it makes him feel dizzy. But he keeps his composure. There is no way to tell right now anyway. And there’s no way it could be him. Life couldn’t be that cruel and bring them together again like this. 

"Oh, I could make you feel good,” Tooru purrs. "How does that sound?" He approaches the sitting figure with careful steps. Tooru knows this room by heart just like the other rooms here. It is not the first time that a client sits here in the dark. He places his hands on the man‘s shoulders as he comes to a stop right behind him. The man lets out a gasp at Tooru‘s touch. "You’re very tense... What can I do to make you feel better, huh? Tell me." 

It can be quite difficult to make a shy client relax. Sometimes they need to talk for a bit, sometimes it’s best to directly get to business. Tooru isn’t sure which it is this time. Not yet. 

The client jumps from the chair and stumbles through the dark. "I... I don’t know...", he says and even though Tooru can’t see his face due to the dark room he can imagine the fear that surely is present on the man‘s features. The insecurity. 

"Careful,” Tooru exclaims, but he already hears stumbling and a crash as the client bumps into something and falls. "Did you hurt yourself?" 

"No,” the client breathes. "My god, this is so embarrassing... I really shouldn’t have come..." 

"Don’t you think I should switch on the light?" Tooru asks. He hears shuffling in the dark, the client most likely changing his position but remaining on the floor. 

"That was a bad idea,” he mumbles. 

"Well, you already paid. You can also make use of it when you’re here, don’t you think?" Tooru asks, crouching down in front of the shadow on the floor. 

"I didn’t pay anything,” the client replies. "This... visit is a present from my best friends." 

Tooru chuckles lightly. He feels warm and a little dazed. This voice surely sounds like him. Probably that’s why Tooru wants to turn on the light. To be sure it isn’t him. To clear his mind. "Nice friends to gift you something like this." 

The client snorts and that is so awfully familiar that Tooru feels nauseous. But if it were him he would recognize Tooru as well. His voice hadn’t changed much. Or so he thinks. 

"They are always up for stuff like this. But they mean well, so...,” the man says, trailing off as he speaks. 

"Are you even into men?" Tooru asks. He needs to focus on his job and tries to shove his disturbing thoughts aside. Thoughts about his childhood best friend. Memories of days in the sun so distant, that they are already fading until there is nothing left but a hunch of a better time. Too far away to be connected to him. 

"I... I think so. I’ve only... err..." 

"You only tried it once,” Tooru continues for him and seems to be right with his guess since the client doesn’t correct him. "Do you want me to touch you?" 

It is quiet for a few moments, Tooru just hears the other breathing. An intake of breath follows, then a sigh. "I don’t know... maybe... maybe we start with the light?" 

"Alright,” Tooru agrees and gets up from his crouch. "I will switch it on." His heart beats violently in his chest as he walks over to the light switch. His hands are sweating as he finally turns the light on and slowly turns towards the other man. 

Time freezes as he looks down at the client sitting on the floor. Green eyes are staring back at him, wide, while the client‘s face (no, Hajime’s face Tooru corrects himself) shows pure disbelief. 

"Oikawa?" 

"Hi, Iwa-chan. Long time no see, huh?" Tooru replies nervously. 

Fuck.

This is rather the place nor the time to meet Hajime again. Tooru clenches his hands into fists, his mind runs so fast he feels dizzy and can’t form a single thought. 

"This is where you have disappeared to? This... place?" Hajime asks, getting up from the floor. Tooru stumbles backwards and away from him. This isn’t good. This shouldn’t be happening in the first place. 

"Never thought you were the kind of guy to come to a place like this", Tooru states. He avoids answering Hajime‘s question. There is no way that he could explain all this. For fuck’s sake, this is one of the reasons why they aren’t friends anymore, why Tooru disappeared. 

"It is more interesting that you are here. Why are you selling your body? Why are you doing this?" Hajime looks at Tooru, brows furrowed. He looks worried and that pains Tooru. Hajime shouldn’t be worried about him. He doesn’t deserve that. 

"Well, Iwa-chan,” Tooru grins. "I’m here because I like it when men throw themselves at my feet." 

"Cut the crap!" Hajime all but yells. "There is no way you want to do this!" 

"Oh? So, what makes you so sure, huh? You don’t know me anymore,” Tooru shots back. He knows he hurts Hajime with his words, he knows he makes him even more angry, but it is better when Hajime is angry. Better than him being worried. 

"And whose fault is that? You just disappeared, Oikawa! Without a fucking word!" Hajime’s body trembles in anger as the door to the room flies open and Satori steps in. 

"Doll? Everything alright?" he asks. Satori seems calm but Tooru knows that the red-haired is really attentive right now. He would be able to attack within the blink of an eye if the client would be a threat. 

Tooru waves his hand. "Yeah, thank you, Satori-chan. We’re done here." 

"Since when do you get to decide when we are done?" Hajime growls and Tooru has to look away from the anger showing in this green eyes. "No! I say that we are done. This time it’s my turn. Fuck you, Oikawa!" With this said Hajime all but storms out of the room, shutting the door loudly behind him. Tooru winces at the sound. 

"You okay?" Satori asks, concerned. 

Tooru lets out a shaky breath. "No. But what does it matter?" He shows a sad smile. 

"You need a drink,” Satori decides. 

"I need at least a dozen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :)   
> Thank you for comments/ Kudos on the first chapter! I’m really happy about that :)   
> So, here’s the second chapter- enjoy!

Hajime stumbles out of the Lagoon and onto the busy streets of Tokyo. His thoughts are swirling like autumn leaves in the wind. He really met Tooru. There is no doubt about that, but to see him again after all these years at a place like this makes him feel sick. His hand finds its way into his pocket and he pulls out his phone while bringing some distance between himself and the establishment 

This must be some sick joke. What did he do to deserve this? Hajime is over the loss of his childhood friend. He doesn’t even think about Tooru that often anymore. It took years and years to get to this point and now it feels like it all lies shattered at his feet. The hurt of Tooru’s betrayal burns like fire in his veins and he can’t help but think that his friends knew to whom they sent him, that Matsukawa and Hanamaki knew he would meet Tooru there. 

Hanamaki picks up his phone after the second ring but Hajime doesn’t give him the chance to speak. “You two are assholes, you know that?” Hajime snaps. 

There is a beat of silence at the other end of the line and Hajime imagines his two friends sharing a look. “Hajime, was it that bad?” It is a calm question, free of any awaited teasing, but that doesn’t do anything to quell Hajime’s anger. 

“What the fuck were you thinking? You knew he would be there, didn’t you?” The other pedestrians stare at Hajime and he tries to lower his voice. “Why did you do that to me, Makki? How could you...” 

“What are you talking about?” Hanamaki sounds genuinely confused. “Who was there, Hajime?” 

“Tooru,” Hajime all but whispers, the name bittersweet on his tongue. “It was Tooru.” 

“What?!” Hanamaki yells and that is the moment Hajime knows for sure— his friends didn’t do that on purpose. This isn’t some kind of attempt to get the two of them to talk. Thinking back on it Hajime doesn’t even know why he accused them to somehow have arranged that encounter. None of them had been in contact with Tooru since he disappeared. 

“You heard me,” Hajime sighs. 

“Wanna come over? Mattsun and I are here.” 

Hajime swallows and nods before noticing that his friend wouldn’t be able to see that. “Yes, please.” 

“Alright. We’re waiting,” Hanamaki says. “And, Hajime? I’m really sorry it turned out that way.” 

***

Tooru sits at the bar, with people all around him who want to drink and dance the night away— or are here for something else, but he only has eyes for the drink in front of him, the burn of the liquid not at all enough to be helpful. Nonetheless he orders another one. He just wants to forget. 

Not that he ever would have been able to forget about Hajime, but as the years went by he had become better to push every thought and every emotion concerning his best friend into a dark corner of his mind. Tooru is not in the position to mourn his loss. Not when it had been him disappearing, cutting off all ties to everyone outside of his new life. A kind of life he had chosen. 

“I heard you chased away a client,” a low voice speaks to Tooru and he feels himself stiffen. 

“Ushiwaka... you know me. It wasn’t like that,” Tooru replies, waving his hand dismissively before downing his new drink just to find it replaced within seconds. 

“I might know that, but I’m not sure if my father does...,” Ushijima replies calmly. “And don’t call me that...” The other man’s face shows traces of amusement contrary to his words. 

“But that is so confusing... I can’t call you and your father both Ushijima,” Tooru sighs. 

“I believe he prefers to be called boss, don’t you think?” Ushijima says. 

Tooru huffs. “But I don’t like to call him that...” 

“You should be careful. Don’t make him angry at you. That’s not a threat. You know I care about you and the others here, but I’m just his son.” 

Oh, Tooru knows. Ushijima might look impassive and uninterested, even cold sometimes, but in fact he is a caring person. And he doesn’t share his father’s opinions. 

“I know,” Tooru sighs. 

“So do you want to tell me what happened?” Ushijima asks. 

“Nothing happened,” Tooru huffs and downs his next drink. 

Ushijima lifts a brow, looking closely at Tooru before he shrugs. “You drink quite a lot for nothing...” 

Tooru watches as his empty glass is replaced by a filled one. “Just... just a shy guy, I believe. He ran off before I got the chance to calm him down.” 

“Tendou said you were kind of shaken up and I get the feeling, too.” 

“Everyone has a bad day from time to time. Even Doll,” Tooru mumbles and hopes Ushijima leaves it at that. The other man opens his mouth again, but whatever he wants to say is cut off by another person approaching them at the bar. 

“Ushijima-kun? The Boss wants to talk to you.” 

Tooru lets out a breath he had been holding as Ushijima nods and gets up. “We’ll talk later.” 

Tooru waves his hand dismissively. He doesn’t want to talk about that at all. He just wants to forget having met his childhood friend here. But Hajime has been so surprised, or shocked more likely, he wouldn’t come back. At least Tooru hopes he wouldn’t. 

***

“What do you mean, you met Tooru?” Hanamaki says. Both, him and Matsukawa, stare wide-eyed at Hajime. 

“He works there,” Hajime explains for the umpteenth time, losing his patience. “You two did know, didn’t you?” He might have been convinced that they didn’t while still on the phone, but his doubts resurfaced on his way to their apartment. 

Matsukawa looks at Hajime. “What makes you think that? If we would have known that that bastard works there we would have paid him a visit.” 

“And beat up his ass,” Hanamaki adds. 

Hajime frowns, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “He sure would deserve that.” 

“We really didn’t know,” Matsukawa says. 

“But I wonder why he works at a place like that,” Hajime sighs. 

Hanamaki snorts at that. “Why do you care? He just disappeared without a word. His whole family did. He hurt you so bad, Hajime.” 

“Don’t you think I remember that, Makki?” Hajime says, rubbing his temples. He does remember. Clear as day. The hurt, the worry, the betrayal, the hate. He is still so angry at Tooru for leaving like that and cutting off any ties they had. 

“Sorry,” Hanamaki mumbles. 

“It’s alright,” Hajime assures. 

“I feel like we need some drinks,” Matsukawa suggests and gets up from the couch to walk over to his and Hanamaki’s kitchen. The two of them moved in together as they started college and have been living together ever since. 

If Hajime is being honest he had hoped that Tooru and he would be able to do the same. But as Hajime went to college, Tooru left for a spot in the national volleyball team. Hajime really wants to know how such a high-class athlete like Tooru ended up at a place like the Lagoon. Sure, Tooru retired a few years ago, but he should have enough money for a living. But how would Hajime know? He found out about Tooru’s retirement out of the media and ever since then Tooru’s number had been out of service, his social media accounts deleted. It is still hard for Hajime to get his head around all of that. 

“He was shocked to see me, too,” he says after a while, his eyes following Matsukawa’s hands that open a bottle of beer. And how shocked Hajime himself had been. The darkness of the room comes back to his mind, the familiar sound of that voice speaking to him. But Hajime wasn’t able to recognize Tooru right away, not until the light revealed the truth. He still is shocked. 

Matsukawa snorts and brings Hajime back from his thoughts. “I bet he was. If I were him I would have thrown me at your feet and apologized.” 

Hajime shivers as he remembers something Tooru said. “I asked him what he’s doing there. And he just said that he likes men throwing themselves at his feet.” 

“Gross,” Hanamaki says. “But fitting, huh? Always the pompous king. Even when he is some kind of whore.” 

“Don’t call him that,” Hajime snaps. 

“Hajime... He deserves to be called worse than that.” Matsukawa takes a long sip from his bottle. 

“Maybe,” Hajime agrees. “But still. Don’t call him that.” 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki share a look and nod in silent agreement. The two of them know what they have to do. 

***

The sun of the new day falls through dirty windows, particles of dust dancing in its way. It is early, too early, but the bright light wakes Tooru who is curled up in dozens of blankets. He forgot to close the blinds as he came home earlier and now he wishes he had. But in fact he barely knows how he made it home at all. His head is pounding and he groans at that. Probably he shouldn’t have drunk so much yesterday. 

He cracks his eyes open and blinks against the bleariness. Seems like he also forgot to take out his contacts yesterday. Nice. Tooru sighs once more and then slowly moves to sit up. And then he needs to move pretty fast all of a sudden as a wave of nausea washes over him. He stumbles over his own feet as he dashes out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom, barely making it in time before he throws up, vomit hitting the toilet. At least he made it but Tooru isn’t really able to be happy about that while he heaves up everything that is in his stomach. He still feels like shit as this is over and just lets himself slide down onto the floor, the cold tiles pleasant against his sweaty skin. 

“You okay?” Kuroo’s voice comes from the door, but Tooru is far too exhausted to acknowledge his friend’s presence. “I’ll get you a glass of water and something for your headache.” Tooru hears Kuroo walk away on bare feet and groans as the nausea returns. He pulls himself up from the floor for another round of throwing up. 

“I’ll never drink again,” Tooru whines as Kuroo is back. 

The latter just snorts. “You say that every time afterwards. And then you do it again.” 

“I mean it this time,” Tooru insists and takes the pill and the water Kuroo offers him with a mumbled thanks. “How did I get home?” 

“You don’t remember?” Kuroo asks and sighs. “We’ll talk about that later. You should sleep a little more.” 

“Sounds good,” Tooru agrees and lets Kuroo help him up from the floor and to his feet, then over to his bedroom. 

***

Tooru feels significantly better as he wakes up the next time. Kuroo gave him some water and painkillers earlier, so the throbbing in his head is mostly gone and more importantly he doesn’t feel nauseous anymore. His gaze wanders to the nightstand and he squints at the time. It is late in the afternoon by now and Tooru knows he needs to get up and ready for work. It is on days like these when he is most thankful for working at the evenings and during nighttime. He stretches his long limbs, feeling a little stiff from sleeping so long, but good nonetheless. He smiles fondly as his eyes get caught by the glow-in-the-dark stickers decorating his ceiling. These aren’t the same as in his room back in Miyagi but new ones, but he likes them all the same. 

He gets up before the wave of nostalgia hitting him can fully embrace him and walks over to the kitchen. Tooru’s eyes are dry and a little sore since he forgot to take out his contacts yet again. But thinking back he knows he wouldn’t have been able to remove them when he awoke earlier. 

“Sleeping beauty is awake again,” Kuroo greets him as Tooru finally enters the small kitchen. It smells pretty nice and Tooru notices this just now. His stomach growls and Kuroo laughs at that. “I made some rice and vegetables. How are you feeling?” 

“Hungry,” Tooru answers. “Can I help with anything?” 

“Nah,” Kuroo waves him off. “I’m almost done. But you can take care of your eyes, huh? Looks like you forgot about something again.” 

Tooru grins, sheepishly scratching at the back of his neck. “Probably.” 

Kuroo snorts before turning his attention back to the task at hand. Meanwhile Tooru leaves the kitchen and finally takes his contacts out and brushes his teeth. A look in the mirror shows him that his hair is more likely a crows nest than a decent view, but he plans to take a shower later anyway. And Kuroo has already seen him in a much more desolate state than this. 

He eats with Kuroo, sitting in the living room and enjoying the easy company of his colleague and friend. 

“Thank you for bringing me home and staying over,” Tooru says after just stuffing his face for a while. “And for cooking. I owe you...” 

Kuroo grins. “Well, you could come over to my place. It could use some cleaning...” 

“Mean! You didn’t clean here,” Tooru complains. 

“But I took such good care of you,” Kuroo states, placing a hand on his chest dramatically. 

Tooru lifts a brow. “Let me guess... Your fridge is empty?” 

Kuroo shrugs. “This may or may not be the reason for me staying here all day.” He winks at Tooru and both of them return their attention to their meals. At least until Kuroo speaks again. “Tooru? Who is Iwa-chan?” 

The clattering sound of Tooru’s chopsticks falling on the table makes Kuroo look up, brows knit in confusion. Tooru stares back at him, eyes wide and filled with so many emotions that Kuroo can’t pinpoint all of them. There is hurt, fear, desperation, sadness, longing, and so much more. Tooru swallows, his Adam’s apple bopping. “How... how do you know that name?” 

“You said it last night. Often,” Kuroo explains, studying Tooru’s expression carefully. 

“What did I say?” Tooru asks, picking up his chopsticks again but laying them aside. The food is forgotten, his appetite suddenly gone. 

“Something like he shouldn’t leave and that you missed him,” Kuroo says. “But seeing your reaction I’m not sure if I should have brought it up...” Tooru and him may be friends, but there are more things they didn’t know about each other than things they knew. Especially about their past. 

“I see,” Tooru breathes, worrying his bottom lip in thought. “It is... kind of complicated. Or maybe not. But— I really don’t want to talk about him, okay?” 

“Sure, sure,” Kuroo assures and he means it. Instead of pressing for answers he changes the subject and tells Tooru about these new jeans he wants to buy with the next paycheck. Tooru is grateful for that. 

This is how it always is. They are comfortable around each other, talk about a lot but accept any borders the other might have without pushing it. This was how Tooru has gotten so close to Kuroo. After he had made his choice and left his old life behind he hadn’t thought to have a close friend again one day. But here they are. And Tooru cherishes that. Especially in their line of work it is hard to make friends; you can barely trust anyone, need to have your guards up all the time to not get stabbed in the back. Literally. Tooru pushes these unpleasant thoughts aside and concentrates on the here and now, on this brief moment of normality before they get back to work. 

***

The Lagoon already buzzes with life as Tooru arrives there later that day. Kuroo has left earlier to grab some things at his own apartment and Tooru had taken his time to get ready. There is not a single sign of his hangover left as he walks through the guests, feeling the bass of the music vibrating in his body. 

It is a weekday but still many people are here. His boss will be pleased, Tooru thinks and that is always good. When Ushijima-sama is satisfied things are easy, smooth, and Tooru likes that. He waves as he notices Satori near the bar and moves towards the stairs to get to his room. Or the room where he has his stuff. There are no bookings today as far as Tooru knows, but that doesn’t mean that he will have the night off. There are still men who crave for satisfaction in different ways. And Tooru knows how to wrap them around his finger so he isn’t worried about tonight. He will be busy in no time. 

After Tooru changed into other clothes, a skinny grey jeans and a tight blue shirt he returns to the bar. Tooru’s favorite bartender works tonight and that alone already lifts his spirits. As Yahaba looks up, meeting Tooru’s gaze, he smiles and Tooru returns that. 

“Shigeru-chan,” he singsongs, Yahaba already pouring him a drink. After all this time they know each other Yahaba knows what Tooru’s favorite is. 

“How’s the night, Doll?” 

They are working, so it is normal to be addressed by that name, but still it makes Tooru wince. He knows Yahaba sees more in him than a man you can buy for money, that he sees the real person behind the facade of Doll. Tooru tries to mask his thoughts behind one of his fake smiles. “It’s still young. But I have a good feeling.” 

Yahaba laughs. “Good luck.” 

“Thanks.” 

They both know how important it is to keep their boss in a good mood. And the best way to achieve that is to satisfy clients and guests of the Lagoon. Tooru takes a sip of his drink while Yahaba turns towards another guest, smiling all the while. He is famous among their regular guests and without any doubt one of the reasons some of them are here at all. His skills in mixing drinks are kind of legendary and he makes a good show out of it. Not to mention that he is good looking what adds to all his abilities. 

Tooru sighs and lets his gaze wander, but it is not long until Satori approaches him. “Doll, there are two clients for you.” 

Tooru sighs, downing the rest of his drink. “Two at the same time?” 

Satori nods. “Yeah. They look pretty handsome though.” 

“Alright. Where are they waiting?” Tooru follows Satori through a sea of talking and dancing people, barely avoiding being hit by an arm or a leg thrown through the air. Some people really are enthusiastic dancers, forgetting everything around them. Tooru sometimes wishes he would be able to forget about everything, too, and if only for a few moments. But volleyball, the one thing that was able to make his mind shut up, was gone. Gone together with the only person whose presence was able to really calm Tooru. 

“Purple room,” Satori says, Tooru barely catching the answer, preoccupied by his thoughts. He needs to get a grip on himself and fast. He won’t make any money if he is too distracted to please the clients. “I’ll be right in front of the door.” 

Tooru hums. “Alright. Do you know if they have any wishes?” 

“Nope,” Satori replies. “They said it’s their first time.” He wiggles his eyebrows. “And that they heard about you.” 

Tooru doesn’t know if that is a good or a bad thing or how he feels about that at all. It just is how it is. But lots of clients bring a lot of money and that surely is good. 

They arrive at the door to the purple room after a while, the loud music from upstairs a distant sound as if farther away than it actually is. 

“Do I look good, Satori-chan?” Tooru asks even though he knows the answer. 

“You look gorgeous, Doll,” Satori gives back, showing Tooru a thumbs-up. Tooru winks at him in reply before he knocks at the door and enters. 

The purple room doesn’t look much different than the blue room or the other rooms here. The pillows and sheets of the huge bed are purple, the furniture are made out of dark wood. There is a couch in the room and a few photographs decorate the walls. Black and white pictures of half-naked men and women in offensive poses. Tooru doesn’t like these. They remind him that he is just a piece of flesh, purchasable for everyone with enough money. Not more. 

“Hello, my name is Doll. I’m at your service tonight,” Tooru introduces himself before he even looks at the clients, concentrated on closing the door behind him and letting his voice sound inviting and friendly. But as his gaze searches the room for them he freezes. 

Fuck. All of a sudden it is too hot in here. 

“So it is really you,” Matsukawa says, looking at Tooru with a bored expression. But Tooru knows he is anything but. Hanamaki sits next to him on the couch. 

“What...,” Tooru tries but fails. This can’t be happening. First Hajime, now these two...

“You surely want to know what we want,” Hanamaki continues for him and gets up from the couch, approaching Tooru. The latter feels rooted to the spot, unable to move or to make a sound. He just stares at the two unawaited guests. “We need to talk, Tooru.” 

Tooru manages to shake his head. “No. When you two aren’t clients I need to go...,” he mumbles and turns. He just wants — desperately needs— to get out of here. Hanamaki is fast to close the distance between them, grabbing Tooru’s arm. 

“Don’t you dare running away now,” he snarls, fingers digging painfully into Tooru’s forearm. 

Tooru stills. He knows he should leave. Nothing good will come out of talking about his situation. On the other hand Tooru knows that he won’t get rid of these two that easily. Not since they found out where he works, so with a tinge of apprehension, he gives in. “Alright. Let’s talk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!   
> New chapter is here- yay! I’m going with Saturdays for updates ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support on the first chapters, Kudos, Bookmarks, comments, subscriptions— it means a lot :D 
> 
> Be aware of the tags and enjoy the third chapter :)

The tension in the room makes it hard to breathe. Tooru feels as if the walls are closing in on him as he tries to not give his emotions away. It is as if he is stripped bare under the eyes of Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He hides the slight trembling of his hands by crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“We should totally beat you up,” Matsukawa says, his voice overly loud in the silent room. 

Tooru crooks a grin. He is good at acting and now it counts, maybe more than at any other time in his life. “What do you want?” He entirely ignores Matsukawa’s words. Hell, Tooru has an idea what this is about. It can hardly be a coincidence that the two of them are here to interrogate him just after Hajime had been here. 

Hanamaki snorts. “We want to know what you are doing here.” 

“And why you just dropped from the face of earth as if none of us or Hajime meant anything to you,” Matsukawa adds. 

Tooru takes a deep breath that trembles on his lips. His heart is beating painfully fast in his chest, the sound of it so loud that it is hard to follow their words. “I started a new life.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Matsukawa growls. “This is your new life?” He makes a gesture towards the room. “Really, Oikawa?” 

“I already told Iwa-chan—“

“Don’t call Iwaizumi that,” Hanamaki interrupts, moving towards Tooru. Anger radiates from his body in waves and Tooru steps away instinctively. “You lost every right to use that nickname as you disappeared.” 

“Then why are you here?” Tooru asks, trying to mask the trembling in his voice, in his whole body. “There’s nothing I can tell you.” 

Matsukawa snorts. “The great Oikawa Tooru in a loss for words. I would be disappointed if I weren’t certain that you’re hiding something.” 

“Yeah? What makes you think that?” Tooru asks. He is tense while he watches both, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, this situation not at all what he wants to deal with. 

“It’s because we know you, Oikawa. You forget for how long we have been friends,” Matsukawa answers. “And for how long you have been our captain.” 

“We were kids back then, Mattsun,” Tooru says. “People change all the time.” 

“But not you. Not like this,” Hanamaki speaks again. “What happened to you, Tooru?” 

The unexpected use of his first name makes Tooru lose the little control he has left for a split second, eyes widening slightly. He immediately tries to school his expression, grinning brightly at Hanamaki. “Aw, that’s really cute, Makki. Nothing happened to me. I chose to be here. And this is it.” 

“Stop that shit, captain,” Matsukawa sighs. “We’re not as good as Iwaizumi, but we’re able to tell when you’re lying.” 

“Talk to us, god dammit,” Hanamaki adds. “We’re still beyond pissed because of what you did, but we would never leave you hanging when you need help.” 

Tooru laughs, loud and false and a little desperate. He knows he can’t fool these two. But there is no way to tell them the truth. “We’re not in some kind of drama movie, you know? I’m not a damsel in distress or something.” Tooru’s eyes dart towards the door, then back to the other two. He is dangerously close to crumbling but he knows he can’t. It is not only his life on the line. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a weird look and Tooru wonders if they are communicating without words. Just as Hajime and him used to. “No, you’re obviously not,” Matsukawa says then. 

“Good,” Tooru nods. “It was nice seeing you two, but I have work to do.” He winks at them and leaves the room as fast as he can. 

Satori is in front of the door, looking up in confusion. “Done already?” 

“Yes,” Tooru answers. “I’ll freshen up a bit.” 

“Alright, Doll.” 

Inside of the purple room Hanamaki and Matsukawa stare at the door. 

“Do you believe him?” Hanamaki asks. 

“Not one bit,” Matsukawa replies. 

***

The letters on the monitor don’t make sense to Hajime, but they really should since he spent hours trying to write this report. Rubbing his face tiredly, he suppresses a yawn and looks at his watch. It is far past the end of his shift and yet he is still there, in his office at the local police station, trying to write a report that isn’t due until a few days later. He would give everything to distract himself from his thoughts and had hoped work would help. It doesn’t. 

Whenever Hajime blinks he sees Tooru in front of his eyes, the image imprinted behind his lids. And he hates it. 

It wasn’t long since his life had calmed down, since he started to make the right decisions. Decisions for himself and not for his family or other people around. And just as he comes around to accept himself as who he is a new earthquake turns everything upside down. An earthquake named Oikawa Tooru. 

And Hajime doesn’t —he really doesn’t— want to think about Tooru again. There is already enough on his plate as it is. He just can’t afford to go back to this dark places in his mind. The places where he asks himself if it was his fault that Tooru disappeared. On one day they called and texted as if everything was alright and then the next day Tooru was gone. And with him the whole Oikawa-family. 

That alone is enough to know that it wasn’t because of anything Hajime said or did— or maybe didn’t say. Tooru might be dramatic more often than not but he wouldn’t run off and take his family with him. 

“Damn,” Hajime sighs. No matter how hard he tries, he finds himself again in this whirlwind of thoughts, drawn into them like a moth to the flame. “Why are you at a place like this?”

He can’t help but feel that something is off, especially since he met Tooru the evening before. There was no way that a former athlete ended up like this out of free will, wasn’t it? But maybe Hajime just wants to think that. Wants to think that Tooru didn’t follow his own decision. That would be so much easier to bear than the thought of Tooru just leaving him behind. 

The sound of his ringing phone brings Hajime back from his thoughts. He reaches for the device. 

“Hello?” 

“Iwaizumi?” Matsukawa asks. 

Hajime smirks. “Shouldn’t you know whom you’re calling? What’s up?” 

“Are you at home?” 

“Err, no, I’m still at the office,” Hajime replies, glancing at the clock. It is later than he expected. “Did something happen?” 

“You’re working this late? Really, Iwaizumi, you need to take a break from time to time, you know?” Matsukawa sighs. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hajime rolls his eyes. “So, what do you want?” 

“Makki and I wanted to come over,” Matsukawa answers. 

“I’m working,” Hajime says, running a hand through his hair. He is absolutely not in the mood to deal with these two tonight. He can barely deal with himself right now. 

“Do I need to call Daichi? He won’t be amused—“

“Okay,” Hajime interrupts. “Okay, I’ll go home. Don’t call him, okay?” 

“Good,” Matsukawa sounds pleased. “We’ll meet you at your apartment.” 

Hajime ends the call and gets up from his chair. The last thing he needs right now is Daichi getting involved just because he stays at the office for so long. Daichi would be worried and Hajime would feel bad because of that. He is not just Hajime’s colleague, he is also his friend. They met each other at the police academy and were lucky enough to join the same police station. Hajime sighs, thinking back to easier days. Days where his only worry was to get out of bed with sore muscles and aching backs. Before his life became a disaster he only recently began to sort out. And on top of his own confusion, his own insecurities, he runs into Tooru. Just as Hajime had started to think that he gets a grip again, that he is in control again. 

Sometimes life really seems to hate him. 

***

“What’s wrong with you lately?” Ushijima sounds irritated as he watches Tooru shuffle through his wardrobe. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Tooru replies nonchalantly. 

Ushijima sighs. “Doll, you need to be careful. This is the second client leaving in two days...” 

“Where is the problem? They paid, didn’t they?” Tooru hums to himself, pulling out a purple button down shirt. “Do you think this is good?” He holds it up for Ushijima to see. 

“The problem is that my father isn’t amused,” Ushijima says. “You know what that means?” 

“So no purple?” Tooru asks. Of course he knows what that means and the thought alone leaves him terrified. But he can’t let panic overtake him. Not now. “I’m supposed to meet some rich guy. I haven’t met him before and I need to look gorgeous, Ushiwaka-chan. Would you please help me?” 

“You look good in anything,” Ushijima says, his eyes on Tooru. “I take that the boss already talked to you?” 

“Not in person, no. But he sent someone. He left just before you came here,” Tooru sighs. “I need to prove my worth now.” He doesn’t want to think about what that means. Up until now it had been bearable, this whole escort thing, from time to time a blow job for one of the clients, but Tooru is afraid that might change. Kuroo for example really sells his body. Something that Tooru never could imagine to do himself. But he is not in the position to argue. It is not just for him. 

“Tooru,” Ushijima whispers, the use of his first name a sign of how shaken up the taller man is. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t sweat it. It’s not your fault, Ushiwaka-chan,” Tooru assures. And he is really not angry at Ushijima. The only one to be blamed for his situation is he himself even though Tooru still doesn’t know any other way of keeping his family safe than working at the Lagoon. And if Ushijima-sama wants him to sell his ass then Tooru will. If he likes it or not. 

“When are you going to meet him?” 

Tooru glances towards the clock. “Thirty minutes.” 

“Do you want me to check on you later?” 

“No, no. It’s alright,” Tooru says. “It’s not as if I’m a virgin, you know?” And he doesn’t want Ushijima to get in trouble because of him. For being too nice to him. 

Ushijima nods. “If you change your mind you have my number.” With that he takes his leave and Tooru is alone again. Alone with his thoughts. He tries to focus on getting ready. The most important thing right now is to please the boss so he can’t look anything other than gorgeous when he meets this client. He needs to blow him from his feet. 

***

Due to the late hour the streets are empty and it doesn’t take long for Hajime to arrive at his apartment. He isn’t surprised to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s car already parked in front of the building. As soon as he gets out of his own car his best friends do the same and the three of them enter the house. 

“Fuck, Iwaizumi. You sure look tired,” Hanamaki says. His voice echoes in the stairwell just as their steps. 

Hajime snorts. “If you two are just here to compliment me you can leave.” They arrive at his door and he fumbles with his key before the door swings open and they finally enter Hajime’s apartment. 

“No, not just to compliment you. But just so you know, your frown looks beautiful today,” Hanamaki grins and Hajime rolls his eyes as he switches the lights on. 

“Get out of your shoes. Both of you,” Hajime sighs. “You want a beer or something?” 

“Rough day?” Matsukawa asks carefully. 

“What do you think?” Hajime mumbles and walks over to the kitchen to grab some beer out of the fridge. He feels like he would prefer something stronger tonight but that needs to wait for after whatever Matsukawa and Hanamaki want to talk about. “What is so important that it needed to be tonight?” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a look before sitting down on the couch. “You should take a seat, too.” Matsukawa suggests. 

Hajime does just that, opening his can of beer while waiting for his best friends to begin. “Must be quite serious when I look at your faces...” 

“Our faces are perfectly fine, thank you very much,” Hanamaki replies, most likely as an attempt to lighten the mood but to no avail. 

“We were at the Lagoon tonight,” Matsukawa finally starts and Hajime’s hand stills on its way to his mouth. 

“Okay... and why?” he asks even though he can already guess the answer. 

“Oikawa,” Hanamaki answers. “After you told you met him...” 

“You couldn’t let it go,” Hajime sighs, leaning back into the cushions of the couch. “And did you beat him up?” 

Matsukawa runs a hand through his hair. “You have no idea how much we would have liked to do that. But no.” 

“We wanted to talk to him. Wanted to get some answers,” Hanamaki adds. 

“And?” Hajime asks, his mouth dry despite the beer he is drinking. 

“He didn’t say anything really,” Hanamaki answers. “But we’re pretty sure he doesn’t work there because he wants to.” 

Hajime snorts. “Even if. That’s none of our business.” 

“Do you mean that?” Matsukawa looks Hajime straight in the eye. And oh, how much would Hajime like to just say that he means it, that he isn’t interested in Tooru and what happens to him. Or why he works at a place like that. And not just because of his job at the local police. In fact not at all because of that. 

Hajime lets out a long sigh. “We’re talking about Tooru. So what do you think?” Even though Hajime is angry and hurt because of Tooru’s behavior back then, maybe there is an explanation for all of this. And oh, how Hajime hopes there is. 

***

The knock at his door makes Tooru’s stomach turn. He is nervous, much more than usual. But he manages it to let his voice sound firm and steady as he announces that the door is open. It is Kuroo’s bedhair that comes into view and Tooru feels a little better seeing him. 

“Oi, you alright?” Kuroo asks and closes the door behind him. “I heard about the... expansion of your services.” 

Tooru snorts. “Was there a mail or something?” He often is amazed by how Kuroo just knows things going on at the Lagoon. “And that’s a really nice way to put it.” 

“My ears are everywhere,” Kuroo winks and takes in Tooru’s appearance. “You look good.” 

“I better do,” Tooru sighs. “I’m worried the boss is really pissed right now. I can’t mess this up.” 

Kuroo approaches him, placing his hands on both of Tooru’s shoulders. “You won’t. Just imagine someone you’d like to be with. Someone whose touch feels good.” 

“Is that the way you do it?” 

Kuroo nods. “Yeah, it is. And it really helps. And don’t forget to prepare yourself for it. Some clients don’t waste time on that.” 

Tooru nibbles at his bottom lip, nodding. “And whom are you thinking about?” 

“And who is Iwa-chan?” Kuroo gives right back, smiling at Tooru and giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before letting go. “I believe we both have things we keep to ourselves.” 

Tooru shows a small smile. “You’re right.” He glances towards the clock at the wall and sighs. “I need to go...” 

“The client will love you. And it will be over in no time. It’s just sex,” Kuroo says. 

It sounds easy when he puts it like that. It is really just sex after all. But Tooru still feels uneasy and nervous as he leaves his room and walks to the blue room. Ironically this guy waits for him in that very room in which he had met Hajime yesterday. His hands are clammy and his heart is in his throat but he manages to smile at the bodyguard waiting in front of the door. Unfortunately it is not Satori this time but Tsukishima. The blonde man watches Tooru out of the corner of his eye and that doesn’t do anything for Tooru’s nerves. A nice chatter with Satori would have helped probably. 

Tsukishima works at the Lagoon for longer than Tooru does and Tooru knows he is doing a good job and that Ushijima-sama likes him, but that is all he knows about the blonde guy with the glasses. 

“Tsukki-chan,” Tooru singsongs as a greeting. 

Tsukishima just snorts. “The client is already waiting for you.” 

“I’m in time,” Tooru sighs. “So, who is he?” 

“Yamazaki-kun is the heir of his family and a very important person. You better make him feel good, Doll.” 

“No worries, no worries,” Tooru grins, masking his insecurities and fears behind bright smiles. “That’s my job after all.” 

Tsukishima raises a brow and Tooru feels his stomach drop. There is nothing left to talk about, nothing left to buy him some time to prepare himself for what is about to come. But on the other hand Tooru doubts he will ever be ready for that. 

He takes a deep breath, straightening up a little, and then he knocks at the door, opening it in one fluid motion. 

“Good evening, Yamazaki-kun. My name is Doll and I’ll be at your service tonight,” he introduces himself. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“You’re even more beautiful in person,” a dark voice replies and Tooru locks eyes with Yamazaki. His client for tonight is a man in his mid-forties wearing an expensive suit. His blue eyes send an unpleasant shiver down Tooru’s spine. His hair is short and black, dyed for sure since Yamazaki’s eyebrows are grey. He is bigger than Tooru, but skinnier and doesn’t look like the kind of person that visits the gym or does some exercise. 

“Thank you,” Tooru says, fluttering his long lashes. He notices the open bottle of red wine on the table Yamazaki is sitting at, a half empty glass next to it. “Is there anything you need?” Tooru desperately wants to buy some time. When he is lucky he probably can distract Yamazaki enough to get away with less than sex. 

Yamazaki grins at Tooru and it is the expression of a predator. “I need you closer to me. And your clothes off.” 

Tooru swallows. “Do you want some music while I undress?” 

“I don’t want you to make a show out of that. I paid for fucking you. If I want to see some striptease I can just sit at the bar,” Yamazaki says. 

“Alright,” Tooru replies. His hands are shaking as he starts to unbutton his shirt. Yamazaki’s eyes are on him, a burning gaze that makes Tooru feel even more uncomfortable. He is just an object to this man and he hates it. But he hates himself more for doing this, for having no other option than to eventually sell his own body. Not just his mouth or his company, but his whole body. 

A picture of his sister and Takeru comes to his mind and with that Tooru is able to shake away his hesitation. He knows what he has to do. And he knows for whom he does it. 

The fabric of his clothes rustles as they fall to the ground. Tooru isn’t shy by any means, but Yamazaki’s eyes on him make him feel like a piece of meat and not like a human being. He swallows and tries to remember what Kuroo said earlier. 

“On all fours,” Yamazaki demands and Tooru moves. He can’t risk to anger this client, not after two failed appointments in just as many days. It doesn’t matter that it wasn’t his fault, that he didn’t invite Hajime or Matsukawa and Hanamaki. The boss just sees that he didn’t work like he is supposed to. So he swallows his pride, kneeling on the floor. Yamazaki gets up from his seat and walks around Tooru but isn’t touching him. Not yet at least. 

Tooru’s breath trembles over his lips while his gaze is directed at the floor. The carpet feels nice between his fingers, the soft texture something to hold on. The sound of a zipper makes Tooru’s body tense up. 

“Such a nice ass,” Yamazaki says. “Ushijima-sama told me it’s your first time.... tell me, Doll, are you a virgin?” 

His name falls from Yamazaki’s tongue like a curse and the question makes Tooru think back. Back to the days where Hajime and him shared their first time together. It was loving and sweet and full of warmth. Now all Tooru feels is the cold seeping into his body even though the room his warm. A hard slap on his ass makes Tooru come back to the here and now, his flesh burning where Yamazaki hit him. 

“Answer my question! Are you a virgin or are you a whore?” Yamazaki demands. 

Tooru bites his lip hard enough to draw blood, his eyes blinking against the wetness. His mind is spinning. What is it what Yamazaki wants to hear?

What is the right answer? 

What—

Another slap now directed at his face lets Tooru lose his balance and he falls to the floor, brown eyes wide. “Is that too difficult to answer for you, huh? I see, I see. What did I think from a slut like you...” 

Bile is rising in Tooru’s throat. He feels like a real doll as Yamazaki grabs him and presses him onto the floor, turning him so that he is on his knees again. 

“Let’s see if you’re at least a good fuck,” Yamazaki says and then Tooru screams. Without any kind of preparation Yamazaki pushes his hard cock all the way in. Tooru wheezes as he feels like being ripped apart, his fingers grab the carpet tightly, but to no avail. He feels like he is on fire where Yamazaki thrusts into him. The low moans of the other man are muffled in Tooru’s ears. All he hears is his own heartbeat overly loud. Black dots dance around in his vision but as much as he wishes to— he doesn’t pass out. He can’t even imagine how much worse this would be hadn’t he prepared himself like Kuroo suggested. 

And Yamazaki seems to really enjoy it when his enthusiastic rhythm is anything to go by. 

“You’re so tight,” Yamazaki growls and it doesn’t even sound human anymore. If it hurts him too he seems to find pleasure in the pain. Or maybe he finds pleasure in Tooru’s broken sobs. “You really are a good fuck, Doll.” 

Tooru doesn’t know how long it takes until Yamazaki lets out a scream and his motions stutter. It still hurts as Yamazaki pulls out and Tooru is too caught up in his own misery to stand on his hands and knees anymore. After Yamazaki lets go he just collapses onto the soft carpet of the blue room. 

Yamazaki walks to the table and takes the glass with red wine, downing it with a pleased hum. With his other hand he throws the used condom at Tooru’s crumbled form on the ground. At least Yamazaki used one even though Tooru doesn’t know when the man had put it on. 

“Doll, it’s right what I heard about you. You’re good,” Yamazaki says then, placing the empty glass back on the table. “I will book you again.” And with that Yamazaki leaves. 

Tooru isn’t able to move. His body shakes, his limbs feel weak, he feels filthy, soiled. As the door closes behind Yamazaki his sobbing becomes desperate crying. He curls up on himself, clutching his trembling body as if he could prevent himself from falling apart further. 

He doesn’t hear the door opening again so he gasps in shock as a soft blanket is placed upon him. Tooru blinks through his tears and is surprised by Tsukishima crouching next to him. 

“He told the boss how much he liked it,” Tsukishima says and Tooru wonders for how long he lied on the floor, crying his heart out. “The boss is very pleased and gave you the rest of the night off.” 

Tooru sniffles. “Thank you.” 

Tsukishima doesn’t say a word as he throws the condom away, using a handkerchief to pick it up from the ground, and then just sits down, legs crossed. He doesn’t push Tooru to get himself together or to leave the room. He just lets him be for now and that is exactly what Tooru needs. A little time to recover from what just happened. And Tsukishima seems to know that.


	4. Chapter 4

Hajime doesn’t even look up from his papers as Daichi enters their office. Not that he knows what is written on them. His mind is far away. 

“How do you even look more tired than yesterday?” Daichi asks, hanging his coat over the back of his chair. 

Hajime grabs his coffee, shrugging as he looks at his colleague over the rim of the cup. “Maybe you’re imagining things.” 

Daichi snorts. “I don’t think so. You’ve been out of it lately.” 

“It’s nothing,” Hajime says, fully aware that Daichi is able to see right through his lie. Maybe he’ll just let it slip. 

“It’s not nothing. It’s ever since you visited this establishment. The Lagoon was it?” Daichi replies, starting his computer. “Did you run into the yakuza or what happened?” 

Hajime tilts the cup in his hands, the brown liquid moving back and forth. “Does it belong to the yakuza?” 

Daichi shrugs. “I’m not sure. But we both know that most nightclubs are in their hands. It wouldn’t be surprising.” 

Hajime lets out a long breath. “I ran into someone there.” 

“Well, it’s a nightclub. There are people.” 

“No kidding.” Hajime crooks a grin and Daichi considers that at least a small win. Hajime has been gloomy lately, oftentimes lost in thoughts. And Daichi knows him well enough to know that it weren’t pleasant ones. 

“Whenever you’re ready to talk, I’m here,” Daichi says and leaves the office to grab a coffee for himself. 

Hajime places his cup back on the table, playing with the handle. Daichi is not just his colleague but a close friend as well. Probably it would be good to get his thoughts off his chest. Not that talking to Hanamaki and Matsukawa wasn’t helpful but Daichi might have another perspective on this. 

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. It is true that he has been distracted lately. Ever since he ran into Tooru again he can’t help but think about him. About how he ended up at a place like the Lagoon. But still he hasn’t an idea how to approach Tooru again, is too scared to visit him at the establishment again. As much as he craves answers he is afraid of them. 

***

The water of the shower his icy cold but Tooru doesn’t register this. He is far too busy trying to violently scrub his body clean. He doesn’t care that his skin is already red and raw. Hadn’t cared since the incident with Yamazaki. Tooru just wants - needs- to feel clean again. 

It’s already been a few days since then and even though Tooru goes to work like usual, hiding everything behind perfect masks, he is still shaken to the core. 

He blinks against the blurriness in front of his eyes not caused by the lack of contacts but tears. When had he started crying again? He doesn’t know. He just knows he needs to scrub himself clean. Clean. Clean. 

“Tooru? Are you still in the shower?” Kuroo’s voice sounds from the hallway. 

Tooru stills, trying to swallow against the lump in his throat. “Y- yes!” he forces out. “I’m almost done!” 

“You better be,” Kuroo gives back. “We need to be at the Lagoon in thirty.” 

Alone the mentioning of the Lagoon makes bile rise in Tooru’s throat. He closes his eyes, taking a breath as deep as possible to let it out slowly. “I know.” He is proud that his voice doesn’t waver. 

There is no answer from Kuroo but Tooru knows his friend is most likely making coffee for them. He isn’t sure if he’ll be able to drink any of it, hadn’t been able to eat or drink much for the last few days. But he needs to try. He doesn’t want to unnecessarily worry Kuroo. 

So Tooru finishes his shower, not feeling clean enough in the slightest. But still he steps out and dries himself off before getting dressed. All the while he avoids to meet his reflection in the mirror. He can barely stand the sight of his naked body lately. 

As Tooru finally leaves the bathroom the scent of fresh coffee and cooked eggs fills the air. He walks over to the kitchen where Kuroo sits at the counter. 

“Good morning,” he greets. 

Kuroo laughs. “More like good afternoon. Did you sleep the whole day?” 

Tooru shrugs. “I was tired.” He occupies himself with grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee. 

“You still look tired,” Kuroo states. He gets up and moves towards Tooru to place a hand on his forehead. Tooru shrieks and stumbles back, hitting the counter. “Hey, hey... what’s that?” Kuroo lets his hand sink and looks at Tooru, worry swimming in his eyes. 

Tooru chews at his bottom lip and shakes his head, trying to cover up his nerves with a laugh. It sounds fake. “Nothing. You just surprised me.” 

Kuroo narrows his eyes. “You’re lying.” 

“It’s really nothing. Nothing you need to worry about,” Tooru says. 

“I’m your friend. I’m allowed to worry,” Kuroo replies, running a hand through his messy hair. “It is because of your client, isn’t it?” 

Tooru tenses at that and curses his body for giving him away like that. Still he tries to cover it up. “Which client? I have a lot.” 

“Don’t play games with me, Tooru. You know whom I’m talking about. And again- I’m your friend. I’m here for you,” Kuroo urges. “Talk to me...” 

Tooru sighs. “We need to leave, don’t we?” 

Kuroo mimics the action before he nods. “Yes.” He feels more than bad for not being able to get through to Tooru. But when Kuroo has learned one thing in their friendship it is to give Tooru time and to let him know he is there for him. It doesn’t feel like enough but that’s all he can do right now. “Let’s go.” 

***

The Lagoon is rather empty as they arrive there. That is nothing out of the ordinary given the fact that it is only afternoon. Still there are already a few people sitting at the bar, drinking their worries away. Tooru feels himself itch for a drink. 

Ushijima is talking to Satori and Tsukishima but looks up as Tooru and Kuroo make their appearance. “You’re early today.” 

Tooru shows him one of his sweet smiles. “Boss told me to. I have a client for dinner in a bit.” He avoids Tsukishima’s gaze that he feels on him. Ever since that client a few days ago Tooru has the feeling Tsukishima is looking at him. He doesn’t say anything though. 

“I just have an early client in the yellow room,” Kuroo explains. 

“I see,” Ushijima says, nodding to himself. His attention then returns to the other two and Tooru slips away before any other questions can be asked. Kuroo is at his heels. 

“Why is Tsukki looking at you like this?” Kuroo asks once they’re out of earshot. 

Tooru shrugs. “How would I know?” His hands clench into fists by his side, short nails digging into skin. 

“You’re really strange lately, Tooru,” Kuroo sighs. “If you need to talk—“

“Just mind your own damn business for once,” Tooru snaps. He knows his friend wants to help him, he just doesn’t want this help to be forced on him. Tooru still isn’t ready to talk about his thoughts, about the disgust he feels for himself. Or the fact that he feels as if his body weren’t his anymore. Kuroo sleeps with clients for money and hasn’t a problem with it. So why does he? 

Kuroo stops in his tracks, looking wide-eyed at Tooru. “Oi, I’m sorry, dude. I’ll leave you alone now. See ya!” Kuroo winks at Tooru before quickening his steps and disappearing in one of the nearby doors, the playfulness betrayed by the concern visible in his eyes. 

Tooru lets out a long breath. “Damn...” A hand runs through his curly hair and he knows he needs to apologize. But not now. Now he needs to get ready for the client. 

Little does he know that this day will get even worse. 

***

“Are you sure you don’t want Mattsun or me to join you?” Hanamaki asks over the phone. 

Hajime looks out of the window of his car. Raindrops are making soft sounds as they hit the vehicle and the pavement. “I’m sure. You two have already tried to talk to him.” 

“So did you,” Hanamaki reminds him. “And it hasn’t gone well. What makes you think it’ll work better this time?” 

“I don’t know. Desperation maybe?” Hajime says. “I’ll call you later.” 

Hanamaki sighs. “Yeah. Good luck.” 

Hajime ends the call and pockets his phone before he gets out of the car. The air is chilly and Hajime wonders briefly if it will snow soon. He moves towards the door under a neon sign in aquamarine. 

A few people stand there in a row, talking and laughing while they wait to be let in. Hajime burrows his hands in the pockets of his coat and waits until it is his turn. 

The man at the door wears black glasses and has short blonde hair. Hajime remembers having seen him at his first visit here as well. He doesn’t smile at any of the guests, just works quickly, waves people in or sends them away. Finally it is Hajime’s turn and he can enter. 

The heat inside hits him in the face after the cold outside. The Lagoon is already buzzing with life, loud music makes it hard to talk. But that is what people come here for Hajime muses as he hangs his coat. Then he turns towards the bar. 

The bartender is busy preparing drinks and making a show out of it. He smiles and talks to the guests, moves to the music vibrating in the floor. 

Hajime finds a free spot at the bar and waits until the bartender looks his way before he raises his hand. The bartender comes closer, smiling. 

“What can I get for you?” he asks. 

His name tag says ‘Yahaba’ so Hajime muses that is his name. He smiles back. “Scotch, please. And do you know if Doll is here tonight?” 

Yahaba crooks his head, looking Hajime up and down. “I haven’t seen him lately. Are you one of his clients?” 

Hajime needs to strain his ears to understand Yahaba and shrugs. “Kind of.” Something in Yahaba’s eyes changes after that but Hajime can’t say what exactly. He just looks a little less friendly towards him. Probably Hajime is imagining things. 

“If you want to know for sure ask the guy over there,” Yahaba says, pointing towards a large man with brown hair and an impassive face. 

Hajime nods. “Thank you.” 

Yahaba waves his hand dismissively before he prepares Hajime’s drink, placing it in front of him. He turns towards the next customer without another word. 

Hajime takes a sip of his scotch, the slight burn of the alcohol a welcome sensation. He is tense and nervous and afraid. But he needs to try and get to talk to Tooru. He downs his drink and gestures for another one. As he has it in hand- Yahaba is quick to refill- Hajime walks over to the man Yahaba had shown him before. 

Hajime swallows. The guy is tall, taller than Tooru even. “Excuse me?” 

The guy looks at him, a brow raised in question. “Yes?” 

“Err... I’m looking for Doll. Is he... is he here tonight?” Hajime says. 

“And who are you?” 

“Oh, sorry. My name is Iwaizumi Hajime,” Hajime answers, clutching his glass just a little bit tighter. 

“Ushijima,” the man gives back. “So you’re interested in Doll’s services?” 

Hajime feels his cheeks heat up. It’s not that but he can’t just say that. So he nods. “I was with him already and I kind of want to do it again.” He cringes inwardly at how this sounds. 

Ushijima nods approvingly. “I can understand that. Doll is one of our most famous employees. I’m really sorry to tell you he isn’t available right now. If you’d like someone else I can surely help you.” 

Hajime turns the glass in his hands, thinking. Of course he just wants to see Tooru, to talk to him. He is desperate to get some answers. But if he meets one of Tooru’s colleagues that could be helpful as well. Probably. “Err, yes, sure,” Hajime says. “And I’d like to make an appointment with Doll for another day.” 

Ushijima smirks. “That we can do. Would you follow me please?” He starts to move then, looking over his shoulder to make sure Hajime follows. He does. 

They leave the dancing people and most of the noise behind as they step through a door in the back. The bass dies down to a distant sound as Ushijima closes the door behind them and continues to move. 

Hajime has been here before. It was on the day as he accidentally ran into Tooru in one of the rooms. It feels so long ago and not long ago at the same time. 

Ushijima opens a door and reveals a room that looks like a living room with cozy looking couches and armchairs. “Have a seat. I’ll get someone for you,” he says. “If you want something to drink there is a fridge and a bar behind the door over there.” 

“Thank you,” Hajime replies but goes for just taking a seat in one of the armchairs. He downs the rest of the drink he had been carrying and places the empty glass on a small table next to where he sits. 

It isn’t long before Ushijima returns and he isn’t alone. A black-haired man enters alongside him, grinning as he spots Hajime. 

“Good evening. So you are the client that wanted to meet Doll?”

“Where are your manners, Panther?” Ushijima says. “I’ll leave the two of you alone. I’m certain you will be satisfied, Iwaizumi-san.” 

Hajime nods, uncertain of what to say. Ushijima leaves the room again and Hajime swallows as he feels Panther’s eyes on him. The name is fitting, he thinks, since these eyes really seem cat-like. 

“You’re name’s Iwaizumi?” Kuroo says, swinging his hips lightly as he walks over to where Hajime is sitting. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, yes...” 

Kuroo hums. “Sounds familiar somehow... do we know each other?” He doesn’t bother offering Hajime his services. Kuroo has the certain feeling that this is not what this guy is here for. 

Hajime shakes his head. “Not that I’d know. But probably we both know Oikawa...” He holds his breath as he watches Kuroo’s eyes widen just the slightest bit before he schools his expression.

“Mmh, I don’t know if this name rings a bell...,” Kuroo says, sitting down on one of the couches across from Hajime. 

“I’m sure it does,” Hajime replies, leaning forward in his seat. His arms rest on his thighs while he watches Kuroo closely. “Maybe you know him as Tooru or Doll. And as far as I know he is your colleague.” 

Kuroo chuckles lowly. “When you already know, why are you asking?” He won’t give out information about his friend just like that. 

“To make sure,” Hajime says. “Can you answer a few questions?” He knows he is pushing his luck. The man in front of him is a stranger after all, just as Hajime is to him. But they have something in common. Tooru. And maybe this will help Kuroo opening up to him. At least a little. 

“First I have some questions,” Kuroo gives back, crossing his long legs. “You will understand that I won’t just talk behind a friend’s back.” 

Hajime nods. “Ask.” 

“Why are you looking for him? My feeling says you’re not just an ordinary client falling for Doll’s looks,” Kuroo comes straight to the point. 

“We grew up together and were best friends before... well, before he disappeared,” Hajime replies. 

Kuroo makes a small sound in the back of his throat. “Is there any chance he used to call you Iwa-chan?” 

Hajime makes a face. It sounds foreign when someone who isn’t Tooru calls him that. But he nods his head. “That’d be me, yeah.” 

“I see,” Kuroo sighs. “And what do you want? Get him out of here or something?” 

“For now I just want to talk to him,” Hajime says. “You’re... you’re friends with him?” 

“Yes. And that’s why I won’t talk about him with you. But if you want me to tell him something I’ll do it,” Kuroo explains. 

Hajime lets out a breath. Even though he isn’t about to get answers to his questions this isn’t bad. “Would you tell him I’d like to talk to him? And maybe can you give him my number?” 

Kuroo grins. “No problem, bro.” 

“And I’ll pay for your time of course. You’re really helping me,” Hajime adds. 

Kuroo declines this at first but in the end Hajime has left his number and some money. Kuroo sits in the room a while longer after Hajime is already gone. He wonders what Tooru will do about the number. If he will contact Hajime. Kuroo believes it could be good for Tooru, especially since he is having such a hard time lately. But it could as well make things complicated and he knows that none of them needs that. 

He is soon distracted from his thoughts as Ushijima calls him to his next client. Kuroo wants to talk to Tooru afterwards. Then his friend should be back from his own client. 

***

Hajime feels lighter as he leaves the Lagoon. Even though it wasn’t Tooru he talked to he feels like having accomplished something. Maybe that is the first step to get Tooru back in his life. Hopefully it is. 

He pulls his phone out of the pocket and dials Hanamaki’s number. His friend picks up after the third ring. 

“Iwaizumi? Everything alright?” Hanamaki asks immediately. 

Hajime can’t help but grin lightly at this. “Yeah. Why shouldn’t it?” 

Hanamaki snorts. “I don’t know? Probably because you went to this establishment again to talk to our beloved captain?”

“I didn’t though,” Hajime replies, fumbling for his car keys in his other pocket. 

“You didn’t what?” Hanamaki asks. “You didn’t go to the Lagoon or you didn’t talk to Tooru?” 

“The latter.” Hajime opens his car and gets in. After closing the door he starts the engine to turn on the heat. It’s getting cold. 

“For that you’re in a good mood... What happened?” 

“Yeah, I am,” Hajime agrees. “Are you at home? I’d like to come by. We can talk then.” 

“We’re here,” Hanamaki says. 

***

Kuroo is getting ready for his next client as someone knocks at his door. “Come in,” he calls out while he is still stuck in getting into his tight shirt. He is surprised as he sees Ushijima enter. “That’s a rare honor. What did I do that you come here?” 

“I come often. That’s nothing special,” Ushijima says. 

Kuroo makes a questioning sound. “Why do I have the feeling it’s special, then?” He slides the shirt finally down, the fabric clinging to his body like a second skin. It’s golden and Kuroo likes how this fits with his eyes. 

Ushijima is right when he says he comes by more often but Kuroo can’t shake the feeling that this visit has a reason. Another than just checking on him. 

“There’s a change in plans tonight,” Ushijima starts again. 

Kuroo tilts his head, listening. This on itself is nothing special as well. So he waits for more information. 

“You’ll switch clients with Doll tonight. He will take your next appointment and you will take his,” Ushijima informs. 

“May I ask why?” This had happened before but it is still not a usual thing. 

“You’re friends with Doll. You may know more than I do, but he has been out of it lately. So I wanted to get him away from the sex clients for a while.” Ushijima looks at Kuroo. “Is that a problem, Panther?” 

Kuroo shakes his head. “Of course not. But couldn’t it become a problem? I mean are the clients alright with the change? And what about the boss? He... he wants Doll to offer these services, too.” 

Ushijima crooks a grin. “Let the boss be my problem. And I already talked to the clients. They’re okay with the change. It pays off that you and Doll are our best employees.” 

“Was that praise from Ushijima?” Kuroo grins. “I feel like the world may come to an end.” 

At that Ushijima chuckles lightly. “Well, it will sooner or later. Your client waits in the blue room.” 

“Alright.” 

Ushijima leaves then and Kuroo sighs. They are lucky to have Ushijima around. Although he is the heir of their boss he has an eye on them. Not just on Tooru and him but on everyone working here. This is a rare thing in the world they live in.

Kuroo gets ready for the client- the tight golden shirt is still his choice to his even tighter black leather pants. All the while he wonders if Ushijima underestimates his father. If that were the case it could end bad for Tooru. No one refuses orders of the boss without any kind of punishment. Even though Ushijima is the one to arrange the change. 

Kuroo sighs, deciding to push this thoughts aside for a while and to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. Something feels off. Just like the calm before the storm. Kuroo has no idea how right he is. 

***

Tooru leaves the purple room in a good mood. Whatever deity may be responsible for the change in clients, he is thankful. His client had been an easy one and Tooru feels at ease. At least a lot more than earlier. 

He walks to the bar where Yahaba is entertaining their guests and sits on one of the bar chairs. He smiles as Yahaba looks his way and nods, ordering his usual drink. He wonders if Kuroo has something to do with the client switch and decides to wait for his friend and to ask him about that. And he still needs to apologize. 

It wouldn’t be really surprising if Kuroo had done something like this but Tooru can’t help but wonder how he then got Ushijima to agree. His fingers tip against his glass. 

“Everything alright?” Yahaba asks after a while. 

Tooru looks up, blinking owlishly. “What?” 

“Everything alright?” Yahaba repeats. 

“Aaaw, Shigeru-chan. Are you worried about me?” Tooru grins. 

Yahaba rolls his eyes and is about to reply as the sound of a shot disturbs them. His gaze immediately flies over to the doors from where Tsukishima and Satori come running. Some guests are screaming, the music stops. 

Tooru jumps from his chair, heart beating violently in his chest. “That... that was a gun, wasn’t it?” 

Yahaba bites his lower lip and nods. “I think so...” 

“You two come with me,” Satori orders urgently as he arrives at the bar. 

More shots sound through the Lagoon, closer now. Tsukishima holds his own gun in hand as he moves towards the back door. The shots are coming from there. 

“Kuroo is back there,” Tooru says in shock, forgetting about using Kuroo’s alias. “We can’t just run and leave him!” 

The other guests are moving. Ushijima shouts orders from somewhere. It feels surreal. 

Satori grabs Tooru’s arm. “You come with me. You don’t help Panther by putting yourself in danger.” 

Tooru swallows and lets himself being pulled along by Satori. He stumbles over his own feet, his mind preoccupied with what is happening. Yahaba follows not far behind. 

Before he knows it they’re outside, the cold air nipping at his exposed skin. He doesn’t wear a jacket. Just like his other stuff it is in the back rooms of the Lagoon. 

Many people stand on the sidewalk. Some of them chatter excitedly, others are still and as shocked as Tooru is. 

“Stay outside,” Satori orders before he moves to go back in. 

Tooru grabs his arm. “Satori-chan... be... be careful.” 

Satori snorts. “Of course.” With that he is off and Tooru feels his knees wobble. He searches for a place to sit down and then all he can do is wait. 

His thoughts wander to Kuroo and if he is alright. Wander to what the hell just happened. And how. The security of the Lagoon is strict to make sure no one brings weapons into the establishment, be it knives, guns or other things. Something like this never happens. 

And still it does. Right now. 

Tooru shivers as he waits. And not just because of the cold.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there :)  
> Thank you so much for all your support so far! It means a lot <33 
> 
> Let me tell you— lots of things are happening in this chapter ;) 
> 
> Now enjoy ^^

Hajime stares at his phone. He should be working, writing reports but everything he does is staring at his phone. The device remains silent. No notifications for new messages. Nothing. 

He runs a hand through his hair, wondering if Kuroo really gave Tooru his number or just said so to get rid of him. Probably it was just that. 

Hajime’s hand reaches for his coffee cup and finds it empty. Sighing he leans back in his chair, staring out of the window for a change. He really, really wants to talk to Tooru. Needs to get some answers to what had happened to his childhood best friend. 

A new cup filled with coffee is placed on his table. “Here. You look like you need some,” Daichi says and Hajime hadn’t even noticed his colleague entering the room. 

Hajime shows a tired smile. “Thanks.” 

Daichi nods, walking over to his own desk to sit down with a sigh. “You know you can talk to me when something is bothering you, right?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, I know,” Hajime replies, taking a sip from the coffee. It is hot and strong, just like Hajime needs it right now. 

Daichi nods while he types something on his computer. “Boss wants to talk to us later. Seems like it’s something important.” 

Hajime hums. “I should finish this report before we go there.” 

Daichi chuckles. “You probably should.” 

With that the two of them fall into comfortable silence, working on their separate reports. 

***

The shivering just doesn’t stop. Tooru sits on the couch in Ushijima’s house covered by a thick blanket and still his body shakes and trembles like a leaf in the wind. He feels cold but it’s a coldness from the inside rather than from the outside. It sits in his bones, his muscles, in his very soul and he can’t shake it off. 

Ushijima enters the room, talking on the phone and carrying a steaming cup that he places on the coffee table in front of Tooru. Then he leaves the room again. 

Tooru doesn’t pay attention to what is said. His thoughts circle around Kuroo and what happened in the Lagoon earlier. He heard that there were people injured and that Kuroo is one of them, but nothing more. 

Is Kuroo’s life in danger? 

Will he be alright? 

What if he won’t? 

A hand placed on his shoulder startles Tooru out of his thoughts. He blinks and notices Satori sitting next to him. 

“You alright?” Satori asks. 

Tooru can’t help but snort. “What do you think?” He sighs. “And you?” 

Satori shrugs, his hand leaving Tooru’s shoulder. “It’s surreal, isn’t it? Something like that in our establishment?” 

Tooru’s lips curve into a joyless smile. “Yeah...” 

“Waka— I mean, Ushijima made you tea. You should drink it as long as it’s hot,” Satori says. 

“You can call him by his first name around me, you know?” Tooru replies and finds it even a little amusing as Satori’s cheeks heat up, nearly matching the red of his hair. “Everyone knows you two are a thing.” 

“I hope not,” Satori mumbles. “When the boss gets to know about this it’ll be the end of me.” 

Tooru nods in understanding. “You know no one of us will tell him, don’t you?” 

“You can never be careful enough. But we obviously weren’t, huh?” Satori looks at Tooru. 

“We weren’t what?” Ushijima asks as he enters the room again, his phone in hand. 

“Finished your phone call?” Satori replies instead of actually answering the question. 

“Obviously,” Ushijima nods. He walks over to the second couch across the one Tooru and Satori sit on. “I needed to report to my father.” 

Tooru shuffles under the blanket. “Did you hear anything from the hospital?” He worries his bottom lip as he looks at Ushijima, unsure if he wants to know the answer. 

“Not yet. I’ll let you know as soon as I do,” Ushijima says and Tooru wonders how he can remain that calm in all this. “You should drink your tea and then sleep a little.” 

Satori nudges Tooru’s leg through the blanket. “See? I told you. Drink your tea.” 

Tooru rolls his eyes but reaches for the cup all the same. The hot liquid helps to expel some of the coldness from his system, but only a little. 

***

His dreams are full of shots echoing through dark rooms and invisible hands grabbing for him. Tooru wakes in a cold sweat, his heart beating erratically in his chest. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, running a shaky hand through his hair. 

Tooru leaves the bed shortly after, his legs feeling like jelly. He hears quiet voices from the living room as he steps into the hallway. 

“He really wants you to open again tonight?” Satori asks. “It’s chaos in the Lagoon after what happened.” 

Ushijima sighs. “My father is taking care of that as we speak. So there won’t be any chaos.” 

Satori hums. “Well, no chaos, then. But I doubt that anyone wants to work that early after that. Or can.” 

“What do you want me to do?” Ushijima asks. “He wants me to hire a new escort boy and someone for the security since Tsukishima and Kuroo will be out for a while.” 

Tooru leaves his spot in the hallway, stepping into the living room. “But they’re alive, right? They... they didn’t...” He can’t finish the sentence, can’t verbalize his fears. 

“No! No, they’re fine,” Satori hurriedly assures, getting up from the couch. “Were you able to sleep a little?” 

Tooru feels Ushijima’s gaze on him as he nods. “Yeah. And I can work when we open again tonight.” 

“That is a good thing,” Ushijima says. “Tendou will bring you home and we’ll see you in the Lagoon later.” 

Tooru tries to smile. “Sure.”

“Then let’s go,” Satori grins, clapping Tooru on the back. 

***

It feels foreign to be back even though Tooru wasn’t gone for long. But after what happened yesterday it feels as if it would have been years ago. 

There are no traces from the shoot-out. Ushijima senior had made sure of that. Still there aren’t as many guests as usual. That isn’t surprising though. 

Tooru waves towards Yahaba as he spots him behind the bar and walks to the back to get ready for the night. Even here where the shoot-out had taken place were no traces left. Everything looks just as it always does and still it feels different. Tooru feels his palms sweat as he enters his room, the door right next to Kuroo’s. 

It is strange that his friend isn’t here. All of a sudden it feels lonely in the Lagoon. 

Tooru doesn’t dwell on this thoughts, can’t afford to. He needs to get changed and to please some customers as Doll. He almost jumps out of his skin as a knock sounds from his door. Tooru sighs deeply before answering. 

“It’s open!” 

His eyes widen in surprise as he sees Tsukishima enter the room, right arm in a sling. 

“What are you doing here?” he asks breathlessly. “Are you okay? Shouldn’t you be at the hospital?” 

Tsukishima grins wryly at him, closing the door. “I’m okay. I wanted to check on you.” 

“On me?” Tooru blinks owlishly. Tsukishima and he aren’t even close so that is more than surprising. “Why?” 

“Maybe because you already had some rough times even before yesterday. And now your closest friend is hospitalized,” Tsukishima offers. “Well, and because boss wanted me for a second opinion on the new security guy.” 

Tooru smiles. “I see. Err, do you want to take a seat or something?” He gestures towards one of the chairs and Tsukishima takes a seat. “Do you know anything about Kuroo?” 

Tsukishima shakes his head. “No, but I didn’t ask either. I know he’s alive though. Didn’t the boss tell you about his condition?” 

“He would probably have told me,” Tooru starts, fiddling with the hem of his tight dress shirt. “I was too afraid to ask.” 

Tsukishima snorts at that. “I’ll let you know if I hear anything. But you really should ask. They know how close you two are.” 

Tooru shrugs. “Yeah...” And he really wants to. He wants to know. But at the same time he doesn’t, too afraid about the possible truth. He isn’t ready to hear how bad Kuroo is injured yet. And since there aren’t any messages from his best friend until now Tooru fears rather bad news. 

***

He isn’t ready for the new security guy either. 

After a short chat with Tsukishima they had left the back rooms to have a drink at the bar and even when just seeing his back Tooru knows whom Ushijima and Satori are talking to. 

Iwaizumi Hajime. 

“Oh, that’s the new guy,” Tsukishima states what Tooru already thought. “Boss can be lucky to have found someone that fast.” 

Tooru nods. This must be some kind of lucid dream or a nightmare or whatever. This can’t be happening. It just can’t. For a second he wonders if he can slip away inconspicuously but at that very moment Ushijima looks up and waves them over. 

Tsukishima complies without missing a beat while Tooru needs a moment to convince his body to move. Stiffly he makes his way over, showing a practiced smile. He can’t let that get to him. Not in front of so many eyes. Especially Hajime’s eyes. 

“Ushiwaka, Satori-chan,” he greets with a nod and is pleased at how level his voice sounds. He doesn’t look at Hajime but turns to wave to Yahaba instead, gesturing to the bartender to make him a drink. 

“This is Doll. But you already know each other,” Ushijima says, used to Tooru’s pet names and not beating an eyelash. As long as his father isn’t around that is. But on the other hand Tooru is far more respectful with Ushijima senior around. “It is part of your job to guarantee our employees safety.” 

Hajime nods in understanding, turning towards Tooru and bowing slightly in his seat. “Nice to meet you properly. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.” 

Tooru crooks a brow. So Hajime wants to act as if they don’t know each other for almost their entire lives? He doesn’t get why but he doesn’t count him out on this just yet. “Well, I’m Doll but you already know that.” He can’t stand Hajime’s gaze for too long and is relieved as Yahaba places his drink on the bar just then. Tooru smiles at him before busying himself with said drink. 

“There will be someone replacing Panther,” Ushijima speaks again. If he notices the tension in Tooru’s posture he doesn’t comment on it. “You will show him around and tell him how it works here.” 

“I have clients tonight. As long as they haven’t cancelled that is,” Tooru replies. He should have checked his schedule probably. 

“This Yamazaki-guy will be here around ten,” Satori fills him in. “But except that you’re free.” 

It takes a lot for Tooru to not let his expression fall as he hears this name. His hand clutches his glass just a little tighter. “Seems like a quiet night then,” he forces out as casually as he can manage. He knows neither Ushijima nor Satori or Tsukishima can see through him. But there is another pair of eyes on him and he feels it burn into his skin. To fool Hajime has always been close to impossible. 

“Shigeru-chan?” Tooru singsongs. “Would you make me something a little stronger, please?” 

Yahaba raises a brow in question but does as he is told, placing another drink in front of Tooru. The other three men are talking again. Tooru doesn’t pay attention to that. All he can think about is to not let his mask slip and to survive another appointment with Yamazaki. 

 

The evening drags on from this point and Tooru is thankful as Satori and Hajime are off together. Satori wants to show Hajime around since it is his first day. Tooru feels as if he can breathe again once they are gone. 

Ushijima left a little earlier together with Tsukishima so its only Tooru and a few other guests at the bar right now, sitting on the very same chair than yesterday as they heard the shots. He closes his eyes tightly as if that could expel the memory. 

“Doll, hey. You there?” Yahaba’s voice startles him. 

His smile slips into place without Tooru noticing, a long practiced skill as natural as breathing. “Of course! Your drinks are excellent by the way.” 

Yahaba rolls his eyes. “They better be. It’s my job after all.” The bartender looks like he wants to say something else but is distracted by new guests, whirling around to make cocktails again. 

Tooru downs his new drink and leaves the bar. He isn’t ready to answer any questions Yahaba might have. And he sure does. 

Hajime is here. At the Lagoon. That is a lot to swallow and honestly too much to stomach for Tooru right now. He all but flees into his room and locks himself into the bathroom. He needs to get a grip on himself. And fast. 

***

Hajime is a little overwhelmed. Sure, he had planned to somehow get in touch with Tooru but he hadn’t awaited for the things to fall into place without him really doing anything. Yesterday he thought to have gone a step in the right direction with Kuroo giving his number to Tooru, today he is an employee at the Lagoon. 

It is all thanks to his boss Ukai. And to the fact that the special force meant to observe the Lagoon is otherwise busy. So Ukai asked him and Daichi if they would like to do this job. If they’d like to get into the establishment in an undercover mission. 

Hajime hadn’t even asked for the details, just agreed on the spot. Ukai filled him in after that of course but all Hajime could think about - can still think about- is how everything works out. 

He listens to Satori who tells him all the important facts about the Lagoon and tries to memorize all of them. Tries not to think about Tooru all the time. Their encounter was strange and Hajime isn’t really surprised. It is only natural for Tooru to be confused as he all but appears at his working place out of the blue. And not as a client this time. 

“I assume you know how to use a weapon,” Satori says. 

Hajime nods. “Sure. I wouldn’t have applied for the job if I didn’t.” 

Satori grins at that. “Yeah, that would’ve been stupid. Iwaizumi, I have the feeling we met each other before...” 

Hajime swallows under Satori’s intense gaze. “You sure have. I was a client before.” 

“Oh! I see,” Satori says, tapping his index finger against his chin. “Doll’s client, right?” 

Hajime nods. There is no sense in lying. He has the feeling Satori knows even without him saying a word anyway. 

“Will you be able to guarantee his safety?” Satori asks. “Can’t use someone whose dick is doing the thinking for him.” 

Hajime snorts. “My brain functions just fine.” 

“Good,” Satori says. 

Hajime feels awkward for the rest of the tour if you could call it that but listens to everything Satori tells him. He needs to make a good job after all. Not just because of this undercover mission but for Tooru as well. When he is patient and careful he will get his chance to get some answers. He is sure about that. 

***

As Tooru leaves the bathroom his makeup is flawless again and he would deny to have cried in there for who-knows-how-long. He has calmed down enough to fully switch into his professional mode. And just in time as it seems since Ushijima enters his room after a light knock. He isn’t alone. 

“Doll? Do you have a minute?” Ushijima asks. “I want to introduce you to Owl. He’ll replace Panther from today on.” 

Behind Ushijima another man enters the room and the first thing Tooru notices is his hair. It’s unique to say the least, reminding him of a brush or something. “Of course,” he says, smiling. “Welcome, Owl. I’m Doll.” 

Owl grins at him sheepishly. “Nice to meet you.” 

Tooru nods, turning his attention to Ushijima. “I have a little time before my client arrives. But I’m sure you already know that.” 

Ushijima’s lips pull into a small smile, a rare expression on his usually stoic face. Not that Ushijima doesn’t have emotions, he just doesn’t show them to the world. Not often anyway. “Yeah, I do know indeed. I just wanted to be polite.” 

Tooru laughs. “That’s like you. You can let Owl in my care. I’ll show him around.” 

Ushijima nods and excuses himself then. He has stuff to do and places to be. Other than Tooru’s room. He is the boss’s son after all. 

“So,” Tooru starts once they’re alone. “You wanna take a seat or drink something?” He walks over to the small fridge in the corner of the room, opening it. 

Owl shuffles on his feet. “I don’t need anything. Thank you.” 

“Too nervous?” Tooru asks with a smirk, taking a bottle of lemonade out of the fridge. “I’m sure it’s all new and a little overwhelming right now, huh?” 

Owl sighs. “Yes and no. I’m not sure what to think about all this...” 

“What brought you here?” Tooru wants to know, taking a sip from his bottle. 

“Something,” Owl answers and Tooru isn’t surprised that he doesn’t receive a real answer. They are strangers to each other after all. “But it’s okay.” 

“What’s your name?” Another rather personal question. Tooru knows that but he tries nonetheless and isn’t disappointed. 

“Bokuto Koutarou. What’s yours?” 

“Oikawa Tooru,” Tooru replies, tilting his head thoughtfully. “Your name sounds familiar...” 

“Yours does, too,” Bokuto says grinning. He already seems to be less tense. “Volleyball?” 

Tooru smiles softly, the thought about the sports he loved so much making him nostalgic. “Yes. You, too?” 

“Yes!” Bokuto exclaims and now his eyes sparkle with life. 

Tooru lets the conversation drift to volleyball. They talk about their old teams, about their positions, about stuff that is so long in the past that it is almost forgotten. Dusty memories that began to fade away. But the conversation brings some of them back to life. A bittersweet sensation. 

They can’t go on like this forever. Soon enough reality catches up to them and Tooru shows Bokuto around. It is a good distraction but at some point everything is said and Tooru needs to get ready for his client. 

Alone the thought of him makes Tooru’s insides clench. But he can’t run away from that. His sister and his nephew are more important than his own well-being. 

***

Tooru shivers as he walks down the hallway towards the yellow room where his client will wait for him. He stops in front of Kuroo’s door, his fingertips touching the wood of it. Tooru doesn’t even have words for how he feels. He is worried about Kuroo and his condition, he feels guilty for their stupid fight. If he could turn back time he wouldn’t fight with Kuroo but listen calmly. God, he would change the whole evening if he could. 

And so many other things. Things from far before yesterday’s events. 

He bites his lip hard to not tear up there and then. Tooru just invested so much time into his appearance after crying in his bathroom earlier. He can’t do that again or he will be late. 

“Here you are.” 

Satori’s voice pulls Tooru out of his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed leaning his forehead against the door. He lets out a joyless laughter. “Where else should I be? That’s the only place for me.” His own bitterness seeps into his words and Tooru sighs, straightening his posture. “I know I’m late.” He turns and freezes as he notices that Satori isn’t alone. 

Hajime looks at him with an unreadable expression on his face, but it is Satori catching his attention again. 

“You aren’t late. Isn’t it normal for Doll to be not punctual?” Satori says, nudging Tooru’s side with his elbow. His eyes though speak loud and clear, telling Tooru things he should know but can’t believe anymore. 

That everything will be fine. That he will be okay. That he is worth more than the money clients are willing to pay for him. 

Tooru makes a show of throwing his hair back- not that it’s long enough to really do that but still- and winks at Satori. “I’m always in time. More or less.” 

“Tell the boss that,” Satori gives back. “We will be in front of your door today. Iwaizumi here needs to learn how it works.” 

“Oh,” Tooru says. “Okay.” It is far from okay honestly, Tooru already inwardly panicking because of Hajime in front of the door when Yamazaki fucks him senseless. And not in a good way. 

Hajime is silent as the three of them move to get to the yellow room but his thoughts aren’t. To see Tooru here, in this establishment, is hard even though he had seen him before. But that was as his client and felt somewhat distant. This time around though Hajime feels like being in the middle of everything. And to see Tooru’s stiff posture doesn’t help one bit. 

In front of the yellow room Tooru tries to show an encouraging smile but mostly fails. It feels so much harder today. But he can’t dwell on it now. Instead he knocks at the door to the yellow room and enters. 

His mask slips into place as he turns towards Yamazaki who is sitting on the couch. “Welcome, Yamazaki-kun,” Tooru singsongs, swaying his hips as he walks over to the couch. “Nice to see you again.” He is a little proud of himself that his voice his steady and that he doesn’t vomit right on the carpet. His smile is hard to hold into place but he manages. “What can I do for you today?” 

“Doll,” Yamazaki says, a disapproving tone in his words. “You kept me waiting...” He sighs, cold eyes never leaving Tooru’s body. 

“I’m very sorry,” Tooru hurriedly assures. 

Yamazaki clicks his tongue. “Empty phrases. You’ll have to work extra hard to make it up to me. Otherwise I will complain about you and I don’t think your boss would be amused if I did.” 

Tooru’s blood runs cold. “Please... please don’t, Yamazaki-kun! I’ll make it up to you!” If Ushijima senior gets to know that a client is disappointed, and a regular with lots of money on top of it, Tooru doesn’t want to know what the consequences might be. The boss is known for being ruthless and Tooru really, really needs to stay on his good side. 

Yamazaki grins and not for the first time Tooru feels like prey. “Clothes off.” he orders. 

Tooru obliges without making a show out of taking off his clothes. He learned earlier that Yamazaki doesn’t want that. 

The chilly air of the room makes goosebumps grow on his skin and it takes a lot for Tooru not to try and cover his nudity. Instead he straightens his posture, chin up and meeting Yamazaki’s gaze. 

“Now lie down on the bed,” Yamazaki says. 

Tooru does just that, his heart all the while beating violently in his chest. His eyes widen as Yamazaki takes his arms and starts to tie them to the bed. “What are you doing?” Tooru’s voice trembles as his body. 

“You said you’d make it up to me. I want to fuck you without you being able to move,” Yamazaki grins, the feeling of his hands unpleasant on Tooru’s skin. Tooru wants it to stop, wants Yamazaki to stop to tie him down. Especially as he notices the ropes digging into his skin. There are going to be marks later when he moves too much. 

So he tries to stay still. 

Tooru can’t afford to annoy Yamazaki. That would mean to annoy the boss as well and that would be beyond bad. Everything he tries so hard to protect would be endangered. He can’t let this happen. 

He doesn’t move as Yamazaki stuffs a cloth into his mouth, doesn’t fight him. As if he could in his current situation. 

The sound of Yamazaki opening his pants disturbs the silence and Tooru squeezes his eyes shut. A slap to his face makes him wince. 

“You’ll be looking at me, you worthless piece of shit,” Yamazaki growls and Tooru’s eyes fly open. He tries to blink the tears away. The helplessness of the situation washes over him and makes his stomach turn into knots. He can’t move, he can’t make a sound except some muffled cries as Yamazaki’s fingers push into his entrance. 

At least Yamazaki doesn’t just fuck him this time. 

But that is the only good thing in this whole situation. Yamazaki even uses some lube, probably he hurt himself the last time around too. Tooru doesn’t care. It is still beyond uncomfortable as Yamazaki pushes into him, the burning feeling making Tooru’s eyes water once more. 

“You are worthless. Just a pretty face and a nice ass. That’s all you are.” Yamazaki grunts as he pushes into Tooru, pulls out a little and pushes into him again. 

Tooru fights to keep his eyes open. His mind wanders while he stares ahead, unseeing. His thoughts are far away all of a sudden. 

In his childhood home. 

On the volleyball court. 

In a past so far away it seems unreal. 

Yamazaki groans insults all the while but Tooru doesn’t hear any of them anymore. Yamazaki doesn’t seem to notice or to care. Maybe both. He finishes after an unclear range of time and pulls out. 

“You’re really a good fuck, Doll,” he grins as he cleans himself, the used condom falling into the trash with a wet sound. “I’ll let your boss know how good you are.” Yamazaki throws a few bills onto the mattress and leaves after he got fully dressed again. He doesn’t bother to untie Tooru. 

With the sound of the closing door Tooru is back in the now and then and lets the tears fall. It is nothing new that he feels dirty but that doesn’t make it any better. 

Satori and Hajime stand in the hallway near the door to the yellow room. There hadn’t been any alarming noises that would have caused them to look after Tooru and his client. 

Yamazaki grins at the two men. “I’m very satisfied. Tell your boss I will come to see Doll again.“ 

Satori nods. “Of course, Yamazaki-kun. It is our pleasure to satisfy you.” He bows politely and Hajime does the same. 

Yamazaki seems pleased. “Oh, and you might want to help Doll.” 

Satori blinks. “What do you mean?” But Yamazaki doesn’t answer, just walks down the corridor. 

Hajime moves before he even notices and rushes into the yellow room. The sight of Tooru tied to the bed and crying makes him freeze in place. “Tooru...” 

“Go away, Iwa-chan,” Tooru sobs, muffled by the cloth still in his mouth, trying to curl up on himself to no avail. “Leave!” 

Satori enters after Hajime and instead of stopping he hurries over to the bed. “Damn, Doll. Did he hurt you?” He pulls the cloth out of Tooru’s mouth, immediately untying him. 

“Send him away, Satori-chan. I— I don’t want Iwa-chan here,” Tooru hiccups. He rubs his wrists as he is free again, red marks coloring his skin from how tight they were. 

Satori shots Hajime a glance. “You heard him.” 

Hajime nods and retreats then although he wants to stay. Wants to make sure Tooru is alright. But he won’t stay against Tooru’s will. He has a feeling that already too many people ignore what Tooru wants. He isn’t one of them. 

So he waits in front of the door. 

“Let me see,” Satori says softly and reaches out for Tooru’s arms. 

Tooru shakes his head, knees pulled up to his chest. “It’s nothing,” he assures. “Thank you though. I can take it from here.” 

Satori sighs and ruffles Tooru’s already disheveled hair. “I’ll let Waka— I mean, Ushijima know what happened.” 

“No!” Tooru cries out, more tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please don’t. Please, Satori-chan! I just need a shower and fresh clothes and I’ll be fine.” It would have been all for nothing if Ushijima gets to know about this. He is the boss’s son and there’s only so much he can keep from his father. 

Ushijima isn’t a bad person as far as you can say that about a yakuza boss’s son. Tooru knows Ushijima doesn’t like his work that much, that he would change a lot of things if he could. But he can’t even though he is the heir. Ushijima would want to protect Tooru. Just like he wanted to protect Kuroo. 

“Just... just give me a moment.” Tooru says, trying to smile. 

Satori looks closely at him and then nods. “Alright. I’ll be in front of the door if you need me. Come out when you’re ready.” 

“Thank you.” Tooru whispers and then he is alone again. Tooru lets himself being consumed by his misery for a moment, lets out the tears of frustration and helplessness. And then he slips his mask on again. 

As Tooru leaves the yellow room roughly fifteen minutes later his eyes are still red from crying but his posture is straight. He won’t let himself being pulled down by all this shit. He won’t. 

Hajime and Satori look at him and Tooru winks at them. “So, I need a shower. Then let’s see what the night has to offer, huh?” He feels Hajime’s burning gaze on him as he walks towards his room, Satori and Hajime right behind him. But he doesn’t look at Hajime, can’t bring himself to.

It would make him crumble, meeting the familiar eyes of his childhood friend. Of his best friend. And Tooru can’t afford to crumble. He has to get through the night first. 

Ushijima waits in front of Tooru’s door and he feels his heart sink. “Ushiwaka-chan?” he hesitantly says. 

Ushijima looks up, meeting his gaze. He furrows his brows, most likely taking in Tooru’s appearance but he doesn’t comment on it. “Doll, Tendou, Iwaizumi,” he greets. 

“Did something happen to Kuroo?” Tooru asks the first thing that comes to his mind. He holds his breath until Ushijima speaks again. 

“He’s in the ICU,” he replies, running a hand through his hair. “He’s in a coma.” 

Tooru hears his own blood rushing in his ears. The world tilts to the side and then— nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

“Iwa-chan, I can’t believe highschool is over.” Tooru whines, hanging on Hajime’s arm as they walk down the street. A familiar way they walked hundreds of times on each and every school day and on days with volleyball practice. This part of their lives is over now and this truth slowly starts to sink in.

“Get off of me. You’re heavy,” Hajime says, trying halfheartedly to push Tooru away. He doesn’t really mean to otherwise he’d be successful. 

“Am not! Don’t be so mean, Iwa-chan!” Tooru complains. 

Hajime sighs. “Would some milk bread lighten your mood?” 

Tooru looks at Hajime, eyes bright. “You know it would. Will Iwa-chan pay for me?” 

“Only when you get off of me already.” Hajime says. 

Tooru snuggles closer instead. “You can admit it that you like it, you know? I know Iwa-chan is a softy. Ow!” 

Hajime hits Oikawa’s arm, cheeks heating up. “Don’t talk such nonsense.” 

“Aaaw, Iwa-chan is flustered!” Tooru singsongs and he feels light and happy. He doesn’t know if Hajime has the same feelings for him than he has, but in this very moment it’s not important. This moment is perfect. 

***

His body feels heavy as Tooru slowly drifts out of his sleep, out of this wonderful dream. He tries to cling to it but it doesn’t work that way. The pictures fade into darkness and his awakening mind can’t help but think how fitting this image is for his whole life. Everything faded into darkness at some point until color became a distant memory. 

He blinks his eyes open and feels his heart stop as his gaze is met by oh-so-familiar green eyes. “Iwa-chan...” 

“Hey,” Hajime says softly and Tooru can feel his hand in his hair. This touch makes him close his eyes again to try to hide his tears. He doesn’t deserve this kind of comfort. “How are you feeling?” 

Tooru swallows against the lump building in his throat and shrugs. “Been better,” he says followed by a long sigh. “How long was I out for?” 

Hajime is silent for a moment, most likely looking at the clock before he answers. “Almost an hour. Do you want me to get someone else? You probably don’t want me here... “ 

“It’s okay,” Tooru replies, finally opening his eyes again. “I’m okay. Luckily I haven’t lost that much time.” He chuckles joylessly while he sits up on the couch he is lying on. Hajime’s hand falls from his head and he feels somewhat empty. 

“What do you mean?” Hajime asks and then he frowns. “You don’t want to work after you just fainted, do you?” 

Tooru crooks a grin. “Do you really think I have a say in this? Ushijima isn’t a bad guy but you don’t want to get on his father’s bad side.” 

Hajime swallows, getting up from his position on the floor and walks over to the small fridge in the room. “At least drink something.” 

Tooru rubs his eyes. They’re burning from his contacts and he’s pretty sure they’re all red and puffy but he’ll make it look better with some makeup. “Okay.” 

It is strange that Hajime is so close and takes care of him like this. It almost feels like years ago as they still were students but at the same time it feels different. More distant maybe but that’s only natural given the fact they haven’t seen each other for a long time. They grew apart. 

Tooru takes a sip out of the water bottle Hajime hands him. It feels good and he takes another sip. He hadn’t noticed just how thirsty he is. 

“Tooru, why are you doing this?” Hajime asks then. 

Tooru stills in his movements for only a slight moment but it’s probably enough for Hajime to notice anyway. Still he tries to school his expression into something nonchalant even though he is anything but. “Well, everyone needs to drink sometimes,” he answers then and gets up from the couch to find new clothes. He notices they’re in his room so this will be an easy task. 

Hajime lets out a sigh. “You know what I mean. Why are you working here? What happened?” 

“Money, Iwa-chan. You know, that stuff you pay your bills with? Everyone needs that,” Tooru says then, busying himself with looking at two different shirts to decide which to wear. 

“You could work somewhere else. What happened that you decided to sell your body?” Hajime continues to ask. His words are laced with worry and concern and to just hear that makes Tooru’s heart clench. 

“Why do you think it was my decision?” Tooru bitterly asks. “And I could ask the same thing— why do you work here?” 

“It’s because of you.” Hajime replies without hesitation and it is the truth. Although it was his boss who sent him here Hajime had wanted to get a chance to be closer to Tooru again. Especially after he stumbled into him by accident as he first visited the Lagoon. 

Tooru’s gaze is cold as he looks at Hajime, forcing all his emotions down. “That’s a pity. I’m a whore, Iwa-chan. I’m not worth the dirt under your fingernails.” He sighs, finally deciding on one shirt and a tight pair of jeans. “And now, please leave. I need to get ready.” With that Tooru walks into his bathroom, locking the door behind him. He can’t stand to look at Hajime now. 

Still he hears the door to his room close as Hajime leaves. Tears gather in his eyes but he fights them. It’s better when Hajime understands what he is— a worthless piece of shit. There is no way to go back to how they were. Not anymore, 

***

Hajime closes the door behind himself with a soft click. He feels horrible for what Tooru said, what Tooru obviously thinks of himself— like he weren’t worth anything if it’s not money. Not worth anything to anyone, not even to himself. But for Hajime it is still Tooru and he still is worth everything and so much more. 

He runs a hand through his hair, only then noticing that he isn’t alone in the hallway. Tsukishima stands there, looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

“Why were you in Doll’s room? I don’t think he wants you around.” Tsukishima states and Hajime winces. It hurts to hear these words. 

He clears his throat. “Ushijima has some business to take care of and he wanted me to stay with Doll until he wakes up.” It feels wrong to call Tooru that. To Hajime this name stands for everything Tooru lost, for everything he had and still has to endure, it tastes like lost dreams and he hates it. 

Tsukishima raises a brow. “I see. How is he, then? Did he kick you out?” His words are accompanied by a smirk. 

“Kind of,” Hajime sighs. “He’s getting ready again even though I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

Tsukishima scoffs. “It’s the best. Do you want him to have time to think right now? Work will keep him busy. And if he really couldn’t he wouldn’t.” 

Hajime crooks a grin. “Seems to me you don’t know him very well. He tends to push himself to his limits and beyond them. Shouldn’t someone stop him?” 

“Oh, so you think you know him, Iwaizumi? It’s your first night. Don’t get too full of yourself.” Tsukishima replies, his eyes cold behind his glasses. 

Hajime suppresses the urge to speak up, to explain that he indeed knows Tooru. Better than anyone here ever could. But he can’t. He can’t reveal the past he shares with Tooru. “You’re right. Sorry.” He bows slightly and that seems to please Tsukishima who waves a hand dismissively. 

“I’ll look after him. You probably want to return to the bar.” Tsukishima says and it sounds so much like an order that Hajime nods. 

“Alright.” He really needs a drink anyway when he thinks about it. And one won’t hurt even though he is working. 

Satori sits at the bar as Hajime gets there. Around him the Lagoon is buzzing with life and loud music, bodies are grinding against each other on the dance floor. 

Hajime takes a seat next to Satori and waves for Yahaba for a drink. Satori nods at him, nursing a glass of what looks like whiskey in his hands. 

“Did something happen?” Hajime asks after ordering a beer. This will have to do for now although he’d crave for something stronger. 

Satori turns the glass in his hands, making the liquid move and the ice cubes cling. It’s too loud to actually hear that though. “You mean except of what already happened?” he asks with a joyless smirk. “Isn’t that already enough for one night?” 

“You’re right,” Hajime sighs. “Is it always like this?” 

Satori laughs. “No. It’s much quieter usually.” He runs a hand through his hair making it stick out in each and every direction in the process. “How is Doll?” 

“He woke up and is already getting ready again,” Hajime replies. Yahaba places a beer in front of him and he immediately takes a few sips. 

“That’s Doll for you,” Satori muses. “No matter what happens he is on his feet in an instant. I wonder how long he’ll be able to keep that up...” 

Hajime looks at Satori and realizes that here really are people that care about Tooru and not just about the money he earns. He wonders if Tooru even notices that or if he is already too far down to realize people genuinely caring for him. “I don’t know...” 

Satori hums, downing the rest of his whiskey. “You’re new so you won’t know that, but in this place we need to look out for each other. Especially for the ones who suck at looking after themselves.” 

“I understand.” And Hajime really does, he just never really thought about that before. A place like the Lagoon is from his point of view as a detective a place full of crimes but he never thought about the dynamics behind the doors, didn’t think about that the people stuck in a place like this share more than just the job or the establishment. It’s a strange thought because it makes everything here more human. 

Not that Hajime ever thought of whores or escorts not being human, not at all, but he was only focused on Tooru and to find out how he ended at a place like this. There was no thought about the other face-and nameless people beyond having an eye on them and report everything important to his boss while trying to get Tooru out of here. 

But now, in this very moment, he feels like some of the people here share a bond deeper than usual colleagues would and that here are as many reasons for working here as there are people. 

“Did you just realize something?” Satori grins, his empty glass already replaced by a new one. 

Hajime laughs under his breath. “Yeah. Yeah, something like that.” And he already has the feeling that this realization won’t make his job any easier. 

***

If Tooru could afford being honest he wouldn’t go back to work tonight. He would go home and lock himself into his apartment to empty all alcoholic drinks he could find just to forget all of this day. 

Hajime. 

Yamazaki.

Kuroo. 

He blinks rapidly as he tears up once again just by thinking of his colleague and closest friend being in a coma. It’s so hard to understand that this is the truth. That this isn’t some nightmare although his whole life feels like one. But there’s no waking up from reality. 

Tooru takes a few more minutes to pull himself together and return to the bar. He doesn’t look at Hajime who sits next to Satori but waves at Yahaba instead. “Shigeru-chan, I want something strong.” he smiles. 

Yahaba gives him a subtile look up and down, a small frown pulling at his brows but he nods nonetheless and moves to make Tooru a drink. Only a few moments later he places a colorful cocktail in front of him. “It’s sweet and strong. Just what you like.” Yahaba says and Tooru smiles thankfully at him. 

He feels the burn of alcohol as he takes the first sip but it is sweet at the same time. The aquamarine drink reminds him of Seijoh and probably his expression turns a little sad again as Satori stands next to him suddenly, a hand lightly on Tooru’s shoulder. 

“You okay?” Satori asks while he lifts his empty glass for Yahaba to see. The bartender immediately purs him a new glass of whiskey. 

Tooru shrugs lightly, busying himself with another sip of his drink. “What do you think?” 

“You’re not.” Satori states. “The night will end soon, you know? And tomorrow you can go and see Kuroo.” 

Tooru’s grip around his glass tightens. “And what if I can’t? I mean...,” he trails off. 

“It’s okay to be afraid. But you should really go and see him. You know what they say about comatose people?” Satori says. 

Tooru frowns. “What do you mean?” 

“That they probably hear voices and sounds around them, that they notice your presence in some way. I’m sure Kuroo would be happy to know you visit him.” Satori explains with a soft expression. It’s an expression Tooru hasn’t seen on his face often but he likes it. It makes him feel a little better somehow. 

“I’ll go and see him, then,” Tooru nods. The thought that Kuroo might feel that he is there is a pleasant one.

“Let me or Wakatoshi know,” Satori continues then, squeezing Tooru’s shoulder before letting his hand fall away. “One of us will drive you there.” 

“Thank you, Satori-chan.” 

Of course Tooru would be able to get there on his own but he appreciates the offer. He is afraid to really see Kuroo, to let this whole situation become more real. He knows that Ushijima told the truth though but until he hasn’t seen it himself he can deny it. And it’s probably better to not be alone when reality sinks in. 

Instead of dwelling on this thoughts Tooru empties his drink and orders another one before his gaze roams over the guests and potential clients. It’s time to get back to work now. About everything else he can think tomorrow. 

***

Hajime startles awake as his doorbell rings. He groans as he turns over in his bed to look at the time. It’s already past 10 a.m.. It rings again just as Hajime pushes himself up and leaves his bed. He feels as if he hadn’t slept at all. For sure he needed far too long to really fall asleep with all the thoughts on his mind. 

He opens the door and sees Daichi in front of him, his finger already hovering over the doorbell again. 

“Oh, you’re alive,” Daichi says and frowns at him. “You look like shit...” 

Hajime grunts, gesturing for Daichi to come in. “You woke me up. Want coffee?” 

Daichi follows him into the apartment, pulling the front door close behind him. “Rough night? And yes, please.” He slips out of his shoes before he enters the kitchen. 

Hajime pulls a few cabinets open and turns the coffee maker on, scratching his stomach as he turns towards Daichi. “What do you want?” 

Daichi shrugs. “I wanted to check on you as you didn’t come to the office to talk to the boss. I thought you might have been kidnapped or shot.” 

“Shit,” Hajime breathes. “I was supposed to report to Ukai.” He rubs his tired eyes while the smell of freshly brewed coffee starts to fill the air. 

“Not only that,” Daichi carefully says. “Don’t you have a meeting with Aiko today?” 

Hajime groans. “Fuck, yeah...” 

“That’s a lot of swearing in the morning,” Daichi teases lightly. “So, how was it yesterday?” 

“Intense,” Hajime replies in a lack of a better way to describe what happened. His emotions were all over the place, still are when he’s being honest. “Is the boss angry?” 

“No. He just wanted to make sure you’re home and not, well, kidnapped or killed,” Daichi shrugs. “But you should give him a call at least. After you’ve had a shower that is.” Daichi wrinkles his nose. “You need it.” 

Hajime sniffles at his armpits then and groans once more. Yeah, he stinks. “I’ll be right back. You know where everything is.” 

Daichi waves a hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about me.” 

The shower feels heavenly as Hajime eventually stands under the warm water. He feels some of his tension lessen as if carried away by the stream. It feels nice but he hasn’t the time to stand here for long. 

He washes himself quickly, trying to push down all the thoughts about Tooru and the Lagoon. There’s nothing he can do right now. Now he needs to focus on other things. 

Hajime feels significantly more human as he returns to the kitchen, not only greeted by a cup of coffee on the counter but from the smell of food as well. 

Daichi stands at the stove, spatula in hand and looks at Hajime over his shoulder. “I hope you’re okay with me making breakfast here...” 

“You don’t have to,” Hajime says, taking a sip of the coffee and humming in pleasure. That’s the best part of the morning. “I’m not that hungry, but you know I don’t mind.” 

“You always say you’re not hungry and then you wolf down the food.” Daichi retorts with a small grin. 

Hajime can’t say anything to that because Daichi is right. So he remains quiet and just watches Daichi cook. He’ll take care of everything else once he has eaten. 

***

The beep beep beep of the heart monitor echoes through the room accompanied by the noises of the machine that helps Kuroo breathe. Tooru doesn’t know how this is called and he really doesn’t care at that moment. 

His eyes are fixed on Kuroo lying in the white sheets and looking so pale and fragile that Tooru is afraid to even take a proper breath himself. They told him that Kuroo’s condition is bad but to see his friend like this, not even being able to breathe by himself, makes Tooru want to cry. 

He doesn’t though as he steps towards the bed and sits down on the chair next to Kuroo, most likely placed there by a former visitor. His fingers tremble as he reaches for Kuroo’s hand, mindful of the IV attached to it. 

Kuroo’s hand feels warm and in spite of everything so alive that Tooru lets out a breath he hadn’t even known he had been holding. His other hand moves up to stroke Kuroo’s hair that is far more dishelved than usual. 

“Hi,” Tooru says, his voice sounding small between all the machines keeping Kuroo alive. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it sooner...” It feels strange at first, talking to Kuroo like that, like he usually would even though the other wouldn’t— couldn’t— respond at the moment. 

The doctor told them the coma would have been caused by complications during Kuroo’s surgery but they were optimistic he would wake up again. Kuroo is young and healthy after all. But as often in medical things there’s no guarantee for that. Not for Kuroo waking up, not for him waking up without having suffered any brain damage or other horrible things. 

“You’ll be fine, right?” Tooru whispers. “There’s no other way. You can’t leave me like this.” And that is the moment where all the emotions break out of him and Tooru becomes a sobbing mess at Kuroo’s bedside, not letting go of his hand once. 

***

Tooru still feels drained as he meets with his sister and Takeru later. His eyes are red and puffy from crying so much but there’s no need to hide how he feels. Not in front of his family. 

He wears an oversized hoodie and a jeans that isn’t too tight for once under a green wool coat as he arrives at the ramen place they decided to meet at. His sister waves as Tooru enters the little restaurant. 

“Hey. Sorry I kept you waiting,” Tooru says as he takes a seat across from his sister and his nephew. 

“You’re always late,” Takeru replies, not even looking up from his phone. 

Tooru pouts. “Rude!” 

“Where have you been?” Tooru’s sister asks, brows furrowed in concern. That question makes Takeru look up too. 

“I visited Kuroo,” Tooru replies, busying himself with the menu although he already knows what he wants to eat. 

“And why did you cry, then?” Takeru says. 

Tooru blinks before he remembers they don’t know. He sighs. “He... he got shot and is hospitalized. It’s... it’s rather bad since he’s in a coma now.” 

“What? Oh, dear, that’s horrible! Are you okay? Why did he get shot?” Tooru’s sister wants to know. 

Takeru swallows. “Will he be okay?” 

Tooru really wishes he were stronger. Strong enough to lie to both of them and play the whole situation down. “The doctors are optimistic but they can’t make any promises unfortunately.” He swallows against the new lump building in his throat. “I’m okay though. It was a client at work.” 

At work. Both, his sister and his nephew knew what that means as they stare at him in shock. 

“Fuck,” Takeru sighs and his mother doesn’t even scold him for cursing. Well, not that that would work much on the teenager Takeru is by now. 

“Yeah,” Tooru breathes. “Can we order now? I’m starving.” He’s not but he needs to change the topic. 

His sister nods and for a while they’re busy deciding on their meal and placing their orders. It’s almost normal but Tooru can feel the tension in his sister’s body. 

“Sis’, what’s wrong?” he asks as they received their drinks. 

She sighs. “You always know, huh? There... there are some problems...” 

“You call that problems as if it’s some little thing,” Takeru says. “They want mom to work for them even though you already do that.” 

Tooru swallows, once more aware of just how much all of this affects Takeru as well. As Tooru was his age his only problem was to get to nationals. For Takeru though his life is not only school and volleyball — he really follows Tooru’s footsteps there— but the problems of their family as well. Tooru wishes it were different. 

“Why all of a sudden?” Tooru asks, looking closely at his sister. 

She worries her bottom lip. “Our father needed some more money. I don’t know what for though and he borrowed it from the wrong people.“ 

“Ushijima clan?” Tooru asks even though he already knows the answer. He closes his eyes as his sister nods. “Fuck.” He takes a deep breath then in an attempt to calm his racing thoughts, his heartbeat. “I’ll talk to Ushiwaka-chan. I’ll do whatever boss wants me to. You don’t need to worry.” He reaches over the table to squeeze her hand. 

She shows a small smile, blinking away the tears threatening to fall. “Thank you.” 

“You know I’d do anything for you.” Tooru states. 

“You already do.” his sister says and they both know it’s true. But they also know that Tooru would do everything he can for his family over and over again. He won’t let his sister or his nephew be dragged down. It’s enough when he suffers. He can take it. 

As the food arrives none of them is hungry anymore, all of them lost in their own thoughts as Takeru speaks up. 

“Is that Iwaizumi over there?” 

Tooru’s head snaps up and he follows Takeru’s line of sight only to indeed find Hajime sitting there. He is not alone, sitting at a small table with a woman. 

“Who is that? She’s pretty.” Tooru’s sister asks and Tooru just shrugs. 

After their family lost their house and Tooru started working at the Lagoon all of them lost contact to the Iwaizumi family and even though Tooru had met Hajime again he hadn’t asked how he had been. 

Takeru gets up from his seat. “I’ll say hi.” Before Tooru or his mother can stop him the teenager already makes his way over. 

Hajime looks up as someone approaches the table and interrupts the uncomfortable conversation he and Aiko share. It’s not a pleasant thing to talk about his divorce with his still-wife. His eyes widen as he recognizes the young man. 

“Takeru?” he asks and Takeru nods with a grin. 

“Hi Iwaizumi.” he greets. “I hope I didn’t interrupt something but I’m here with my mom and my uncle and noticed you.” He shrugs. 

“It’s been so long,” Hajime says. “Oh, they are here, too?” His gaze scans the room and sure enough finds Tooru and Takeru’s mom. Both of them wave shyly at him and Hajime tries to not feel hurt by the fact that Tooru avoids his gaze as soon as their eyes meet. 

“I’ve almost finished highschool.” Takeru continues then, totally ignoring the woman at the table. 

Hajime though notices and clears his throat. “May I introduce? This is Oikawa Takeru and this is Iwaizumi Aiko.” He scratches the back of his neck while Aiko just nods towards Takeru. She doesn’t seem really interested. “Oh, wow. Then it’s time to decide for a university, right?” 

“Wait! You’re married?” Takeru almost yells in disbelief. It’s loud enough for Tooru and his sister to catch the words as well as some other guests. “When did you become old enough for that?” 

Hajime chuckles. “Well, I don’t know.” And he honestly doesn’t. He hasn’t the heart to tell Takeru that he failed at that adult thing called marriage and not just because Takeru is still a teenager and shouldn’t be bothered by that. “When did you become old enough to finish highschool and go to university?” 

“I won’t go to university. I will start a job after graduation. To earn money is important,” Takeru says. 

“Oh,” Hajime blinks. “And your mom is okay with that?” 

Takeru shrugs, looking down at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing he’s ever seen. 

Aiko clears her throat then. “Hajime, we should continue. There are other things I have to take care of after this.” 

Hajime’s gaze flickers over to her. He has the sure feeling Takeru would like to talk some more but he can’t continue ignoring Aiko and the paperwork they have to do. So he nods. “Yeah, sorry. Takeru, your uncle has my new number. Ask him for it and call me anytime, okay?” 

Takeru looks wide-eyed at Hajime. “Uncle Tooru has your number? I thought you haven’t seen each other for years...” 

“The same Tooru as in your childhood friend?” Aiko speaks up, eyes narrowed. “The one you cheated on me with?” 

“Aiko!” Hajime hisses. 

“You and... and my uncle?” Takeru asks and Hajime really, really wants to be swallowed by the floor, but of course nothing like this happens. 

He sighs. “Takeru, that’s nothing I’d like to discuss with you, okay? Give me a call.” 

“Hajime.” Aiko growls under her breath while Takeru nods and hurries over to their table again, mumbling a short goodbye. 

Takeru lets himself sink in the chair he sat in before, sighing deeply. “So, uncle. You have Iwaizumi’s number?” 

Tooru’s sister looks up from her barely touched food. “What?” 

Tooru worries his bottom lip. “Yeah...” 

“Why?” his sister wants to know. “How? And why didn’t you tell me? It’s great when you’re friends again!” 

“We’re not!” Tooru insists. “Okay? We’re not. We’re working together.” Why did they have to run into Hajime of all people? A married Hajime on top of that. But Tooru shouldn’t be surprised. Of course Hajime would move on. It’s been years. 

“Working? At the Lagoon?” his sister presses on. “Oh, my god! Do the Iwaizumi’s have the same problems now? That’d be horrible!” 

“They haven’t. Or I suppose they haven’t. I don’t know for sure,” Tooru sighs. He feels even more drained than before. Everything is just too much. “He is working as security.” 

Takeru takes a sip from his coke. “Did you sleep with Iwaizumi?” 

“Takeru!” 

“What?” Tooru asks, all color leaving his face. “Why... why would you ask that?” 

“Because his wife said Hajime cheated on her— with you,” Takeru says.

“Fuck,” Tooru breathes, closing his eyes. “Sis, I... I need to go...” He gets to his feet, steadying himself for a brief moment. His heart beats far too fast in his chest. 

“Tooru, are you okay?” 

“Is it true, then?” 

Tooru just turns to leave. It’s hard to not just dash out of the small restaurant as he feels like the walls start to close in on him. He doesn’t hear what his sister and nephew call after him and he doesn’t care. He just needs to get out of here. 

The fresh air fills his lungs as he stumbles onto the street. Tooru pulls his phone out of his pocket, hands almost shaking too bad to even use speed dial but he manages. 

After two rings the mailbox answers. ‘This is Kuroo. I’m busy or I don’t want to talk to you. I’ll call you back if you leave a message— and if I want to talk to you.’

Tooru’s legs give out as a sob wrecks his body. He had forgotten that Kuroo can’t answer his phone, that Kuroo is hospitalized. He had forgotten that his closest friend isn’t here, can’t be here. 

A warm hand touching his shoulder startles Tooru and he looks up. Although his vision is blurry from tears he recognizes Hajime and bats the other’s hand away. 

“Leave me alone, Iwaizumi. Don’t you have a wife to take care of?” he sobs. 

“Shut up, dumbass,” Hajime says and grabs Tooru’s arm to pull him up. “Tsk, you really should eat more, you know?” 

Tooru almost chuckles at how normal all this feels, at how normal this would have been back in highschool, but he doesn’t. Instead he gets to his feet, Hajime not letting go of his arm afterwards. 

“Come,” Hajime says and pulls Tooru along. 

Maybe it’s the familiarity of all this, Hajime finding him when he’s down and taking the lead, maybe it’s just Tooru being too exhausted to fight Hajime and maybe he wouldn’t want to fight him even if he could, but he lets himself being lead down the street by Hajime. By his Iwa-chan. And this is something that still feels right although it shouldn’t. 

Tooru doesn’t think, he just lets it happen. Hajime would never hurt him. Ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some fluff in the first part, but be aware of the tags for the second— there will be violence. I’m sorry xD

Hajime forgets all about the paperwork he should be doing with Aiko as he notices Tooru stumbling out of the restaurant. His gaze finds Tooru’s sister and nephew while he his already on his feet. 

“I have to leave.” Hajime says to Aiko, ignoring her protests as he throws some money on the table and leaves the restaurant as well. 

Tooru isn’t far away and Hajime immediately approaches him, pulls him to his feet. He leads Tooru to his car and drives them to his apartment, none of them saying a word. Tooru just sobs quietly. 

“We’re here.” Hajime says as he kills the engine. 

Tooru wipes his face. “Where is here?” 

Hajime rolls his eyes. “My apartment. Come.” 

“Do you want my services in private, Iwa-chan?” Tooru tries to joke but Hajime has none of that and hits Tooru. 

“Don’t talk such nonsense.” he says while Tooru rubs the spot on his arm where Hajime hit him.

“Still so rude, Iwa-chan.” 

“Whatever. Now get out of the car.” Hajime says. 

***

Hajime’s apartment is nice Tooru thinks absentmindedly as he is lead into the living room after putting off their shoes. He blinks against the light falling in through the big windows. 

“Have a seat. I’ll make us some tea.” Hajime says and retreats into the kitchen. 

Tooru stays close to the windows and catches his reflection briefly on the surface but focuses on the outside world instead. They’re at the seventh floor and the people and cars below look so far away that Tooru almost feels as if he weren’t part of the same reality. And in some parts he isn’t. 

As a part of the Lagoon he became a child of the night rather than one of the day. He misses the sun and the feeling of everything being alright. It hasn’t been perfect for a while now but within the last few days it feels as if all the good things run through his fingers like sand. 

“Tea is ready.” Hajime’s words startle Tooru out of his thoughts. “I don’t have milk bread though but I brought some cookies. I don’t think you have eaten much...” 

Tooru turns to face Hajime, head slightly tilted to the side. “Are you sure your wife will be okay with you bringing a prostitute to your home?” It hurts him to say that, to remind himself that Hajime is indeed married and to Aiko on top of that, a girl Hajime had been dating before everything went to hell for Tooru. 

“It’s my apartment,” Hajime says, sitting down on the couch. “Not hers.” 

“Oh...,” Tooru breathes. He slowly walks over to the couch as well and takes a seat as far away from Hajime as possible. He doesn’t want to soil him even though he already did in some points. Unintentionally but still. “That’s... that’s strange, isn’t it? Not living with your wife...” 

Hajime shrugs. “It’s strange working at a place like the Lagoon after being a promising athlete, isn’t it?” It would be easy to just explain the situation to Tooru but he doesn’t want to give away answers too easy, not with Tooru giving him any. 

Tooru hums and pulls his legs up on the couch. “You could say so...” 

Hajime lets out a long breath. “Tooru, really. What happened? Why did you just disappear?” He is desperate for answers, needs to know what happened to his childhood friend. He never understood how not just Tooru but the whole Oikawa family vanished from the face of earth. 

“I can’t tell you.” Tooru says, his fingers fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. He feels uncomfortable. “Listen, Iwa-chan. I’m really sorry for hurting you like that but it isn’t as if we had much contact before I left anyway.” 

Hajime swallows. He knows Tooru is right and he feels guilty for that. “I’m sorry for pushing you away after—“ He trails off, waving his hand. 

“After sleeping with me?” Tooru continues, lips quirked into a joyless smirk. “Don’t be. We were both drunk.” Otherwise that wouldn’t have happened Tooru bitterly thinks. Hajime already was in a relationship with Aiko back then but Tooru wanted to take that chance, fuck the consequences. He wanted to have this one time with Hajime, with his first love. He had been selfish and Tooru knows that but well, no one can take that memory away from him. 

“You weren’t that drunk,” Hajime says. “Neither was I...” Although it’s easier to blame the alcohol for the urge to be this close to Tooru, to actually sleep with him. 

Tooru shrugs. “Anyways— I don’t think I should spend time alone with you like this. Aiko-chan won’t be thrilled when she finds out.” 

“It’s none of her business,” Hajime says. “Not anymore.” 

“What does that mean?” Tooru asks, blinking slowly. 

Hajime sighs, leaning forward to grab a cup of tea. “I will tell you when you tell me what made you end up at the Lagoon.” 

“What?” Tooru almost laughs. That comes unexpected. “Really? I wonder if the information about Aiko is worth it to tell you my secrets, Iwa-chan.” He follows Hajime’s example and busies himself with the tea for a few moments, the warm liquid doing him good. He closes his eyes as a content sigh leaves his lips. “Thank you for the tea.” 

“So, are you considering it?” Hajime asks after a while and this time Tooru laughs. It feels foreign somehow but oh-so-good at the same time. He can’t remember when was the last time he laughed— and honestly so. 

“Iwa-chan is really curious.” Tooru teases. 

“I was worried for so long and seeing you at a place like this...,” Hajime says, shaking his head lightly as if to dispel unpleasant memories. “I feel like I need to know what happened to you but I also feel like I don’t have the right to. I failed you as a friend after all.” 

Tooru clicks his tongue. “Don’t talk such nonsense, Iwa-chan. You never failed me.” But to hear these words from Hajime makes Tooru reconsider. “If... if I tell you what happened you can not tell anyone else. Not your family, not Makki or Matsun. Promise?” He looks at Hajime now. 

Hajime nods. “Okay. I promise.” 

“And you’ll tell me why you live here alone.” Tooru adds. 

Hajime grins slightly. “Deal.” 

“Okay,” Tooru breathes, letting his head fall back against the backrest of the couch. “Okay. So, what do you wanna know?” It might be easier to just answer Hajime’s questions than just start talking. 

“Why are you working at the Lagoon? I mean, you always wanted to become a professional volleyball player not a—“ Hajime makes a vague gesture with his hand. 

“A whore? Or an escort boy?” Tooru offers and sighs. “Yeah, I always wanted that but things often don’t turn out as planned. Life happens and in the end you barely remember you had dreams before that at all.” That’s not entirely true. Tooru never forgot what he dreamt of his whole life, how he imagined his life to turn out, these times now just feel so distant as if it weren’t really his thoughts to begin with. “My... my parents had trouble after my dad borrowed a lot of money from the wrong people. We lost our house and they wanted to have my sister to repay them. They wanted her to work for them. I just... I couldn’t let that happen, you know? So I ended up where I am now.”

That’s a long story short but it is the truth. Tooru cradles his cup of tea in his hands, the warmth sinking into his fingers. 

“Why,” Hajime starts but stops to clear his throat. “Why didn’t you tell me what happened?” 

Tooru snorts. “How could I? We weren’t talking at that time. It was shortly after our—“ he trails off, licking his lips. “And then it went all too fast. Our house was sold, I was introduced to my boss and the Lagoon and that is that.” 

Hajime is silent after that, letting the truth sink in. He had been desperate for any kind of explanation, has had a few theories but to finally listen to Tooru’s words, listen to the truth, hurts. He rubs his face. “I’m so sorry.” 

“What for, Iwa-chan? Nothing of this is your fault,” Tooru says and he means it. Sure, he had been angry at Hajime for a long time for not really talking to him after they spent the night together but everything else that happened has nothing to do with his childhood friend. 

“I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I should have tried to talk it out with you,” Hajime continues. “I guess I was a big coward back then.” 

Tooru reaches out to squeeze Hajime’s thigh shortly. “We were so young back then. Plus we all are cowards once in a while.” 

Hajime smirks. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s true.” 

“So, why are you living here on your own?” Tooru looks at Hajime while taking a sip from his tea. 

“Because Aiko and I aren’t together anymore. Our divorce will be soon.” Hajime replies. 

“Oh. I’m sorry it didn’t work out..,” Tooru offers but Hajime waves him off. 

“Don’t be. I think it wasn’t supposed to work from the beginning. I just wasn’t ready to admit it.” 

Tooru hums thoughtfully. “And why did you end up at the Lagoon?” 

Hajime shrugs. “Makki and Mattsun. They wouldn’t stop pestering me about going there and, well, see if I’m into guys like I thought I might be.” 

“What? After we slept with each other you yelled at me you were straight and whatnot. As you were sober again that is,” Tooru says. “Why did you start to question your sexuality?” 

“Something just didn’t feel right anymore after the night with you,” Hajime admits. “I mean, I never forgot that night, you know? How it felt being intimate with you... And with Aiko it just didn’t feel right anymore afterwards. No matter what I tried.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to ruin her for you.” Tooru says. He knows that’s not what he did but Hajime’s doubts started after their night together so he feels responsible in a twisted way although he shouldn’t. 

Hajime flicks Tooru’s forehead lightly. “If anything I am thankful. I mean, the whole divorce-thing is stressful and my feelings for her have been true a long time but they aren’t anymore. I kind of can find myself now, you know?” 

Tooru rubs his forehead for show, it didn’t really hurt, and pouts. “Iwa-chan is always so violent.” He sighs once more, continuing in a more serious tone. “When you say it like that it doesn’t sound too bad. So are you gay or bi?” 

Hajime avoids Tooru’s gaze now, cheeks reddening. “Gay, probably. Maybe bi. You see, I’m still a little confused about all that.” 

“I understand. But you’ll figure it out, Hajime. And a label isn’t important anyways. It’s important that you are happy.” Tooru states. 

Hajime nods. “Yeah. I want to be happy again.” 

“That sounds as if you aren’t.” 

Hajime shrugs. “I feel like something is missing.” 

“You’ll find someone,” Tooru says, smiling softly. “And the man or woman can call themselves lucky. Iwa-chan is a good catch.” 

“Don’t tease me.” 

“Am not. I’m only telling the truth,” Tooru nods. He leans forward to put his cup back on the table. “I would have been pretty happy with you as my boyfriend.” Maybe he shouldn’t say that but with the honesty of this whole conversation Tooru can’t find it in himself to hold it back. 

“Really?” Hajime asks, his gaze meeting Tooru’s. Tooru just nods. “And what about... now?” 

Tooru blinks. “What do you mean?” 

Hajime licks his lips. “How do you feel about me now?” 

“Does that matter, Iwa-chan? I’m in no position to be in love or in a relationship. I’m selling my body. Do you really think I would burden you with that?” Tooru asks bitterly. 

“Burden... me? Not anyone, me?” Hajime wants to know, scooting closer on the couch. 

“It was always you, Hajime. But we can’t be together even if we wanted to. You know about my job. How can you even ask me how I feel about you? Aren’t you disgusted?” Tooru can’t wrap his head around this whole situation. 

Hajime’s hand finds its way into Tooru’s brown curls. “I could never be disgusted by you. I love you, Tooru.” 

Tooru feels as if his brain just shuts down. He stares at Hajime, unable to process what he just heard. Words he craved for so long ago as he still had a normal life. Now though it isn’t what he expected to hear at all but the fluttering feeling in his stomach tells him that his own feelings for Hajime never vanished. Not that he ever thought they would. 

But he had burried them so far down, in the furthest corner of his mind, and yet. Hajime saying these words sets them free. 

“Tooru?” Hajime’s hand is still in his hair but his expression is insecure after his confession. Or more likely Tooru’s lack of a reply. 

There are a million reasons why this is a bad idea, the worst honestly, but Tooru can only think about Hajime’s words and the feelings bubbling in his chest. He doesn’t think straight as he leans forward and kisses Hajime softly. 

Hajime stiffens at first but then melts into the kiss, opening his mouth for Tooru’s tongue as he licks them. He pulls Tooru closer while Tooru’s hands find their way to Hajime’s face, cupping it gently. 

Tooru feels his eyes water as he realizes his last kiss out of free will had been with Hajime years ago, before everything spiraled out of control. 

They pull apart as they need to breathe and Hajime’s soft expression changes into one of worry as he notices Tooru’s tears. 

“Shit, did I do something wrong? Didn’t you want it?” he asks frantically even though Tooru had initiated the kiss. 

Tooru shakes his head and shows a wobbly smile. “It was perfect, Hajime.” 

“Then why are you crying?” Hajime asks and wipes some of the tears from Tooru’s cheeks. His touch is gentle, careful, and makes Tooru tear up even more. 

“Because,” Tooru hiccups. “Because it is too good to be true...” 

Hajime pulls him into a hug, strong arms wrapped around him as he rocks them back and forth. “It is true, Tooru. We’re here together.” He kisses Tooru’s forehead, his temple and nose while Tooru presses impossibly closer. He still cries but is slowly calming down. 

“It’s been so long since I felt like this,” Tooru whispers after a while. “Safe like this...” 

Hajime’s hold around him tightens at that. He can’t even fathom what Tooru had gone through until now, had only seen little bits and pieces of it in the Lagoon but with his job he can imagine the rest. “I’m sorry.” He kisses Tooru once more. “I’ll never leave you again.” 

Tooru burrows his nose in Hajime’s neck, breathing in his scent. It hasn’t changed much from when they were teenagers and it’s comforting. He sighs deeply. “You don’t want to be with me, Hajime. You know about my job.” 

“I do,” Hajime says. “But I’d never let you down because of that.” Of course Hajime doesn’t like the fact that Tooru is forced to sell his body but he came underover into the Lagoon to find a way to get Tooru out. He just can’t tell Tooru that. Not yet at least. 

“I never stopped loving you, you know?” Tooru speaks up again. “Even after you wouldn’t talk to me anymore.” 

“I’m so sorry, Tooru. I’ve been a coward for so long, been running away from my own feelings. I hope I can make it up to you one day. At least a little.” Hajime says. He feels awful for how he treated Tooru back then, how he just turned away from him because he was scared. 

Tooru smirks. “Well, you could kiss me again?” 

Hajime smiles softly. “That I can do.” He leans in again for another kiss and Tooru hums happily into it. 

***

Tooru wakes up to a pleasant warmth surrounding him. The pillow smells like Hajime and makes him smile as the memories of their shared kisses flood back. He still can’t believe it really happened, something as good as this. He lazily stretches his long limbs and yawns, feeling better rested than in a long time. 

The door to the room opens and Hajime steps in, smiling as he finds Tooru awake. “Hey,” he says. “You fell asleep on the couch and I thought my bed might be more comfy.” 

Tooru returns the smile as he sits up. “What time is it?” 

“We need to leave soon. I just wanted to wake you up,” Hajime replies, sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

Tooru runs both of his hands through his messy hair. “A pity. I haven’t slept that well in a while honestly.” 

“You can always come back with me after work and sleep here,” Hajime offers before he leans forwards to place a peck on Tooru’s lips. “Now get up. I prepared some food and coffee.” 

“That sounds great,” Tooru says, pulling Hajime in for a proper kiss. “Thank you.” 

“Always.” 

Tooru can’t remember when he felt that happy for the last time. All thoughts of the Lagoon are far away while he eats something with Hajime and drinks a nice cup of coffee. They talk about everything and nothing at all and it feels great. 

***

Hajime soon learns he underestimated the new situation. After kissing Tooru and being aware that they share the same feelings it’s incredibly more difficult to see him interact with customers. Of course he knows it is his job and he is able to see right through Tooru’s masquerade of smiles and flirty glances but it stings. 

“What’s with you today?” Satori asks with a lazy smirk. His eyes rest heavily on Hajime though and he swallows dry before answering. 

“What are you talking about?” Hajime wants to know, trying his hardest to sound nonchalant. 

Satori snorts, tilting his head. “Really? You look like you want to rip Doll’s customers into pieces. Don’t chase them away. Would be bad for business.” 

“I don’t chase them away.” Hajime retorts. 

Satori hums thoughtfully. “Mmh, just be careful. Boss doesn’t like it when business is mixed with private life. And I’m not talking about Wakatoshi here but his father. Don’t get on his bad side.” 

Hajime swallows once more. “I won’t.” 

He really tries then to not stare at Tooru and with his attention being elsewhere, at least partly, he notices someone staring at him. Owl, the new guy in the team (just as new as Hajime himself) looks at him with narrowed eyes. Hajime distracts himself with ordering another drink from Yahaba and as he looks the next time Tooru is gone. 

“Doll was called to the boss,” Takashima says, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

Hajime wonders when Tsukishima even approached him at the bar, he really needs to be more attentive. Especially thinking about the fact that he is a security here. This whole thing with Tooru distracts him far more than he’d like to admit. 

“That doesn’t sound good...,” he frowns and Tsukishima sighs. 

“It is never good to be called in like that,” he says. “Boss usually likes to plan his meetings, so when it’s out of the blue like this...” 

Hajime feels his heart think. “Shit... Maybe Satori knows something?” 

“Probably. He and Ushijima are with Doll. If you ask me it’s something unpleasant.” Tsukishima replies and waves for Yahaba to make him a drink. 

The bartender approaches them, brows furrowed in confusion. “Tsukki, why are you here every day? Aren’t you out for a while?” He gestures towards Tsukishima’s arm in the sling. 

Tsukishima sighs, pushing up his glasses. “Do I look like someone with a life outside of this?” He grins wryly as Yahaba’s expression morphs into one of understanding. 

“What do you want to drink?” 

Tsukishima orders something strong while Hajime’s gaze meets Owl’s again. That guy isn’t really subtile in his staring and Hajime tries to figure out why. Owl looks familiar somehow but he can’t remember where he met him before. Or if at all. 

He shoves that thought aside for now. Hajime is far more concerned about Tooru being called to the boss. 

***

“Did he say what he wants?” Tooru asks. His legs feel all shaky out of nervousness as he walks down the hallway with Ushijima and Satori. At least he is not alone right now. 

“No. He just made clear he wants to talk to you.” Ushijima replies. His whole posture is tense and Tooru can tell he really doesn’t know anything. “Tendou, you don’t have to come with us, you know?” 

Satori snorts. “As if I’d leave you alone there. I’m security here and I’m your partner. If he doesn’t kick me out I’ll be there.” 

Ushijima shows a small smile at that but the tension doesn’t leave his body. 

Ushijima senior awaits them in one of the backrooms. He is accompanied by two of his own bodyguards and smirks at them as they enter. 

“Doll, good you could make it,” Ushijima senior says. “Wakatoshi, Satori, you can stay while I discuss things with Doll.” 

Tooru bows, finding himself unable to speak as anxiety bubbles in his chest. He tries his best to mask his nervousness, his fear, in front of the boss but it’s not an easy task. Not even for someone as skilled as Tooru. “Boss, it’s my pleasure. What can I help you with?” 

“That’s the right attitude, Doll.” Ushijima senior says. “I wonder if it’s the same attitude you show towards your clients.” He taps his chin thoughtfully. 

Tooru’s eyes widen. “What? Of course! It’s my task to make them feel good, to make them come back, so that’s what I do.” 

Ushijima and Satori share a look but don’t speak up. They both have an idea where this is heading. 

“Mmh, I wonder why a client complained about you then. About you being late and unwilling to take care of his needs,” Ushijima senior continues, his cold gaze resting on Tooru’s trembling form. “It was hard work to convince him to stay, you know? It would have been a pity to lose a regular because of you.” 

Tooru balls his hands into fists. He knows who the client is and he feels anger pulse through his body. Yamazaki promised to not talk to the boss if Tooru would do what he wants him to. Tooru had done everything, had endured the humiliation, and still. That wasn’t fair but on the other hand— when had anything in his life been fair? Tooru can’t remember. 

“You sure know I’ll have to punish you,” Ushijima senior says then. “You need to remember where your place is, Doll. Or would you prefer I’d get your sister and nephew to work in your stead?” 

“No!” Tooru cries out. “No, please, no! I’ll do whatever you want me to. I’ll accept the punishment. Everything. Just let them out of this, please!” He falls onto his knees, bowing with his forehead touching the carpet. “Please.” 

Ushijima senior chuckles in amusement. “Good, good, Doll. But be aware that this is the last chance for you.” 

“Yes.” Tooru whispers. He feels like crying but fights it. It is bad enough as it his, he can’t lose his composure on top of that. 

“My bodyguards will take you next door. Your punishment will be fifty hits with the belt. You’ll have a few days to think about your behavior afterwards,” Ushijima senior explains. “Take him with you.” 

Tooru doesn’t fight as Ushijima senior’s bodyguards pull him up. It’s his first time with this kind of punishment but he heard from others about it and to say he is afraid would be an understatement. He’s terrified. But he also knows that fighting is useless and will only make the punishment worse. 

“Father,” Ushijima speaks up. “Do you really think this is necessary? Doll has lots of regular customers and wouldn’t it be better he’d be able to work?” 

“You still need to learn a lot, Wakatoshi. It’ll be more profitable this way. People like Doll need to know their place anytime. Come with me and watch the punishment.” Ushijima senior says while he gets up from his seat to follow his bodyguards and Tooru. 

Ushijima wants to protest but knows it’s not a wise thing to do, to anger his father could only make the whole situation worse. He looks at Satori before he follows Ushijima senior. 

Satori can see the conflict in Ushijima’s eyes but he isn’t in a position to do anything either. He really hates his job sometimes. 

***

Tooru trembles like a leaf in the wind as Ushijima senior’s bodyguards bring him into the room next door. The expensive furniture and fluffy carpet don’t do anything to calm him down or make him feel at ease. He is terrified for what is about to come as he is pushed over the wooden desk in the middle of the room. One of the bodyguards holds him down while the second rips his clothes into pieces. 

“Father. Do you really think this is necessary?” Ushijima tries again as the boss pulls his leather belt out of his trousers. He is so shaken up by the whole situation he can’t even word his thoughts differently. 

“Someone like Doll needs to know their place, Wakatoshi. You’ll never be able to successfully lead such a business if you’re too soft-hearted.” Ushijima senior replies. 

“Boss, please! I... I know where my place is,” Tooru pleads. “I know I’m not worth more than the dirt under your fingernails. I won’t disappoint you again, please—“ 

A slap to his face makes Tooru stop. He blinks against the tears building in his eyes, his cheek burning where Ushijima senior hit him. 

“Shut your mouth, Doll. It’s only useful for sucking dick anyway.” Ushijima senior says, gaze filled with distaste. “Hold him down.” The last part is an order to his bodyguards which make sure that Tooru can’t get away. 

Tooru gasps in pain as the belt hits his back for the first time. 

“One.” Ushijima senior says and the belt flies through the air once more, hitting flesh with a loud slapping sound. 

Ushijima senior counts each and every hit for Tooru to hear but he soon doesn’t register the numbers anymore. Tooru bites the inside of his mouth raw in an attempt to not cry out but his gasps and whimpers change into strangled cries while incoherent words tumble over his lips. He begs for Ushijima senior to stop, to have mercy, to please, please stop— but Ushijima senior continues. 

Ushijima can’t stand to watch what’s happening but at the same time he can’t turn his gaze away. His chest clenches with every pained sound leaving Tooru’s lips and he wishes he could do something, anything, but comes up with nothing. He feels so utterly helpless it’s hard to bear and in Ushijima grows the desire to become stronger to be able to face his father, to protect the ones in need from this kind of punishment. 

“Fifty.” Ushijima senior finally pants, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “I hope you learned your lesson, Doll. The next time it’ll be one hundred hits, so don’t disappoint me again.” He nods towards his bodyguards which let go of Tooru after they pulled him to his feet. He is a whimpering, shivering mess as he just sinks to the floor, his legs too weak and shaky to hold him. “Take care of him, Wakatoshi. And I hope you learned something, too.” 

Ushijima balls his hands into fists as he bows while his father leaves the room accompanied by his bodyguards. He doesn’t do it because he wants to but because he knows it is what his father expects him to do. 

As soon as the door closes behind the three men he is at Tooru’s side, eying the raw, red flesh on his back worriedly. Many of the wounds are bleeding and Ushijima can’t even fathom how much this must hurt. 

“Tooru,” he tries and swallows as a new wave of helplessness washes over him. “We... we need to take care of your wounds, okay? I’ll carry you to your room...” 

Tooru isn’t responsive, just whimpers in pain while he tries to curl up on himself what only causes more pain. His face is wet from tears and he still sobs. Ushijima can’t blame him. 

The door opens again and Ushijima sees Tooru tense. 

“It’s me,” Satori says and swallows as he takes in the scene in front of him. “Shit... we need to take care of this...” 

“I know,” Ushijima says while he takes off his jacket to cover Tooru with it. 

Tooru flinches as the fabric makes contact with his back, trying to get away from the unpleasant sensation. 

Ushijima shushes him softly. “I know it hurts. I’m sorry.” As carefully as possible he then lifts Tooru up from the floor, mindful of not putting too much pressure on his back. “Tendou, open the doors for us, will you?” 

“Of course.” Satori walks ahead, opening and closing the doors for them. Ushijima tries to ignore Tooru’s whimpers as he carries him. He just wishes all this would be a dream, just some kind of nightmare. But unfortunately it isn’t. 

“I want Iwa-chan,” Tooru sniffles after a while, his hands grabbing tightly at Ushijima’s shirt. 

“Iwa-chan?” Ushijima repeats. “Who is that?” 

“Iwa-chan is Iwa-chan.” Tooru mumbles. 

Ushijima looks at Satori. “Do you know who that is?” 

Satori nods slowly. “Probably. Tooru, do you mean Iwaizumi?” He remebers Tooru calling Hajime this before. 

Tooru nods, eyes closed tightly as if this would help with the pain. His back hurts so badly he is surprised he didn’t pass out along the way. 

“I’ll get him as soon as we’re in your room, okay?” Satori offers. 

They fall silent after that except of Tooru’s sniffling and the echoes of their footsteps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here ＼（^０＾）／   
> Be prepared for some drama...

“You can come back when you’re less drunk.” Hajime says, looking once more at the man he just escorted out of the Lagoon. 

The man is wobbly on his feet, eyes blinking slowly. “I want some dicks.” 

Hajime snorts. “Not now. Go home and come back tomorrow.” He turns to go back into the Lagoon then, the drunk man shouting insults after him, but Hajime doesn’t care. 

His way brings him back to the bar and he feels his heart beat faster as he sees Satori talk to Yahaba, the red-haired looking pale. Hajime swallows as he approaches them, not daring to speak. Whatever happened, it can’t be good. 

“Iwaizumi.” Satori says as soon as he spots Hajime, waving him over. “Are you free?” 

Hajime frowns. “I think so. What is it?” He is afraid of the answer, wishes to not hear it over the loud music around them, but he does. And it makes his blood run cold. 

“It’s Doll. Can you come with me?” Satori says. “He wants to see you.” 

Hajime nods. “What happened?” 

“You’ll see. But it’s not nice...” 

Well, Hajime thinks sarcastically, that he already figured. But he doesn’t say anything, just follows Satori to the back of the establishment. Yahaba looks worriedly after them. 

***

“I’m sorry,” Ushijima says as he returns from the bathroom, first-aid-kit and other stuff in hand. “That I couldn’t protect you.” 

Tooru lies on his bed, not on his hurt back of course, but his stomach. He still trembles from everything that happened, the wounds burning, but he feels a little more collected already, maybe because of the familiarity of his own room. “There’s nothing you could have done without putting yourself in danger, too, Ushiwaka-chan. You know I’d never want that.” 

“Still,” Ushijima says, balling his hands into fists. He felt so helpless, although he was right there. He could have pulled his father away from Tooru, he should have done something. “I have painkillers here and some water. Take some.” He crouches down next to Tooru, putting two pills in his hand before giving him the water bottle. “I doubt they’ll be strong enough though.” 

Tooru snorts tiredly, swallowing the pills with a sip of water. He tries to not move too much but even this little movements cause discomfort. Ushijima senior really knows how to punish someone so he doesn’t forget it in a while. “Give me some whiskey then. I feel like I need a drink.” 

Ushijima crooks a grin. “I can’t blame you.” He is just about to take the whiskey out of the cabinet, as the door opens and Satori enters the room followed by Hajime. 

Hajime’s gaze immediately finds Tooru and the wounds on his back. “Fuck... who did this?” He all but runs over to the bed, searching Tooru’s gaze. 

“Hi Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, trying to smile somewhat reassuringly. It is good to have Hajime here and his hand immediately reaches for Hajime’s. 

Hajime takes it, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Who did that?” 

“It was the boss.” Ushijima answers instead of Tooru, bringing the bottle of whiskey over. He feels like he doesn’t need to bother with a glass. 

“Your father?” Hajime asks in disbelief. “And you didn’t do anything?” 

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru tries, but Hajime doesn’t listen. 

“Shouldn’t you protect the people here? Why did he have to do something like this?” Hajime feels himself tremble in anger. 

Ushijima avoids his gaze while Satori approaches him, taking his hand in his own. “Do you think it’s that easy?” 

“I don’t care!” Hajime yells. “Look what he did!” 

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru tries again. “It was as much a punishment for Ushiwaka-chan as it was for me. He couldn’t have done anything without being endangered himself and it’s not like I’ll be dying or something...” Sure, it hurt a lot, and the punishment itself was the worst and most painful Tooru had to endure ever, but still he can’t find it in himself to blame Ushijima because of this. 

Hajime blinks, looking at Tooru before carefully running a hand through the other’s hair. He still feels angry, but maybe Ushijima isn’t at fault here. “I can see he hurt you pretty badly. What did he even do?” 

“Fifty hits with a belt,” Ushijima replies. “I was about to clean the wounds before you arrived.” 

“Oh, god.” Hajime breathes, closing his eyes before he looks at Ushijima and then at Tooru. “Is it okay if I stay?” 

Tooru squeezes his hand as a reply. 

Before Ushijima starts to tend to Tooru’s wounds though, he lets him drink quite some whiskey, but that isn’t nearly enough to block out the pain Tooru feels as Ushijima finally starts to take care of him. His gentle hold on Hajime’s hand becomes a painful grip, but Hajime doesn’t complain, just whispers soft encouragements to Tooru whenever he winces or whimpers in pain. 

It’s hard to endure and Hajime is more than ready for a drink himself once Ushijima is done. 

Tooru breathes heavily, all sweaty and trembling. He can’t remember to have been in that much pain in his life before; not even when he hurt his knee back on highschool, and that was already a bad kind of pain. But this, this makes him feel as if his whole body is on fire, and not only his back. He already dreads the next few days. 

Hajime can’t get his head around all of this. To see Tooru in so much pain is already the worst, but to not be able to protect him is bad, too. And he notices the pained look in Ushijima’s eyes as he takes care of Tooru; he can almost feel his regret for not having done anything. It seems as if the situation would be much more complicated than Hajime thought. 

Satori is silent the whole time, just busies himself with a drink. This day showed him once more in what kind of world they’re all living and how powerless they are against their boss. This thought makes him feel nauseous and he is certain it must be much worse for Ushijima. He doesn’t want to imagine it. 

***

“You look like death.” Daichi says, looking up from the file he is reading. 

Hajime snorts before ungracefully sitting down at his own desk. “Last night was hell.” 

Daichi raises a brow in question and gets up from his chair. “Want some coffee?” Without waiting for Hajime’s reply, Daichi already fills a cup with the dark liquid and places it in front of Hajime. “What happened?” 

Hajime rubs his face tiredly. He hadn’t been able to sleep after he got home— with Tooru. But Tooru is in such bad shape that Hajime found himself alert all the time, although he felt like falling asleep right on the spot. Now he is here to talk to Ukai and to buy some more painkillers for Tooru. “It was rough,” he sighs. 

“I figured. You want to talk about it?” Daichi takes his seat again, giving Hajime space to think. 

“I don’t know.” Hajime says. “Probably. But..” He trails off, looking around. “This isn’t the right place. It’s rather.... private.” 

“Oh... okay. I’ll take a break after you talked to Ukai if you want me to.” 

Hajime sips his coffee while debating about what is the right thing to do. No one knows exactly why he wanted to go undercover into the Lagoon, no one really knows about his history with Tooru but maybe it’s time to share. And he knows Daichi is trustworthy. He is more than a colleague, he is his friend. “I think I’d like that.” 

Daichi shows a small smile as he nods. “Alright then.” 

And that’s how the two of them find themselves in a small coffee shop not far from the police station a little later. Hajime checks his phone nervously, but Tooru hadn’t texted him. That’s probably good but still Hajime feels a little restless. He just hopes Tooru will be fine on his own for a little longer. 

“You waiting for something?” Daichi asks after they placed their orders. 

Hajime shrugs. “Not exactly. It’s more like I hope there’s not a message, I think.” He runs a hand through his hair, sighing. “I... I met a close friend of mine again. Oikawa. And, yeah, he’s at my place right now.” 

“Oh, the one you grew up with in Miyagi?” Daichi says and furrows his brows. “But you really don’t look as if you guys would have had a fun night... When did you meet him anyway? I thought you were working yesterday.” 

“In fact I met him a while back already,” Hajime clarifies. “He... he is injured. That’s why I’m so nervous about my phone.” 

“Why are you here with me, then?” Daichi wonders. “It’s so obvious you’d prefer to be with him now. And when did you meet him?” 

Hajime gestures vaguely with his hand. “A short while ago, I don’t exactly know. I was really overwhelmed and he was shocked, so it wasn’t a nice reunion at first. But, well, we got closer again somehow.” 

Now Daichi smiles. “Oh, congratulations then! But still— you don’t look like you had a good time... Or is it because you couldn’t see him because of your current undercover mission?” He still tries to understand where this conversation is going. Something is missing. 

Hajime snorts. “The Lagoon is part of the problem honestly. He... he works there.” 

Daichi’s eyes widen. “What? Oikawa works there?” 

“Yeah,” Hajime breathes. “That’s how we met. Remember the present from Makki and Mattsun? Well, I was Oikawa’s client that night, and ever since I wanted to find out how he ended up there.” 

“I see.” Daichi nods. “Wow. That’s a lot to take in, but— did you get your answers? And, what is that about him being injured?” 

They pause the conversation while the waitress serves their drinks, and Hajime takes a sip from his coffee before speaking up again. 

“He,” Hajime licks his dry lips. “He was punished yesterday. Fifty hits with a belt. He, yeah, he is in a lot of pain still.” 

“Shit,” Daichi sighs. “I’m sure that hurts a lot...” He doesn’t ask for further details about the circumstances since he can tell how shaken up Hajime is. It’s not that important anyway. 

“I just hope to find some strong enough painkillers.” 

“I could help with that,” Daichi says and smiles as Hajime looks at him questioningly. “I have a friend that is a doctor. I’m sure he can help us.” 

“Really?” Hajime feels a little lighter at this opportunity. He really doubts that the over the counter painkillers would be enough for Tooru right now. 

“I’ll call him,” Daichi says and pulls out his phone. 

It’s only fifteen minutes later that a grey-haired man with gentle brown eyes approaches their table, showing a smile. With the way Daichi looks at him, Hajime immediately knows they’re more than friends, but he doesn’t speak his mind on this matter. Daichi will tell him when he wants to. 

“Suga, thank you for coming,” Daichi greats and Koushi nods. 

“It’s not a problem at all. Hello, I’m Sugawara Koushi.” With the last part he addresses Hajime while he takes a seat next to Daichi. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to meet you.” Hajime replies. 

“It’s always a pleasure to meet Daichi’s friends,” Koushi says. “So, Daichi told me you could use some strong painkillers for a friend?” 

Hajime nods. “Yeah, that’d be great honestly.” 

“But not because this friend is addicted or something,” Koushi says, raising a brow. 

“No,” Hajime assures and grins then. “On the other hand, I most likely wouldn’t admit it, even if it were the case.” 

Koushi chuckles at that. “Point for you.” 

“Hajime’s friend had some trouble so to say,” Daichi explains then. “And the usual stuff isn’t enough.” 

Koushi nods. “Alright, I won’t ask any more questions.” He pulls a small, orange bottle out of his bag, placing it on the table. “This should help your friend.” Hajime already reaches for his wallet but Koushi just clicks his tongue. “I don’t want money. Just don’t tell anyone you got this from me. And maybe I’ll ask you for a favor in the future.” 

Hajime’s eyes widen. “Really? Thank you.” His hand closes around the bottle. 

Koushi waves a hand dismissively. “No problem. Daichi’s friends are friends of mine and friends help each other.” 

Hajime bows in his seat. “Still, thank you.” 

“You sure want to go home now, huh?” Daichi smiles. “Just go, Hajime. Take care of Oikawa.” 

Hajime smiles as he gets up from his seat. He really wants to get home fast. “Thank you again. Hope to see you again, Sugawara.” 

“Suga is fine,” Koushi smiles. “I hope so, too. And best wishes for your friend.” 

“See you at the office, Hajime.” Daichi says. 

Hajime bids his goodbye once more and then he is out of the coffee shop and on his way home. He just really, really hopes these painkilkers will help Tooru. 

***

“Iwa-chan, you’re drunk.” Tooru giggles while he leads Hajime into his bedroom, supporting his friend. 

Hajime leans heavily on him, frowning. “The only drunk one are you, Trashykawa.” He lets himself fall onto the bed, pulling Tooru down with him. 

Tooru squeaks and blushes as he notices how he lies on top of Hajime. He feels his muscles move through the fabric of their clothes. Hajime’s arms are still around Tooru. 

“Let me go, Iwa-chan,” Tooru breathes, feeling his blood rush to places where it shouldn’t be. He swallows. “I’ll... I’ll go and get you some water.” 

“No.” Hajime simply states and tries to pull Tooru even closer. 

Tooru struggles to get some distance between them, but to no avail. He isn’t as drunk as he thinks Hajime is, but his level of intoxication is enough to make his suppressed feelings for the man under him make an appearance and to not be sure if he can manage to not act on them, 

“Iwa-chan,” he says again and uses his arms to try and push himself up. 

“I like it when you’re that close, Tooru.” Hajime mumbles and Tooru stills, blinking owlishly down at Hajime. 

“You’re really drunk,” Tooru all but whispers. “A brute like you wouldn’t say something like that.” 

Hajime smirks. “Oh? And would a brute like me do this?” With these words Hajime pulls Tooru down and into a kiss. 

Tooru gasps and fights to not just melt into the tender touch, to not just give in, although he wished for this to happen for an eternity. “Iwa-chan. You don’t want this. What about Aiko-chan?” 

“I don’t want her.” Hajime states. “I want you!” He pulls Tooru down once more, one hand burrowed in Tooru’s curls, while the other hand slides between them, touching Tooru through his pants. 

“Hajime,” Tooru breathes. “If you continue that, I won’t be able to hold myself back...” 

“Then don’t hold back,” Hajime says, turning them over so that he lies on top of Tooru now. Tooru can feel how hard Hajime is and that is the moment where he stops struggling. He searches Hajime’s gaze instead. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, his own hands already slipping under the fabric of Hajime’s shirt, touching the tanned skin underneath.

“I’m sure.” Hajime nods and kisses Tooru again. 

It doesn’t take long for their clothes to find their way to the floor until they’re both naked, breathing heavily, while their lips find each other’s again. Tooru feels like he’s dreaming with the sensation of Hajime’s hands on his body, his own hands on Hajime’s. He dreamt about this for so long and now it comes true. He wants to remember every bit of this. Forever. 

“I have lube and condoms,” Hajime says between kisses. 

Tooru’s heart beats faster at that. So Hajime wants to go all out, huh? He smiles breathlessly. “Okay.” 

Hajime moves away a little, looking at Tooru intensely. His pupils are blown, his hair disheveled and Tooru has never found Hajime more beautiful. “Okay?” 

Tooru nods. “Okay.” He always wanted Hajime to be his first— and his last if he’s being honest but maybe, just maybe, he’ll be. But for now he pushes that thought aside. 

He gasps as he feels Hajime’s finger at his opening, an unfamiliar sensation. Sure, he had touched himself there before, but it’s the first time someone else is touching him there. It is strange but good at the same time— it’s Hajime. Tooru always felt safe with Hajime and now is no exception. 

Hajime carefully pushes the first finger inside, breathing in deeply at the hot tightness around it. “You’re so tight...” He moves his finger then, carefully listening to changes in Tooru’s breathing. “Tell me if I hurt you, please.” Hajime is nervous as hell, but the alcohol in his bloodstream makes him brave. 

Tooru nods. “Yeah.” He bites his lower lip while Hajime stretches him open, gasping as a second finger is added. Hajime gently nibbling at his neck distracts him a little from the burn he feels and he shakily exhales. 

“Okay?” Hajime asks once again but doesn’t still his movements. 

“Okay.” Tooru moans quietly as Hajime continues. It starts to feel really good after a while and then Hajime finishes stretching him. Tooru lets out a little whine as Hajime pulls out his fingers, feeling empty all of a sudden. 

Hajime kisses him deeply while he puts the condom over his throbbing length. “Sshh, everything is alright.” His voice is low and a little hoarse and it makes a shiver running down Tooru’s spine. Hajime then places Tooru’s legs over his shoulders, the tip of his dick pressing against Tooru’s hole. “Ready?” 

Tooru nods, looking up and at Hajime from under his long eyelashes. 

Hajime pushes in then. Slowly, carefully, although he just wants to thrust into Tooru’s pretty ass. He can’t, though. The tight heat around his cock makes him feel slightly dizzy and he hisses through gritted teeth. “Fuck, Tooru. You feel so good.” 

Tooru just tries to breathe while his toes curl and his back arches. “You’re so big, Hajime...” He feels filled to the brim with Hajime and he sure needs a moment or two to adjust to this new feeling, but it seems it’s the same for Hajime. For a few moments they stop, just look into each other’s eyes and breathe. They both can’t believe this is actually happening. 

Tooru licks his lips. “You can move. If you want.” 

Hajime’s thrusts are careful at first, slow, but he gains confidence rather quickly and pushes deeper into Tooru. “You look so good under me,” he growls. 

Tooru moans already, it feels so good how Hajime takes him, how he makes him his. Even better than he imagined. And then Hajime manages to hit this sweet spot inside of Tooru and Tooru moans loudly. “Oh, my god. Hajime...” 

“Was that good?” Hajime pants and hits the same spot again. Tooru is a sight to be seen as he moves in the sheets, his toned body covered in a thin layer of sweat and his always perfectly styled hair in disarray. It’s breathtakingly beautiful. 

Tooru arches his back, eyes rolling back in his head as he feels Hajime thrust into him, meeting this spot over and over again, until he can’t help but cry out in pleasure. The climax hits him hard and with Hajime’s name on his lips. Hajime didn’t even need to touch him to cum. 

It’s only two or three thrusts later that Hajime comes as well, burying his head in the crook of Tooru’s neck as his orgasmn washes over him like a tidal wave. He breathes heavily just like Tooru does. “Wow.” 

Tooru chuckles. “Yes. Wow.” 

This night they fall asleep in a heap of tangled limbs. It’s perfect and nothing prepares Tooru for the fact that Hajime will kick him out as soon as they wake up again. In this very moment he is the happiest he has ever been— before he’ll fall. 

***

“Tooru?” Hajime’s voice sounds distant to Tooru who is still captured in the memory of that night years ago, but the more he awakes, the more he feels his body again and with that the throbbing pain in his back. He groans into the pillow. “I have some painkillers for you.” 

“They won’t help much, will they?” Tooru mumbles, not moving a muscle. Moving means even more pain than staying still, so he refuses to move for some pills that won’t do anything for him. 

Hajime’s fingers card through his hair. “I brought the good stuff. But you should eat something before you take them.” 

Tooru carefully turns his head to look at Hajime. “The good stuff? Promise?” 

“Promise.” Hajime says and leans down to kiss Tooru’s forehead. “I brought some milk bread as well.” 

Tooru doesn’t feel hungry, but Hajime is right when he says, he should eat something. And Tooru has always liked milk bread. “Okay.” 

Turns out the painkillers really are a gift sent from heaven. Tooru barely feels any pain after taking them and he can sleep deeply without being interrupted by his hurting back. Hajime makes sure he takes a new pill every few hours, so that Tooru’s recovery goes rather smoothly. It’s a relief to both of them honestly. Still Tooru is certain he never ever wants to anger Ushijima senior like this again— he never wants to experience that again. He’d prefer Yamazaki over and over again, even when he ties him to the bed. 

It is a few days after the punishment that Tooru is up for the first time. Hajime left earlier for a meeting with Aiko to discuss their divorce further, and Tooru finds himself wander through Hajime’s apartment. He feels significantly better and on one hand he is happy about that, on the other hand it means he’ll have to return to the Lagoon soon. 

He pushes that thoughts aside for now and searches through Hajime’s cabinets to find something to cook. Tooru isn’t a chef by any means but he can prepare a few decent meals. And he really feels the need to thank Hajime for taking care of him for the last few days. 

So he starts chopping some vegetables for a curry he wants to make, humming to himself in the process. It feels good to be able to move around again without being in too much pain. Sure, Tooru still moves more careful than he used to, but it’s definitely a lot better already. He just hopes Hajime will understand just how thankful he is; he wouldn’t have known how to survive on his own. 

He is still touched by Hajime’s care, but just as much by the messages he received from his colleagues. Satori, Yahaba, Bokuto, even Ushijima wanted to check on him and it warms his heart. Tooru can imagine that Ushijima feels guilty for what happened with the boss, but Tooru still doesn’t blame him. How could he have faced his father without risking his own well-being? Ushijima senior is a dangerous man for his employees and family alike. 

The scent of food fills the air while Tooru whirls in the kitchen, as he hears the front door open. 

“Welcome home!” Tooru shouts. 

“Tooru? Are you cooking?” Hajime answers from the door, most likely slipping out of his shoes. 

“Yes. Hope you’re hungry.” Tooru smiles softly as Hajime finally enters the kitchen, surprise prominent in his features. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I am. But,” Hajime’s gaze travels up and down, taking in Tooru’s posture. “Isn’t that too much for you?” 

Warmth blossoms in Tooru’s chest at Hajime’s concern. “Don’t worry, Iwa-chan. I’m much better already— thanks to you. So, well, I wanted to make something for you, too, since you took care of me and all...” 

Hajime blinks before he approaches Tooru, carefully cupping his cheek and resting their foreheads together. “You didn’t have to. And of course I take care of you. I love you.” 

Tooru bites his lip as his smile spreads wide. “I love you, too.” It feels so good to be able to say it, to be able to hear it from Hajime, and it feels even better to be able to just close the distance between their lips and kiss the man Tooru has been in love with for his whole life, almost ever since they met as kids. 

He then finishes preparing the food while Hajime sets the table for them. It feels domestic and Tooru likes it, would love to spend each and every day like this. But he knows he can’t. They can’t. Reality is just around the corner, already reaching out for them. 

“How was the meeting with Aiko-chan?” Tooru asks as they sit down to eat. 

Hajime sighs, while putting rice and curry on his plate. “Not too bad, I think. We are finally done with the paperwork. I would have never thought that a divorce is so much work.” 

Tooru makes a humming sound at the back of his throat. “Good you’re done then.” 

“Absolutely.” Hajime agrees and takes the first bite of the food. “Damn, this is good! Thank you for the food.” 

Tooru smiles and starts eating himself. “You’re welcome.” He wouldn’t mind to cook for Hajime more often, and the thought that this is possible makes his stomach flutter in a pleasant way. They really are together now. 

“Did someone from the Lagoon contact you?” Hajime asks then. He knows Tooru hadn’t been able to really check his phone the last few days, but he kind of expects him to have done that now since he is up and even cooked. 

Tooru nods at that. “Yeah. They wanted to check on me, hear how I’m doing.” 

“So nothing from the boss?” 

“Not yet, at least.” Tooru sighs. “But I feel like it won’t take long for him to call me back in.” 

Hajime snorts. “You’re not healed enough for that.” 

“I can still escort businessmen,” Tooru shrugs. “Not all my clients come for sex. Some just want some charming company.” He winks at Hajime while trying to sound playful. If he’s being honest Tooru doesn’t feel like returning to the Lagoon. Not now and maybe never. But he also knows he is in no position to stay away for good. His sister and nephew would pay the price and he can’t let that happen. Especially not after all he has already endured. That can’t be for nothing. 

“Let’s just hope your boss lets you recover for a little longer. What did you tell Ushijima?” Hajime says then. 

“Yeah, one can still hope.” Tooru replies before he frowns. “Why is that important? I told him I’m better of course.” 

Hajime hums thoughtfully. “He’ll most likely tell his father, don’t you think? You probably shouldn’t talk to him that much.” 

“Hajime,” Tooru sighs, putting down his chopsticks. “Ushijima isn’t a bad guy. I mean, yeah, he’s the boss’s son, he works in that business, but he is still a good one. He feels pretty bad for not having been able to protect me.” 

“He should feel bad about it.” Hajime says. “He could have done something.” 

Tooru shakes his head. “Not without endangering himself. The boss is... ruthless. He doesn’t care if it’s a stranger like me or his own son.” 

Hajime is silent after that. So even Ushijima is afraid of the boss? Just how bad of a guy is Ushijima senior? 

Tooru continues eating then and only speaks up again as his plate is empty. “We talk about my job the whole time... What did you do in all these years? I mean before you became security.” 

Hajime swallows. He can’t tell Tooru that he’s a detective, but he doesn’t want to lie either. So he needs to find a path somewhere in the middle. At least for now. “I went to the police academy, but I didn’t finish there. Afterwards I worked wherever help was needed.” 

“Oh, so you wanted to become a police officer, Iwa-chan?” Tooru smirks. “You’d look good in that kind of uniform though, but I’m kind of happy you didn’t finish there.” 

Hajime blushes at the compliment but still raises a brow. “Why’s that?” 

“Just think about it— a whore and a cop? That’s not a good idea. Boss would kill me.” Tooru says. 

Hajime’s heart clenches painfully. “I hate it when you call yourself that.” 

“It’s the truth, Iwa-chan. There’s no sugarcoating.” Tooru replies. “Do you want some more food or can I put it away?” 

“Let me help you.” Hajime says, getting up from his seat. His thoughts race in his head. It really would be dangerous for Tooru if his cover would be blown. The boss most likely wouldn’t believe Tooru that he didn’t know who Hajime is. He needs to make sure Tooru only finds out when he is already safe. 

***

It is only a few more days later that Tooru gets a call from the boss to come back to the Lagoon. Although he awaited that he feels far from ready to return. The days with Hajime have been so peaceful, so wonderful, that every fiber in him is against going back to work, but there’s nothing he can do. Just being with Hajime and visiting Kuroo at the hospital, cooking meals and go out for grocery shopping has been enough to feel happy. But this time is over now. 

The smell and sounds of the Lagoon are still the same as Tooru arrives there in the afternoon. Hajime is by his side as they walk towards the backrooms. Yahaba waves from his place behind the bar and Tooru finds himself smiling as he waves back. Not everything here is bad. He really missed his colleagues. 

“You don’t have to escort me to my room, you know?” Tooru smiles, looking at Hajime. 

Hajime sighs. “I know. But I want to be with you as long as I can.” 

Tooru laughs. “I’m not going anywhere, Hajime. We’ll go home together later. Go and find Tsukki or Satori-chan.” 

“Do you want to get rid of me?” Hajime asks with a grin. 

“Never.” Tooru says, pulling Hajime closer by the collar of his shirt to give him a short kiss on the lips. “You’re stuck with me.” 

“What a pitty.” Hajime replies. They stare into each other’s eyes, lips almost touching once more as someone clears their throat. Both of them all but jump a step back. 

“Owl,” Tooru breathes, a hand on his chest. “Don’t scare people like that.”

Bokuto looks at Hajime, then at Tooru and Hajime can’t help but feel uneasy. He noticed that Bokuto was watching him the last couple of days, and he can’t shake the feeling off that he knows this man. He still doesn’t remember from where though. 

“Are you two together?” Bokuto asks and Tooru’s expression morphs into a sheepish grin. 

“Err, yes? Is there a problem?” Tooru feels like something is off with Bokuto’s behavior. 

“Tell me if there is.” Bokuto says. “Is it a problem to date a detective?” 

“What?” Tooru’s jaw drops as he stares at Bokuto while Hajime feels his blood run cold. 

Shit. 

“Tooru...,” he tries. 

“Is that true?” Tooru asks, his voice shaky. “Iwaizumi, is that true?” And that after Tooru joked about that a few days prior. He expects Hajime to deny it, to say that Bokuto lies, but then— why would Bokuto do that? 

Hajime closes his eyes. He can’t stand to look at Tooru right now. “It is true.” 

It is like a slap to the face for Tooru. Everything that happened in the last days appears in a different light now. “So you only got into a relationship with me to get some information, didn’t you? I can’t believe that...” 

“Because that’s not true!” Hajime speaks up. “That’s not it.” 

“You know what? I don’t believe you.” Tooru says and turns towards Bokuto. “Owl, let’s get ready for tonight. And, Iwaizumi? Stay away from me. To leave the Lagoon might be a good idea, too. People like you aren’t welcome here.” Not among the employees at least. 

Bokuto looks at Hajime one last time before he follows Tooru down the corridor. Hajime just stands there, unable to move, just one thought on his mind— this can’t have been it.


	9. Chapter 9

The door to Tooru’s room closes with a soft click. Tooru is still shaken by the news but turns to Bokuto while taking a deep breath. 

“For how long did you know?” he asks, his voice sounding strange in his own ears. “Why do you know?” 

Bokuto shuffles on his feet, running a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t sure until yesterday, when I saw Iwaizumi with this other cop. They were leaving the police station together. But I had assumptions beforehand. I just knew I had seen him somewhere before, and it kind of fell into place.” 

“He could just have visited someone.” Tooru says, but this is only him clinging to the unrealistic hope of Bokuto being wrong. Hajime had admitted the fact already. Hajime really is a cop. “Shit, I can’t believe I fell for his lies.” 

“You couldn’t know. And I wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t arrested me a few years ago. Together with that other guy I saw yesterday. They’re a duo or something.” 

Tooru lets out a long breath once more, but finds himself unable to calm his nerves. “We need to tell Ushiwaka-chan. But I’d like to warn Iwaizumi beforehand. The boss will rip him into pieces when he finds out...” 

“He will rip you into pieces if he finds out you warned a cop,” Bokuto speaks up. “And I really want the boss to get his hands on him.” 

“Why?” 

Bokuto’s gaze darkens. “Because it’s his fault that a friend of mine vanished.” 

Tooru swallows dry. “Oh...” 

The door opening interrupts them, and Tooru turns away as he sees Hajime enter. 

“Tooru, please. Let me explain,” Hajime says, closing the door behind him. 

Tooru waves his hand. “What is there to explain? You lied to me. You just used my feelings for you for your own sake.” 

“My feelings aren’t a lie.” Hajime states firmly. 

Bokuto snorts. “You’re always lying, Iwaizumi. Remember Akaashi? You promised me to get him to safety, but he just fucking disappeared! He’s dead for sure and it’s your fault!” 

“Akaashi isn’t dead...,” Hajime replies slowly. “And I was true to my word. He is safe.” 

“Why did he never contact me, then? We were together. He’d never just disappear without a word.” Bokuto says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Hajime sighs. “He wasn’t allowed to. Not as long as you’re still in the business.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Akaashi is safe. Just as I promised. But you’re not, and we can’t risk anything by letting him contact you,” Hajime explains. “But we can change that. I’m here to get Tooru out. I can get you out, too.” 

“Why would I believe you?” Bokuto asks. 

“Stop.” Tooru speaks up again. “What do you mean— you want to get me out?” 

Hajime crooks a grin. “I told you I came here for you, didn’t I? I mean it, Tooru. I can help you.” 

“But, you... why would you?” Tooru mumbles. 

“Because I love you, Shittykawa. Okay? I might have lied about my job, but never about my feelings. I can help you and your family.” Hajime says while stepping closer to Tooru. “Will you let me help you?” 

“I want to talk to Akaashi,” Bokuto says. “I need proof you’re not lying.” 

Tooru looks at Hajime. “If you make that possible, I’ll believe you.” 

Now Hajime smiles. “No problem.” And it really isn’t— Akaashi’s number is saved in his phone since he works with the police nowadays. So Hajime pulls it out and searches for Akaashi’s contact. 

Bokuto looks nervously at Tooru who just watches the scene. Hajime is a cop? Why would he be here, then? Because of him? It’s hard to believe, even though Tooru really wants to believe. 

“Akaashi? It’s Iwaizumi speaking,” Hajime says and locks eyes with Tooru for a brief moment before he continues. “No, nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if you’d talk to Bokuto?” 

Bokuto feels his heart stop as Hajime hands him his phone, his hand shaking. “Akaashi?” He walks a few steps away from Hajime then. “Akaashi, is that really you?” 

“So you told the truth,” Tooru says to distract himself from eavesdropping. It seems to be a more private moment for Bokuto right now and as curious as he is, he isn’t tactless. 

Hajime nods, looking at Tooru now. “I didn’t want to hide things from you, Tooru. There are just things I can’t talk about.” 

“Like your job,” Tooru clarifies, letting out a long sigh. “It’s still a lot to take in, Iwa-chan. And I can’t help but wonder, how much out of the last days was true.” 

“Everything was true,” Hajime hurriedly assures. “Except the fact I dropped out of the police academy.” 

Tooru smirks. “You obviously didn’t when you’re a cop. But why are you working here?” 

“I can’t go into detail here, just...,” Hajime trails off, running a hand through his hair. “Just trust me. Please.” 

Tooru looks Hajime in the eye. “I’m not good in trusting people. Even if it’s you. But I can promise to not tell the boss. For now at least.” 

“I’ll show you that you can trust me. Don’t push me away now, Tooru.” Hajime reaches out to take Tooru’s hand in his. “Please. I promise to get you out of here. I promise to make sure you and your family are safe. Let me prove it to you.” 

“I want to get out of here too,” Bokuto says then, handing Hajime’s phone back over. “I want to be where Akaashi is.” 

Hajime nods. “We can do that. Just, both of you, you can’t tell anyone, okay?” 

“What did Akaashi say?” Tooru asks Bokuto and Bokuto shows a small smile that looks almost shy. 

“That he is safe. That he made it out.” 

Tooru lets that sink in. So Hajime really is serious about the whole getting him out of here part. He nods slowly as if to himself. “Okay. But I need to get Kuroo out of here, too. I don’t leave him behind.” Not after Kuroo did so much for him in the past. There’s no way in hell Tooru would leave without him. 

“He’s still in a coma. It’s not easy to get him somewhere else,” Hajime says. 

Tooru shrugs. “Then we’ll wait until he wakes up. I won’t leave without him.” 

Hajime swallows. They don’t even know if Kuroo will wake up at this point, not from what Hajime heard about his state anyway. “I promise you I’ll find a way, okay?” 

“That’s good enough for now.” Tooru agrees. He’s still overwhelmed by all this new information, by the possibility of getting out of here and really being safe. A thought he hadn’t had in so long since there was no hope for a happy ending. But now, now it feels as if it could be within reach. It’s as exciting as it is frightening. “Owl, we should get ready for work.” 

Bokuto nods then. “Yeah...” He turns to leave but looks at Hajime once more. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.” Then he leaves the room. 

“Tooru,” Hajime speaks up as the door falls close behind Bokuto, but Tooru waves him off. 

“Not now, Iwa-chan. It’s already too much.” Tooru shows a tight smile. “Let’s talk later.” 

“Will you still come home with me?” Hajime asks. 

“I don’t know.” Tooru replies and gets up from his place on the couch to change for tonight’s work. He’ll not sell his body since he’s still recovering, but that’s not a reason to not look good. 

Hajime swallows. “Okay.” It’s far from okay honestly, but Hajime can’t blame Tooru for probably needing some space and time to think. To find out about his job isn’t a small thing. In fact it’s dangerous knowledge for Tooru and he should report things like this immediately to his boss, but Hajime knows that Tooru will keep his secret. 

That will have to be enough for now.

***

Today it’s hard for Tooru to slip on Doll’s mask. Not just because of Ushijima senior’s punishment but because of the truth about Hajime as well. 

He’s a cop. 

Tooru really wants to trust Hajime, doesn’t want to follow the train of thoughts that leads to a dead-end for them. The opportunity that Hajime just got into a relationship with him, just took care of him like he did, to get some more information about the Lagoon. 

He wants to trust his best friend from childhood, but still doubts cloud his mind. His smile must be less convincing than usual as Yahaba leans over the bar to speak to him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Doll? Everyone understands if you’re not...” 

Tooru lets out a small laugh at that. “You worry too much, Shigeru-chan. Just make me a nice cocktail, will you?” Alcohol is probably not the best option when combined with painkillers, but Tooru hopes it will keep his mind away from his thoughts. And if only for a while. 

Yahaba looks Tooru in the eye, showing a small smile. His eyes give away he’s not convinced though, but still he nods his head. “Sure.” 

Tooru hasn’t had any alcohol in days, more precisely since he downed almost a whole bottle of whiskey as Ushijima took care of his wounds. The memory alone makes him shudder. 

“Doll. It’s nice to see you around again.” a familiar voice says, and makes Tooru’s stomach turn into knots. 

His fingers curl harder around the glass in his hand as he turns his head, forcing a smile on his face. “Yamazaki-san. The pleasure is all mine.” It’s not, but there’s no way in hell Tooru will let that show. “How have you been?” 

“Good. But I missed you.” Yamazaki says, lifting his hand for Yahaba to see and places his order then. 

Tooru suppresses a snort. “Well, it’ll be a few more days until I’ll be fully available again.” 

“Is that so.” Yamazaki hums. “I already talked to your boss and paid for the whole night.” 

Tooru’s heart stops. “Oh...” He should have seen that coming. Yamazaki seems to be a really important customer, so it’s only natural that Ushijima senior fulfills his wishes. 

Yamazaki smirks predatory. “I’m certain you don’t want to disappoint your boss again, do you?” 

Tooru is in a loss for words. He honestly thought Ushijima senior would give him a little more time to adjust, and more importantly to heal, after what happened, but well, he’s only a whore selling his body. So what is he worth if he can’t do that? 

Yahaba places a drink in front of Yamazaki with more force than necessary, his gaze screams murder, but Yamazaki just seems amused. “So, we’ll have a drink and then I await your best service, Doll.” 

“Of course, Yamazaki-san.” Tooru replies and downs his drink as fast as he can. Yahaba already pushes a glass of whiskey towards him and Tooru shows a small smile. There’s no way that one drink is enough to endure Yamazaki’s company tonight. 

***

Hajime looks at his phone. He received a text from Daichi that Ukai needs more details about the Lagoon. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He has yet to tell his boss about the fact that he wants some of the people here, first and foremost Tooru, to join the witness protection program. 

“Everything alright?” Satori’s voice startles him. 

Hajime blackens the phone screen as he looks up. “Yeah, everything’s quiet.” He gestures towards the door to the blue room— Bokuto is in there with a client.

“I don’t mean that,” Satori clarifies, leaning against the wall next to Hajime. “You seem... off today.” 

Hajime lifts a brow, slightly surprised at how perspective Satori is. “Some private stuff.” 

Satori hums. “That can pull you down pretty much.” His eyes look into nothing as he says that, a somewhat sad expression on his face. 

“Yeah,” Hajime sighs. “Yeah, it can.” 

They stand there next to each other for a while longer, but the silence around them isn’t unpleasant. In fact, Satori isn’t too bad to have around, even though he can be quite strange sometimes. 

The door to the blue room opens and an older man comes out accompanied by Bokuto. Both of them look satisfied, so Hajime figures the session went well. 

“Thank you again, Owl.” the man says and even bows a little. 

Bokuto laughs, waving a hand. “Don’t do that, please. And come again.” 

The man smiles. “I will.” He then notices Hajime and Satori, nodding his head in their direction and leaves. 

Bokuto looks after him, letting out a small sigh. “Well, that was a nice one.” 

Hajime straightens his posture. “That’s good to hear. Want to get a drink now?” 

“Shower first, but you can wait for me at the bar. Thank you for looking out for me.” 

“That’s my job,” Hajime dismisses. 

Bokuto just nods. “See you in a bit.” With that Bokuto walks down the hallway towards his room to freshen up after his client. 

“You two get along pretty well.” Satori says, stretching his arms above his head lazily. 

“It’s just for the job.” Hajime replies, and doesn’t like the sharp look in Satori’s eyes one bit. It’s true that Bokuto and Hajime get along better since they talked about Akaashi, but he wouldn’t have thought it’d be that obvious to others. 

Satori hums and wants to speak up again, as they hear two pairs of feet walk down the corridor. Satori lifts a brow as he recognizes Tooru and Yamazaki. Hajime balls his hands into fists. It’s obvious how uncomfortable Tooru is, while Yamazaki has this awful smile on his face that makes Hajime want to punch him. 

He can’t, though. 

“Satori-chan. Iwa-chan.” Tooru greets. “Is one of you free? Yamazaki-san and I will have a session in the purple room.” 

Hajime’s eyes widen. He wants to argue that it’s too early for Tooru, that he isn’t healed enough yet, but he can’t form the words. 

Satori beats him to it though. “Doll, don’t you think it’s too early?” 

Yamazaki laughs. “Oh, how touching! Everyone is so worried about Doll. I already paid for him and I don’t think it’s any of your business anyway.” 

Tooru swallows, struggling to not let his smile slip. “I just need one of you in front of the door, if possible. Or send me Tsukki. I saw him around.” 

“For all I care, you don’t need any security in front of the door. It’d be more intimate that way.” Yamazaki says. 

“That would be against the rules,” Satori replies. “Boss wouldn’t be pleased, if we broke them. Iwaizumi, are you free?” Satori looks at Hajime, who just nods stiffly. He still hadn’t found his voice, can’t believe that Ushijima senior sells Tooru again that fast. But the glint in Satori’s eyes tells him he is up to something. Hopefully that’s not just his imagination. 

Yamazaki tugs at Tooru’s arm. “Let’s go already. I don’t care whom of this people is in front of the door.” He then pulls Tooru’s hand to his crotch, his cock twitching at the touch. “I’m a little impatient right now and I’m sure you want to take care of that.” 

Tooru fights himself to not just pull his hand away and smiles sweetly. “Of course, Yamazaki-san. I can’t wait.” 

Hajime follows them then, feeling as if he could throw up just there and then from witnessing this exchange. He knows it’s Tooru’s job, but he can tell how Tooru struggles to smile like that, to not just run away. Hajime takes a deep breath to calm his nerves— to no avail. But there’s nothing he can do right now except of waiting in front of the door while Tooru pleases Yamazaki. 

Satori leaves into the other direction. He needs to take care of something. 

***

As the door closes behind Tooru and Yamazaki, it feels final. Tooru doesn’t know why, it just does. Fighting to keep his expression carefree and inviting, he turns towards Yamazaki. 

“I can’t do anything involving me lying on my back yet,” Tooru says, taking a few steps towards Yamazaki and dropping to his knees, looking up at the man from under his long eyelashes. “But I’m sure I can please you differently.” His fingers reach for the zipper of Yamazaki’s designer pants. 

Yamazaki grabs Tooru’s wrist. “As much as I enjoy the sight of you kneeling in front of me, it’s not what I want right now.” 

Tooru swallows under Yamazaki’s cold gaze, feeling even more worthless than he usually does. “What... what do you want, then?” 

Yamazaki smiles, showing his perfectly white teeth. Tooru wants to punch him. “I want you under me. Helpless.” 

Tooru notices the way Yamazaki’s cock twitches under the zipper, and it disgusts him to no end. He pushes that aside for now, though. “I told you I can’t lie on my back—“ He yelps as Yamazaki pulls him upwards. 

“Do you think I care about that?” Yamazaki grins and pushes Tooru towards the bed. Tooru stumbles over his own feet, too shocked to think coherently or to scream for help, and as he briefly remembers the opportunity, Hajime right in front of the door, Yamazaki punches him in the face. “Don’t even think about screaming, you piece of shit.” 

Tooru doesn’t fight, as Yamazaki shoves him onto the bed, following right after him to tie him up. Maybe it’ll be over quicker if he doesn’t struggle, and he is in no position to risk it and anger his boss even more anyway. 

He can’t imagine just how bad one hundred hits with the belt would feel. 

Yamazaki ties him up tightly, before he pulls Tooru’s pants down. All the while Tooru bites his tongue to not let out a sound. His back burns as he is forced to lie on it, and he can already tell that the ropes on his wrists cut off the bloodstream to his hands. At least Yamazaki pulls out lube as well and has the decency to stretch him, before he fucks him into the mattress. It’s rough and Tooru arches his back in an attempt to get away from Yamazaki’s fingers, his body reacting in reflex. A slap to his face makes him still. 

“You’re nothing more than a whore. A bloody, disgusting whore, Doll. Don’t ever forget that.” Yamazaki growls, and Tooru can feel that he is already hard as he presses himself against him. 

Tooru blinks against the tears welling in his eyes, but mostly fails as he feels them run down his cheeks. He whimpers as Yamazaki finally pushes into him, biting the inside of his mouth raw to keep himself from screaming. 

Yamazaki seems to be absolutely turned on by this whole situation. He starts thrusting into Tooru in a fast speed, grunting all the while. 

It’s sad, Tooru thinks, that some people only get aroused by humiliating others. 

Yamazaki is still thrusting into him as the door opens, and Yamazaki stops, his dick still in Tooru’s ass. 

“What?” Yamazaki growls. 

“Away from him.” Ushijima orders. Tooru feels a wave of relief washing over him, but Yamazaki doesn’t move, 

“I paid for this fuck-doll already. Don’t disturb me now.” Yamazaki snaps. “I’ll tell your father.” 

Ushijima is next to the bed in an instant and pulls Yamazaki out of and down from Tooru, pushing him to the floor. Hajime appears right after, starting to untie the ropes still holding Tooru. 

“Everything will be okay,” Hajime whispers over and over again. Tooru wants to believe him, but can’t make a sound. So he just nods. 

“Who do you think you are?” Yamazaki shouts at Ushijima, getting up from the floor and stuffing his cock back into his pants. “I want to see Ushijima-sama. Immediately.” 

“You won’t see anyone right now,” Satori says calmly. Like Hajime he followed Ushijima into the room. “You will leave the Lagoon. Now.” 

Yamazaki huffs a laugh. “You don’t know whom you’re talking to.” He pulls something out of the inside pocket of his jacket and points it towards Ushijima. “I want to see Ushijima-sama. Now!” The hand holding a gun doesn’t waver, so it’s not the first time. 

Hajime pulls Tooru towards him and shields him with his body, stroking his hair while Tooru clings to Hajime. He can’t believe his eyes. 

“Ya— Yamazaki-san. I... I will do whatever you want, just please put that gun away!” Tooru pleads. 

“It’s alright, Doll,” Ushijima says, stepping towards Yamazaki as if there weren’t a gun pointed at him. “Yamazaki-kun. If you shot me or anyone else here, you won’t live to see the sunrise.” 

Satori tenses on his spot near the door, his hand slowly reaching for his own weapon. 

Yamazaki tilts his head. “I told you what I want. There’s no room for empty threads. Do you really think I don’t know that your little bodyguard tries to get his gun without me noticing?” He turns towards Satori then, gun now directed at him. “Lay your weapon down. Slowly. And if you try anything funny, I’ll shot everyone in this fucking room.” 

Satori stills, shortly locking eyes with Ushijima who nods. “Alright!” Satori pulls out his gun, laying it down on the floor before raising his hands. 

Yamazaki grins. “Very good. Now move over to the bed.” 

Satori swallows visibly, but does as he is told, standing next to Tooru and Hajime. Tooru’s thoughts race through his head. The button for emergencies is on the other side of the bed, so there’s no way to get there without Yamazaki noticing. It is much too dangerous to even try. 

Yamazaki turns his attention back to Ushijima, but the weapon is directed at Hajime, Tooru and Satori. “So, whom should I should first, huh?” 

“You don’t want them. You want me, don’t you?” Ushijima tries. “Or my father.” 

Yamazaki smirks. “Maybe I want to teach you a lesson? Again— whom of them should I shot first?” 

Ushijima’s gaze meets Satori’s for a second before he sighs. “You sure you can shot one of them that easily?” 

“Of course,” Yamazaki starts, his attention on Ushijima, so he doesn’t notice Satori readying himself and jumping on Yamazaki’s back with force. Tooru all but throws himself over the bed to hit the emergency button while Satori tries to get Yamazaki down. 

They struggle in their fight and it looks like Satori gets Yamazaki down— then there’s a shot. Everyone stills in motion and Yamazaki laughs as Ushijima looks down on himself, blood seeping out of a wound in his stomach. He crumbles to his knees as the door flies open once more, Tsukishima barging in. 

Satori shoves Yamazaki away from him, stumbling towards Ushijima. “Wakatoshi,” he cries out, catching the bigger man in his arms. 

Hajime moves towards Yamazaki who kneels on the floor, laughing hysterically, just like Tsukishima does. Together they pull him to his feet— Tsukishima wouldn’t have been able to do that on his own with one arm still in a sling. 

“How bad is it?” Tsukishima asks, only briefly looking at Ushijima. 

“It’s okay. Get him...get him out of here first,” Ushijima pants, hand pressed to his bleeding wound and head leaned against Satori’s shoulder. 

Satori holds him tightly, fighting against his tears. “Call an ambulance as soon as possible, okay?” 

“I’ll be fine, Tendou.” Ushijima says. 

“You’re losing a lot of blood. You need medical attention, Toshi. Don’t even try to fight me in that.” Satori gives back. 

Tooru tries to understand what just happened, but fails. All he knows is that Yamazaki needs to get kicked out and that Ushijima needs a doctor. “I’ll go and get my phone.” 

“Use mine.” Hajime says, still holding Yamazaki together with Tsukishima. “It’s in my back pocket. And call the police as well.” 

Tooru stumbles over towards Hajime, pulling out the phone. As Yamazaki is brought away, he makes the calls. He doesn’t even notice how bad his body shakes. 

Hajime and Tsukishima only make it into the hallway and a few meters away from the door, before more security joins them and take care of Yamazaki until the police will arrive. Hajime runs a hand through his hair. 

“We’ve got this.” the other security guy assures him and while Tsukishima mumbles something from wanting to grab a drink, Hajime eventually returns to Tooru’s side. 

***

The smell that is so typically and undeniably hospital invades Tooru’s senses as he waits alongside Satori and Hajime. Ushijima immediately needed to undergo surgery and they can’t do anything but watch the time slowly ticking by on the clock hanging in the waiting area. Satori fiddles nervously with his hands and only then Tooru notices that they are covered in blood. 

“Satori-chan,” he speaks softly. “Let’s go and get your hands cleaned, okay?” 

Satori looks up, eyes red from crying. He looks paler than usual and Tooru’s heart clenches at the sight of fear in his eyes. Satori nods as if not trusting his voice enough to actually speak. 

“We’ll be right back.” Tooru addresses Hajime with a tight smile. It is still too much to comprehend, too much to take in, and Tooru already dreads the moment where he fully understands what happened. 

Hajime nods. “I’ll be here.” He holds a cup of coffee in hand, but it’s already cold by now. Not that the black liquid would have tasted much better if it were still hot. 

Tooru gets up from his chair, gently pulling Satori up by his arm. Satori sways a little before they make their way towards the restrooms. He is still in shock, can’t get his head around the fact that his lover was shot and is actually having surgery. That sounds like something out of a movie and feels too distant to be true, but as he starts to finally wash the dried blood off his hands it starts to sink in. 

Tooru is right next to him as Satori starts to tremble, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be alright,” Tooru says and tries to smile reassuringly. 

Satori’s body is wracked by a loud sob leaving his lips as his knees buckle, feeling like jelly all of a sudden. Tooru catches him and slowly sinks to the floor with him. Satori grabs Tooru’s shirt and cries desperately, his sobs echoing from the tiles. 

Tooru just holds him tight and whispers soft encouragements into his ear. Ushijima has to be okay. There is no way that he won’t make it. 

***

It is not until hours later that a doctor approaches them in the waiting area. “Are you here for Ushijima Wakatoshi?” 

“Yes.” Tooru answers as Satori seems to be in a loss for words. He looks horrible after all the crying and all the worries running through his mind, but Tooru can’t blame him. He is worried too, and Ushijima is not his partner. It must be so much worse for Satori. 

“One of you can come with me and see him. The surgery went well, but he still needs to rest.” the doctor says and Tooru nudges Satori’s shoulder. 

“Go ahead. I’ll wait here.” 

Satori shows an attempt of a smile while he gets up from his seat and follows the doctor. Tooru sighs and leans back in his chair. 

“You can go home if you want, Iwa-chan.” 

Hajime puts an arm around Tooru’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “There’s no way in hell I’ll leave you alone after a day like this.” 

Tooru smiles, leaning his head against Hajime, feeling safe in his arms. “Thank you. It’s just— you probably have stuff to do for your job after today...” 

“That can wait until tomorrow. I was there for the interrogation, and if there’d really be something important Daichi would call me,” Hajime explains. “You’re more important anyway.” 

“After today,” Tooru starts, licking his lips. “After today I really don’t want to go back there.” It was the second time in only a few weeks that someone brought a gun into the Lagoon and used it. And that even though there are controls at the entrance. It’s the second time someone was injured too. 

Hajime tightens his hold around Tooru’s shoulders. “You don’t have to. I can help you with that, make sure that your whole family will be safe.” 

“That sounds too good to be true. You can really do that?” Tooru asks. 

“Well, not alone. But yes, I can help with that. In fact it’s the reason I wanted to go undercover in the Lagoon.” Hajime explains. 

“I can hardly believe that.” Tooru sighs. It sounds like a dream coming true or some kind of fairytale, Hajime as his knight in shining armor. But as he feels Hajime’s body heat next to him, the reassuring weight of his arm around his shoulders —still mindful of Tooru’s healing back— he thinks that maybe, just maybe, there’s a brighter future waiting for him. 

Satori returns a little later, the relief he must be feeling obvious on his features. He even smiles at Hajime and Tooru, before he bows his head. 

“Thank you for waiting.” 

Tooru snorts. “Of course we waited. How is Ushiwaka-chan holding up?” 

“He’s okay. Tired though and high on painkillers, but he’s okay.” Satori says.

“What would I give to witness him high.” Tooru laughs as they make their way to the exit. 

Hajime rolls his eyes. “You’re a horrible friend.” 

Tooru squeaks, placing a hand on his chest dramatically. “I’m a delight, thank you very much! Satori-chan, tell him just how good of a friend I am.” 

Satori grins tiredly. “I’m sorry, Tooru, but I won’t lie for you.” 

Tooru gasps and Hajime chuckles to himself, before Satori bumps lightly against Tooru’s side to show he’s kidding. He is thankful for Tooru lightening the mood with nonsense after the day they had. 

“Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?” Tooru asks Satori, and Hajime loves that side of Tooru. He really cares for his friends and wants to be there for them. Especially after a day like this. Hajime wouldn’t let a friend of his alone after today’s events as well. 

Satori looks almost shyly at Tooru. “Would that be okay?” 

Tooru smiles. “Of course. Iwa-chan, would you give us a ride home?” 

“Sure,” Hajime says and leads them to his car.


	10. Chapter 10

Hajime feels drained as he parks his car in front of the police station. He really needs to sleep, but he needs to talk to Ukai as well. And after they spent almost the whole night at the hospital, he can just talk to his boss now and go to sleep afterwards. 

He yawns as he enters the building, rubbing his tired eyes. Hajime makes his way to his and Daichi’s office to grab some coffee before the conversation. He wouldn’t survive that without any caffeine in his system. 

Daichi isn’t here yet, so Hajime turns the coffee maker on and flips through a few files lying on his desk. He doesn’t understand a word of what he’s reading. 

“How is it possible you look even more tired every time I see you?” Daichi asks as he enters the room, shrugging off his jacket as he walks. 

Hajime snorts. “Good morning to you, too. And you’re exaggerating.” 

Daichi looks at him before he takes a seat. “I’m sure, boss wouldn’t mind if you actually slept before you come here, you know?” 

Hajime shrugs. “I wanted to get this done first. I can sleep afterwards.” 

So after drinking a cup of coffee, Hajime leaves to talk to Ukai. There are lots of things they need to take care of now. 

***

After being in Hajime’s apartment for so long it feels strange for Tooru to be back at his own again, but he doesn’t dwell on this. There are more urgent things to take care of now. Like the man standing next to him, staring into nothing. 

Tooru lightly nudges him. “Get your shoes off. I’ll make us something to eat. Or would you like a nice, hot bath?” 

Satori blinks once, twice, as if processing Tooru’s words. “I’m not hungry.” he says while he supports himself at the wall to slip out of his shoes. 

“I know you aren’t, but you should still eat something. Ushiwaka-chan will kill me if I don’t take proper care of you,” Tooru says. “Come.” He leads Satori into his small living room and turns the heater on. It’s cold in here. “Have a seat. I’ll get you a blanket.” 

Satori lets himself fall onto the couch accompanied by a small sigh, as he rests his head on the back rest. “I’ve never been here before...” 

“Right,” Tooru says, shortly leaving the room to grab a blanket from the bedroom before he returns to Satori. “Here. I’ll cook something and run you a bath. Do you want tea?” 

Satori shakes his head. “I don’t want anything.” 

Tooru’s hand finds Satori’s shoulder, squeezing it gently. He understands just how overwhelmed Satori must be. He sure is still in shock as well, but it won’t remain this way. Tooru is a little afraid of what will happen as soon as Satori fully understands what happened. He himself feels shaken to the core but numb at the same time. It’s a strange sensation. 

Tooru makes some tea before he starts cooking. None of them is hungry right now but they still should eat. So he makes some rice, vegetables and chicken, and smiles to himself as Hajime sends him a text, reminding him to eat and take his painkillers. This small gesture makes Tooru feel a lot better. 

Hajime may be a cop, but he really cares for him. He really loves him and they really are together. And maybe Hajime will really get him out of the Lagoon. 

Satori doesn’t talk much as they finally eat, both of them pushing the food around on their plates and just every now and then actually taking a bite. As he speaks up, though, Tooru is surprised. 

“I want to leave the Lagoon.” Satori mumbles, looking down at his plate. “With Wakatoshi. I don’t want him to be in danger or be in danger myself anymore.” 

Tooru puts his chopsticks aside. “Are you serious? I mean, with Ushiwaka-chan being the boss’s son it’s quite difficult to get away.” 

“You think I don’t know that?” Satori asks, running a hand through his hair. “But still. I’m thinking about it since the first shoot-out. Wakatoshi wants to leave, too, we just don’t have a plan yet.” 

“Maybe I can help with that,” Tooru says. He can’t give away Hajime’s job without talking to him beforehand, it could endanger Hajime, but he can at least tell Satori about his own thoughts on that matter. “I want to leave as soon as Kuroo wakes up again.”

“Do you have a plan?” Satori asks, skipping the part to tell Tooru that they don’t know when or if Kuroo will wake up at all. 

“Not yet, but I’m working on it,” Tooru smiles. “I can give you more details as soon as I know more.” 

Satori returns the smile. “I’d like that.” He sighs, closing his eyes. “I’d like to be free again.” 

Tooru can relate to that. He feels the same urge in himself, even stronger since Hajime said he would get him out. It’s a nice thought to get out with a few of the people that grew closest to him over the years. 

***

As Hajime checks his phone, there are quite some notifications. His talk with Ukai has taken a little longer than he had thought, but at least he knows more now. His boss promised him he could get Tooru and other people out, if he wants to. And Hajime is certain that Toori has quite a few people he’d like to take with him. It’s all about a plan now. 

He sighs as he reads a text from Hanamaki, who asks him if he is still alive, and texts right back that he has been busy and will call soon. Tooru sent a text with dozens of kaomojis Hajime doesn’t understand, but it makes him smile nonetheless. 

It’s been a long day, so Hajime returns to his apartment and is out cold as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

The ringing of the doorbell interrupts his sleep far too soon for his liking. He groans as he moves to open the door. Whoever that is better has a really good reason to wake him up. Hajime opens the door and wouldn’t mind to just slam it into his early visitors face (or maybe it’s not early but it sure feels like it).

“Hajime!” Hanamaki grins. 

“Rise and shine!” Matsukawa chimes in. 

Hajime groans. “What are you two doing here? I said I’d call you...” Contrary to his uninviting words he steps aside to let his friends in. He isn’t a bad host, not even when he’s still half asleep. 

“Did we wake you up?” Matsukawa asks while he and Hanamaki already slip out of their shoes. “Good thing we brought coffee.” 

Hajime rubs his eyes tiredly. “You did. What time is it?” 

“It’s already past four in the afternoon.” Hanamaki says, walking over to Hajime’s kitchen as if he owns the place. 

“Did you have a hard night?” Matsukawa asks, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“No.” Hajime groans. He already moves towards the living room, Matsukawa on his heels. 

“Iwaizumi Hajime!” Hanamaki calls from the kitchen. “You had a visitor!” His head pokes out of the open door. “Or are they still here?” 

“A visitor? Oh, Hajime. Celebrating your divorce already?” Matsukawa grins. “And here I thought you’d celebrate with your closest friends.” 

Hajime lets himself fall onto the couch with a groan. “It’s not like that...” 

“But you had someone over if the used mug is anything to go by. And don’t say it’s yours. Yours is here, too,” Hanamaki says, now leaving the kitchen and bringing over milk and sugar. “And why is there an empty milk bread package in your trashcan?” 

“Are you looking through my trash now?” Hajime says. 

“Of course.” Hanamaki replies, rolling his eyes. “But I wouldn’t need to, if a certain friend would just keep us updated, you know?” He flops down next to Matsukawa on the second couch, his eyes never leaving Hajime. 

“I can only agree with Makki here,” Matsukawa says. “You made yourself pretty rare lately, you know?” 

Hanamaki pushes a cup of coffee-to-go over for Hajime before he opens another cup to pour more milk into it, Matsukawa reaches for the sugar. 

Hajime takes the offered cup with a mumbled thanks and busies himself with drinking a few sips before he looks at his friends again. “Tooru was here.” 

Matsukawa almost spills the coffee he had been drinking, while Hanamaki’s jaw seems close to hit the floor. “What?” both of them gasp. 

Hajime shrugs. “You heard me. Tooru was here and we, well, we might have solved some of our problems.” 

“You mean you made up?” Matsukawa asks. 

Hanamaki frowns. “Did you make up on this couch as well?” 

“No!” Hajime says. “We did make up, but we didn’t fuck, okay?” 

“Just not on the couch or...,” Hanamaki trails off. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Hajime groans. 

“You love us.” Matsukawa states with a lazy grin and Hajime can’t fight him in that. Hanamaki and Matsukawa might tease him a lot but they also care a lot. 

“Thank you though. For gifting me that visit to the Lagoon in the first place. I wouldn’t have found him if you didn’t.” Hajime says. 

Hanamaki waves his hand dismissively. “What are friends for, huh? Someone needed to take care of all this pent-up sexual frustration.” 

Hajime snorts. “Yeah, yeah.” 

“Will we meet him?” Matsukawa asks after a short while of silence. 

“I think so. He’s at his place now though. Taking care of a friend,” Hajime explains. “But yeah, you’ll meet him sooner or later.” 

“You sure everything’s fine?” Hanamaki says. “Can you trust him after he hurt you so badly?” The teasing tone had vanished and Hanamaki speaks honestly to him. 

Hajime nods. “He explained everything. I mean, that doesn’t make it undone but I feel like everything will be fine.” 

“If he hurts you again, he won’t know what hit him,” Matsukawa mumbles, looking at his coffee cup. 

“It wasn’t all his fault, you know? I threw him out after.... after our night together. That wasn’t right either. I hurt him, too.” Hajime says. 

Hanamaki lets out a sigh. “You’re not wrong. But still— I won’t fully trust him again before I haven’t talked to him.” 

Matsukawa nods to that. “Same. But if you can give him a chance, I think we can do the same.” 

Hajime smiles. “You sure should. I mean, it’s Tooru.” And as Hajime said, it wasn’t just Tooru’s fault back then. Still he feels like it’s not his place to tell Tooru’s story, so he doesn’t. Instead he has a nice afternoon with two of his closest friends and enjoys it— even though he’d wish for Tooru to be there. 

***

Hajime wakes up with the worst headache he ever experienced. Groaning he tries to pull the blanket over his head but finds it too heavy. He blinks. Too heavy? It’s a fucking blanket. 

As he opens his eyes and the picture in front of him comes into focus, he feels his stomach lurch. In front of him there is Tooru, hair tousled and naked (naked!), still asleep and clinging to him. And that’s the moment where the pictures of last night come rushing back. 

He slept with Tooru. With his best friend, and that while he is engaged and will marry Aiko soon. 

“Oh my god.” Hajime groans, pressing a hand to his face. He closes his eyes again, as if Tooru would magically disappear out of his bed when he does so. 

Tooru stirs in his sleep, scooting closer to the warmth that is Hajime. He lets out a content sigh as if he’d be in peace with the whole universe. And that while Hajime feels as if everything spirals out of control. There is a fucking earthquake leaving his whole world shaken and shattered, and Tooru just peacefully sleeps. 

Hajime’s body moves, before he can really process what he’s doing. He roughly shakes Tooru’s shoulder while pushing him off of himself. “Oikawa. Oikawa!” 

Tooru mumbles something incoherent and burries himself deeper into the covers. On other days Hajime would think this is cute, but today is not one of these days. Today his whole future is on the line. 

“Oikawa, wake up! You need to leave,” Hajime all but yells. He is just so, so thankful that Aiko is visiting her family right, now so she won’t barge in and witness the aftermath of what happened in their intoxicated state. The fact that he wasn’t drunk enough to not know what happened, is pushed to the back of Hajime’s mind. There are more urgent matters to take care of right now. First— get Tooru out of this bed and the apartment. 

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” Tooru yawns, stretching his long limbs while slowly waking up. Too slow for Hajime’s liking. 

“I’m serious. Get your gay ass out of here.” Hajime snarls. 

That makes Tooru wake up immediately. He jolts upright, hair sticking out in every which way. “What did you say?” He sure thinks his still tired brain is playing him tricks. 

“You heard me.” 

“What the heck? If I remember correctly, you fucked me into the mattress yesterday, so I’m not the only gay here,” Tooru replies. He can’t believe his ears. Not after Hajime and he spent the night together. Not after he shared his first time with Hajime. 

“I’m not a fag like you,” Hajime growls. “Don’t ever say that again. Put your clothes on and fucking leave!” His gaze is cold as it rests on Tooru. 

Tooru doesn’t say anything as he slips out of the bed, still able to feel where Hajime filled him up only hours ago. It feels like a different reality now, and Tooru is certain there must be a reason for Hajime acting like this, but he is so hurt, that he can’t find it in himself to ask. He dresses quietly, avoiding to look at Hajime all the while. He can’t stand that look on his best friend’s face. 

He only allows himself to cry after he made it home safely. Tooru feels like not just having lost his virginity yesterday, but Hajime as well. He thinks he hit the bottom but soon he’d learn that he still can fall further down. 

After this day everything seems to crumble around him, and he can’t do anything but watch. 

***

Tooru stops in his tracks on his way to Kuroo’s room at the hospital, as he notices the hustle and bustle in front of the room. Nurses and doctors talk, the door opens and closes a few times, people leave or enter Kuroo’s room. There’s some kind of excitement above all this, and Tooru feels bile rise in his throat, unable to understand if it’s a good kind of excitement or not. He just stands there, frozen, and stares at the scene in front of him. 

It had been a good day until then. Or at least as good as a day can be, when someone was shot at the Lagoon— again. Satori and he decided to visit Ushijima and Kuroo after they had some food and slept for a short while, feeling a little better than earlier. 

At least until now. Tooru trembles lightly, unable to move or to ask one of the hospital staff what’s going on. 

A man with light grey hair approaches him then, Tooru distantly notices the mole under one of his eyes and the gentle look. “Are you here for Kuroo Tetsurou?” 

Tooru nods, swallowing against the lump in his throat. “Is he... is... is everything alright?” 

The man smiles softly. “It is better than good. He woke up not long ago, and we’re running some tests right now.” 

Tooru blinks. “What? He... he woke up?” His legs feel weak all of a sudden, but he still can’t find it in himself to move. 

“Come on. Let’s sit down over there.” the man suggests, guiding Tooru gently towards one of the chairs. 

Tooru follows, his mind running miles and miles per second. “Are you his doctor?” 

“One of them, yes. I’m Sugawara Koushi.” the man, Koushi, introduces himself. 

“Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you.” Tooru replies, folding his hands in his lap. 

“Oh, so you are Tooru,” Koushi says. “Kuroo-kun asked about you first thing. He wanted to know if you’re okay after the shoot-out.” 

Tooru shows a wobbly smile. “So he can talk? And... and he remembers?” This is almost too good to be true. His best friend is back. Tooru feels a few tears run down his cheeks, but he doesn’t bother to wipe them away. 

Koushi pulls a tissue out of his pocket and offers it. “It’s quite overwhelming, huh?” 

Tooru laughs. “You could say that. Thank you.” He takes the tissue and waits, while the nurses and doctors continue to walk in and out of Kuroo’s room, Koushi joining them soon. He grins so wide that he almost awaits his cheeks to spilt. 

While he waits, he pulls out his phone to text Hajime. These are too good news to not immediately share them. He thinks about texting Satori, too, but is quite sure that the red-haired is too occupied with Ushijima to check his phone. 

It’s only a little while after that that Koushi approaches him again, smiling politely. “Oikawa-kun. If you want, you can go and see him now.” 

Tooru all but jumps from his seat. “Yes.” 

He follows Koushi, and finds his legs still kind of wobbly. His heart beats far too fast in anticipation to actually see Kuroo and be able to talk to him. 

“He’s still tired though.” Koushi explains. “But he’ll make a whole recovery.” 

“Thank you.” Tooru says and bows towards Koushi before he softly knocks against Kuroo’s door. 

His gaze is directed at the floor as he enters the room, not sure if he is ready to actually face Kuroo. That’s kind of ridiculous after Tooru had been desperately waiting for Kuroo to wake up and now he is afraid, although there’s no reason to be. 

“Tooru.” Kuroo’s voice makes Tooru look up and he immediately feels new tears well up in his eyes. Kuroo looks at him with a tired smirk, he is pale and looks beyond exhausted, but his eyes are open. “You just wanna stand and stare?” 

Tooru lets out a breathy laugh as he hurries over to the bed, gently hugging Kuroo. “Welcome back.” He tenses a little as Kuroo places his arms around him, touching his still sore back. “Not too tight, please...” 

“Why’s that?” Kuroo asks, placing his hands on Tooru’s arms rather than his back instead. “I don’t even have much strength now.” 

“Ah, nothing really. My back just kinda hurts,” Tooru says while straightening up again and pulling a chair closer to the bed. 

Kuroo looks at him as if waiting for any kind of explanation, but as Tooru doesn’t say anything, he speaks up again. “Care to elaborate?” 

Tooru crooks a grin as his hand finds Kuroo’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Just Ushijima senior. I’m okay though. What about you? How are you feeling?” 

Kuroo’s gaze darkens a little at Tooru’s words. He can imagine what happened, since everyone who works at the Lagoon for longer knows about Ushijima senior’s punishments. Fortunately Kuroo never experienced one, but still he knows. “I’m sorry,” he says. “That I wasn’t there to protect you. But I’ll be back in no time. I’m still tired although I slept so long.” He laughs a little. “But I feel okay. Strange to know I lost quite some time...” 

“I believe it is,” Tooru agrees, before he shakes his head. “There’s nothing you need to apologize for. I’m just so grateful you woke up again.” He sighs deeply and really feels as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders. It feels like everything is going to be okay. “Also I have something to talk to you about.” 

Kuroo raises a brow in question. “That sounds interesting.” 

“It is. What would you say if I told you, there’s a way for us to leave the Lagoon for good and to be safe?” Tooru asks. 

Kuroo’s jaw almost drops. “I would say you must be kidding me. Are you drunk or something?” 

Tooru chuckles. “I’m not, I swear. There really is a way. Want to hear about it?” 

“You bet.” Kuroo says. 

And so Tooru tells Kuroo about Hajime and his plan to get them out of the Lagoon, and just like Tooru Kuroo can hardly believe it. 

“I must be still in a coma,” Kuroo mumbles. “That can’t be happening.” 

“You’re very much awake.” Tooru says. “I’ll talk to Iwa-chan and come back with more details tomorrow. Okay?” 

Kuroo nods. “That’s more than okay.” Then he grins. “We’ll get out of there...” 

“We’ll get out of there.” Tooru agrees. 

It’s not long after that that Tooru leaves Kuroo. His best friend sure needs some more rest and Tooru himself wants to talk to Hajime. He is ready now that Kuroo is awake again. 

Not far from Kuroo’s room he spots Hajime sitting on one of the chairs and talking to Koushi. Next to Hajime sits another man with brown hair and Tooru wonders if that is Hajime’s partner. He approaches the three of them. 

Hajime spots him first, a smile on his face. “Tooru. It’s so good that Kuroo woke up.” 

Tooru mirrors the smile. “You have no idea just how good it is. Hello, Sugawara-kun.” 

Koushi looks kind of amused. “I didn’t know you two know each other. The world is small.” 

“Well, you’re a doctor, right? I’m sure you know quite some people,” Tooru replies, now standing by Hajime’s side. Hajime immediately entwines their fingers. 

“Yeah, that too.” Koushi says. “But I met Iwaizumi somewhere else.” 

Tooru raises a brow. “Is that so...” He doesn’t really get what Koushi means. 

The third man clears his throat, getting up from his chair and stepping closer towards Koushi. “I’m Daichi, by the way. Hajime’s partner and Koushi’s boyfriend.” 

“Oh!” Tooru says. “I see. Nice to meet you.” 

“Same.” Daichi replies. 

“So, you met because Sugawara-kun is your partner’s partner?” Tooru guesses. 

“Just Suga is fine. And no, not exactly,” Koushi says. “I met Hajime because he needed something for a friend, and I guess you’re this friend.” 

Tooru blinks owlishly. “Huh?” 

Hajime chuckles next to him. “Remember the good painkillers? I got them from Suga. That’s how we met, although I would have awaited Daichi to introduce me properly to his boyfriend.” 

Daichi reddens a little and avoids Hajime’s gaze. “Sorry...” 

“Oh, so I have to thank you, Suga-chan.” Tooru smiles. “You’re truly a life safer.” 

“That’s part of my job,” Koushi assures. 

Hajime bumps against Daichi’s shoulder lightly. “I’m just kidding. But still I’m happy I got to know your significant other now.” 

Daichi smiles. “Same for me.” 

The world really is small, Tooru thinks as they leave the hospital after a while, but not without paying Ushijima a short visit as well. And Satori since he doesn’t want to leave his boyfriend’s side until visiting hours are over. They talk briefly and Hajime promises to get them out of the Lagoon, too. 

It’s still much too good to be true. 

***

It turns out Hajime keeps his promises. Tooru won’t say he understands just how much work and organizing it takes to really get them out and to safety, but he notices how much Hajime works, how tired he always is. There sure is a lot to take care of and to take into consideration. But what counts for Tooru and the others in the first place, is that he kept his promise. 

It’s a few months later that everything is over and Tooru is free again. It is a strange sensation and he is certain it’ll take some time to fully understand that yes, he is free, and yes, his family and friends are safe, but he’ll get there. For now he’s content with living with Hajime — no longer in Tokyo but in Miyagi— and knowing that Ushijima senior can’t get a hand on him or anyone that is precious to him. 

Satori and Ushijima left to Hokkaido to start a new life there, far away from establishments like the Lagoon. 

Yahaba left the country to work as a bartender everywhere in the world. He promised to visit Tooru and Hajime when he returns to Japan— and to mix them some drinks. 

Bokuto met Akasshi again and still lives in Tokyo, working for the witness protection program while being a part of it just like Akaashi. 

Kuroo has fully recovered and moved with Hajime and Tooru to Miyagi. He doesn’t want to be far from his best friend, even though he is busy with exams right now. He decided to get a degree and become a teacher. 

Tooru doesn’t know about Tsukishima’s whereabouts, but he knows that he is safe since he left the Lagoon with them. 

And Tooru’s family— yeah, they moved back to Miyagi, too, bought a nice, little house and enjoy their lives. Tooru’s father promised to never ever borrow money from strange people again. He learnd his lection the hard way. 

“Captain, you’re spacing out.” Matsukawa says, nudging Tooru with his elbow. 

Tooru blinks. “Sorry. I just... it still feels like a dream.” 

Matsukawa ruffles his hair which makes Tooru squeak. “We’ll beat you on the court, then you’ll know it’s not a dream.” 

“You’re really full of yourself,” Takeru says. 

Tooru runs his hands through his hair to somehow fix the mess he’s sure Matsukawa made of it. “We’ll wipe the floor with you.” 

Hanamaki laughs. “Who’s full of himself, now? I called some other seniors from Aoba Johsai. Be prepared for your loss.” 

“As long as I have my ace, I’m invincible.” Tooru states, straightening his posture. Everything of being here, not only in Miyagi but at Seijoh’s gym as well, feels so familiar and yet so different from what it used to. And yet there’s Hajime with him just like he always was and hopefully always will be. 

Tooru had gone through a lot, but still here he is against all odds and getting ready for a volleyball game. 

Hajime pulls Tooru close. “So sappy. What’s up with you today?” he teases. 

Tooru huffs. “Nothing. Let’s show them what we’ve got.” 

Hajime grins. “You don’t have to say that twice.” He slightly slaps Tooru’s ass, before he moves to get a ball, shoes squeaking on the polished floor. “Hit it ‘til it breaks.” 

“Ugh, gross! Slap him at home,” Matsukawa says. 

Takeru rolls his eyes, unaffected by the whole exchange. He is used to that. 

Tooru grins. “Aaaw, is there someone jealous? You really need to get laid.” 

Matsukawa gasps, as Hanamaki cackles and Takeru busies himself with his shoelaces. Hajime shots Tooru a look. 

“Later,” he states and this single word holds a promise that makes Tooru shiver.

Tooru blushes at that, before clapping his hands. “Alright. We should get started with the warm-up.” He can hardly wait to come home with Hajime later. 

It’s still hard to grab that he really doesn’t need to sell his body anymore, that his one and only partner for the rest of his life will be Hajime. Tooru smiles at his boyfriend, before grabbing a ball. He is truly at ease for the first time since what feels like forever, and with more time passing the Lagoon will only be a distant memory. Nothing more. 

Tooru can feel it— his future will be bright. And he will share it with his one and only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last update is a little earlier :) I really hope, you enjoyed it. I feel like I still need to learn, how to proper end a story. But that aside— that’s it. Lagoon is over. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all your support for this fic, be it through Subscriptions, Kudos, Comments or Bookmarks. It means the world to me <33 
> 
> Lagoon is the fic, that got the most feedback, and I was partly blown away by that, in the best of ways. As a not-native speaker it makes me especially happy, when ppl enjoy my works. 
> 
> Once again, thank you so much! I hope, you enjoyed this ride. 
> 
> Stay safe and take care; you guys are incredible <33


End file.
